


Regarding that time I reincarnated, betrayed, reincarnated, and reincarnated again into a heartless villain to build a harem and exact revenge...

by Babo12345



Series: Regarding that time I reincarnated, betrayed, reincarnated, and reincarnated again into a heartless villain to build a harem and exact revenge... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amalgam of isekai, Amalgam of manga, Explicit Torture, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harems, Hentai, Implied Bestiality, Implied/Referenced Torture, Isekai, M/M, MC is an ass but at least hes not an ugly bastard, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Overpossessive MC, Protag is strong from the start, Revenge, Stockholm Syndrome, Tragedy, Violence, Yaoi, incubus, or slowly fall in love?, smart mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 77,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babo12345/pseuds/Babo12345
Summary: The moment XX-kun life ended on earth, he was reincarnated as a non-human in a fantasy setting world. Still in this world, human and non-human lived together in harmony. This harmony was shattered by an existence of a "demon emperor." Like any fantasy game goes, the demon emperor was finally defeated by XX-kun and his party... yet, afterward, he was killed... His second reincarnation was into the same world but way into the future.... but, he was reincarnated as a monster being experimented on in a laboratory. One of the experiment went wrong, thus his life ended. The third reincarnation, he again was born as a hybrid monster, half incubus, half ogre in a monster village. Everything seemed to go well until the village was attacked...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the combination of pretty much all isekai out there so you will see a lot of familiar characters/setting.  
This will be my first bisexual writing.  
Im starting at Chapter 2... still thinking on how I will write prologue and chapter 1.  
You can think of this as "Plot with porn" or "Porn with Plot", it's up to you. I would try my best to keep the porn chapters separated from the plot chapters.  
Like any of my other work, I don't proofread.

Sketch of Kibadios face  
https://imgur.com/VaOsoSc

「Kibadios… I hope this river would take you far away from here… please survive, my son… I’m sorry...」  
「Hey, there’s a monster over here!」  
「Leave none alive!」  
「She’s running away...After her!」  
「Is she a succubus? Be careful of her hypnotic magic!」

It has been more than a year since Kibadios’ village was massacred, yet every time the boy closed his eyes, he could vividly remember the fateful day when his mother reluctantly set him loose, down along the Kidan River. Even now, the scene of the ember lit sky, the loud screaming and begging of the villagers still haunted his nightmare. The 1 year old incubus sat up from the dried straw covered stone slab he called a bed, then wiped away his cold sweat.  
「If only I was a bit older then… I can help defending the villagers...from… that shitface fucker!」  
Kibadios slammed his fist hard down at the stone slab, causing another crack forming on an already fractured slab.  
At one year old, the half-incubus, half-orge hybrid looked much older for his age… in fact, he looked like a 16 years old at least. After all, ogres, just like its close, yet lower status relative, orcs, belong to a group of monster that age extremely fast. Their younglings would reach sexual maturity in less than a year. Though unlike orcs, whose life span last only around a decade, ogre would be able to live for more than 100 years. Kibadios was grateful to the fact that he has been reincarnated as one since had he been born into any races with normal aging cycle, it would mean he would be dead the moment his mother let him floating downstream of the Kidan River. Instead, with his fast growth, he was able to walk around on his two legs at only 3 weeks old, started practicing spells at 4 weeks, and killed off any wild animals or non-intelligent monsters that threatened him at the beginning of the 5th week. Soon, seeking food and shelter has been proven an easy task for the now thrice reincarnated kid. At around 6 months old, he has already grown into a size of a 7 years old human child. Now, he has obviously entered a period that is considered to be puberty in humans. This fast growth, though helpful for his survival, has proven a bit challenging for the hybrid at the moment. The reason was because as a half incubus, his lust has been magnified more than ten fold during this puberty phase, causing much unwanted distraction. Woken up by the nightmare, the hybrid let out a small sign as he noticed the huge bulge underneath the rag which he made into his pants. Resigning to his biological need, his hand made its way down into his pants, his fingers now wrapped around his erect member, and he started to rub it out… for the fifth time of the night.  
「Being a half-incubus is kinda tough for this body… No offense, Mom. 」  
The teenage monster let out a faint smile as his hand increased its speed. Despite the vigorous rubbing, it took him more than thirty minutes to finally be able to climax, his body fluid thoroughly covered his palm  
「Ha…. I didnt know I’d be experiencing puberty again for the third time.」The hybrid shook his head, then stood up and walked to the cave’s entrance. 「Guess I should take a walk to clear my head」  
It was barely two hours past midnight, the forest, which encompassed the cave, was bathed in the dim light from the full moon. Kibadios had only been recently moved to his forest so he was not too familiar with its surroundings. He only knew that no other group of intelligent monsters had made this forest their home so he did not have to compete with them for food and shelter. Besides, with all his accumulated wisdom through many reincarnations, he knew that forests were the best environment for him to grow since they usually lack presence of humans while the abundance of animals and fruits would mean he did not have to spend much time to gather food. All those resulting extra free time can be spent training to become stronger.  
Ever since he first reincarnated into his current life, he had noticed all of his skills and abilities had been retained from his previous life, although most of them were locked away. Though, as he grew, his skills and abilities quickly unlocked themselves. Granted, the power he possessed now was far below his true potential, the one of which he had obtained during his first reincarnation; however, he was strong enough to have taken over his current cave, in which he lived, from a bunch of savage goblins. He could not ascertain his power since he had not fought against any other intelligent beings ever since he was born, but if those stinking goblins’ power was of any indication, he’d be placed into rank of a mid to high level individual. He did scout for some human settlements in hope to find any powerful person to gauge his power, but all he could find was a small, isolated village located 5 miles from the edge of the forest. It was a depressing, backward looking village that devoid of any noteworthy individual, though. One look at the villagers and the hybrid monster just shook his head and walked away. One day, for sure, he would move out of this forest and fulfill the promise he made to himself and exact his revenge.  
Kibadios finally made it to the top of the hill where his cave located. It has been his favorite spot in this forest since with the exception of only a few shrubs, the hill was almost fully bare, allowing him an empty space with a perfect view of the starry sky and far enough field of vision to even spot the desolate human village. Perfect spot for relaxation… and masturbation, of course, since his junior has just begun to rise up again.  
「and I thought I was an extreme horny teenager when I was living as a human on Earth… That was nothing compared to this...」  
Kibadios continued to mumble to himself, but it soon stopped the moment he reached the top of the hill. Far off in the distance, he could see some bright red spots flicking in the dark night. With his hypersensitive nose, he could pick up the smell of smoke and blood every time a breeze blew pass his face. Although he could not see what was going on down at the village, he could tell they were being attacked and killed…  
「Just like the village I was born into...」  
The hybrid stood still and assessed the situation. In his mind, there were several actions he could take. His first and obvious choice would be just do nothing. After all, even if those humans were currently being killed, he couldn't care less. Human lives, to him, a monster, worth nothing. Had this been his first reincarnation, I would have immediately sprung into action, saving those innocent lives. But now, after all the betrayal and torture he experienced under the hands of humans, he felt nothing, even if he used to be one… On the other hand, this scene that played out in front of his eyes reminded him of what happened to his own village a year ago. Something deep inside the hybrid wanted to do something  
「...Though...This may be the perfect opportunity for me to test my strength...」  
Hesitant for a few minutes, the teenage monster finally decided his course of action. A dark pair of wings suddenly appeared on his back as he swiftly jumped off the high hill into the forest below, heading toward the burning village. As he approached, he could feel several mass of mana emitting from the village, though almost all of them were non-human… except for one.  
Is he the ringleader? It seems like he’s performing some kind of ability that controlled the monsters who are rampaging. I have to get closer to observe this a bit more.  
Kibadios activated his ability, which allowed him to completely hide his presence. This ability, which he inherited from his succubus mother, was so potent that he can easily walk and stood right behind his target without being discovered. Of course, there was a chance that the mysterious human figure would possess some sort of ability that can detect or even nullify , but for now, Kibadios knew it was much better to use it rather than not. Yet before the ability was fully activated, Kibadios was distracted by a deafening scream, originated almost a mile away from the village’s entrance.  
The hybrid changed his flight course and descended down to the ground where the loud scream originated from. There, he saw a couple trying to fend off the vicious wolf-looking monsters, which had already surrounded them. Judging from the look, Kibadios first thought they were probably trying to escape the onslaught. Yet his deduction was soon proven partially wrong as it turned out, they were trying to go to the neighboring town to seek help.  
「Maia, just go! I will keep them busy!」  
「No, Rowan! You’ll be killed! There’s no way you can fight against these beasts.」  
「If you stay here, we would both be killed… and even Emma and others... You have to break out and get help from the town of Syllia」  
Yet, before the girl was able to gallop away, the monsters’ aura finally scared off both of the horses the pair rode on. NEIIIGHHHH. The horses soon reared out of control, their hind legs collapsed, causing the couples to fall down onto the ground. Seeing this, the monsters rushed toward them and quickly devoured the two horses. The other half of the pack turned their attention to the couple. Having just fallen down, with no hope to escape, the guy wrapped one of his arms around the girl, who was still struggling to stand up, while swinging his short sword around, scaring off the encircling monsters.  
「Get away from here!」  
「That’s not going to work. You think these monsters would be afraid of that rusty sword?」Kibadios suddenly appeared next to the couple 「I’d praise your courage but how dumb are you? You dont even possess any affinity for swords」  
「... Who are you?」 Rowan looked up at the hybrid and soon noticed his dark pair of wings.「 A monster!!!」  
Rowan quickly dragged Maia away from Kibadios’ feet. The youth, though did not possess any appraisal ability, could just tell right away the power of the dangerous new monster that just appeared right in front of him.  
「Is this your doing? 」  
「... This? I dont even know what ‘this’ is. I just know your village is under attack and I came here just to spectate.」 Kibadios flapped his wings a few times, creating several large black needles from thin air. Then at his discretion, the needles propelled toward the wolf monster packs, instantly impaled and kill them all. All of this happened in an instant to the point that no sound was able to escape from the monsters’ salivating mouths.  
「 So these new monsters were not that strong either…」  
「... Please save our village!!!」 Pleaded Maia suddenly  
「Maia, what are you saying? 」  
Kibadios raised his eyebrows in amusement at the request.  
「He’s obviously strong enough… He’s helped us, killing all these beasts too. And it doesn't look like he’s responsible for the attack on our village. He’s our only hope now! 」  
「Look girl! I dont know what’s going on your mind but I did not help you. I merely wanted to test my strength… In fact, I can kill the both of you right now if you irritate me anymore than this.」  
「... Please… Monster-sama…」 pleaded Maia  
「... Please help us!」 The guy finally understood the situation and the fact that the monster that just appeared in front of him would truly be his village’s only chance at survival. 「I would do anything for you!!」  
Looked at the couple, pleading on their feet, suddenly caused Kibadios, the half-incubus, experienced a wave of lusting arousal. 「I would do anything for you」 has been the catch phrase for every porn and hentai scene back in Kibadios’ first life and now, he was actually experiencing the scenario first hand. Of course, as an incubus, he did not care whether it was a girl or a guy, he lusted after them all. Their bodies and flesh would help him to release this pent up stress that he has been experiencing for more than a month now.  
「... Is it now?」The hybrid bent down, whispered face to face with the couple. 「Anything? What about giving me your bodies.」  
「... What?」  
「 I want your bodies… The both of you… I want to EAT you.」 A broad, devious grin now covered half of Kibadios’ face. 「If you two give you your bodies and let me EAT you, then I will save your village.」  
「You can eat me, but never would I let you touch Maia!」 Rowan again took up his sword.  
「Let’s be honest here. If I want to, I can bring you two back to my cave and eat you without any consent. You have no power here. But if you want to refuse my offer, that’s your choice...」  
「Please promise me, you would not harm any of the villagers? 」  
「Not if they don't harm me or my interest. I have been living close by for more than three months now and I did not harm any of you, haven't I? I don't believe in senseless killing… at least… for now.」  
「Fine!」 Maia answered determinedly 「I’ll give you my life. Please help our village.」  
「Then we have a deal?」  
「No! You can do whatever with me, but Maia…」  
「Stop it, Rowan! Our lives in exchange for the village, that’s the best we can do.」  
「So we have a deal. I will come back to collect you two once I finish with the job.」  
The hybrid again spread his wings and flew to the village. Two birds with one stone… I can both gauge my strength with that mysterious man who attacked the village and I can have some toys to play with later. Still, Kibadios was amused at the fact that he himself did not consider this dubious “deal” immoral one tiny bit. During his first reincarnation, despite being reincarnated as a non-human race, he still retained his “humanity” but that “humanity” seemed to have, as what his first life would say, gone the way of the dodo.  
「Maia! Why did you agree to his term?」  
「The same reason why you agreed to his term, when it comes to only your life. Just like you, to me, saving Emma and the villagers, is the most important thing now… and I can stake my life for it」  
「... I’m sorry for being weak… I can't even protect you.」  
「It’s fine, Rowan… Let’s just hope that the mysterious monster can stop the attack and save everyone」


	2. Chapter 2

The villagers were for sure no push-over. It made sense that for an isolated village such as this one, its residents would be vigilant about any sort of attacks, whether from monsters, bandits, or maybe a foreign nations. The villagers has set up defensive barriers and organized into 3 layers of defense. The first layer, which encompassed the first few blocks of houses from the village’s entrance, witnessed the fiercest battles as all of the able men have picked up arms and fought against various monsters. The monsters, from Kibadios’ quick assessment, were not from the forest since he did not recognize any of them. There were a few packs of dark wolf monsters, just as the ones he had easily decimated moments earlier. A few goblins also joined in the fight, though for sure they came from a different area since they were a bit taller and more muscular than the ones Kibadios fought in the forest. Their main offensive forces, though, comprised of more than 10 mountain trolls and around a dozen of ape-like monsters. Their strengths were on a completely different level than the lowly wolves and goblins. Still, from Kibadios’ <**Analysis lvl.5**> ability, they were far inferior to him. 

That does not mean they were inferior to the villagers’ militia since they have been wiping out several men fighting them all at once. The injured men were transported deeper into the village to the second defensive layer, which would treat their injuries, if they were still alive, that is. The third layer, which laid deep in the village’s central square, has all of the children and elders, who were too young or old to fight. Observing the whole battlefield on top of the highest building in the village, a small, run down church, Kibadios had to admit the efficiency of the village’s defense. Though, that alone would not be enough since as time passed, it was clear that the villagers were still only able to delay the inevitable defeat. 

Once finished with his observation, the hybrid jumped down onto the ground. Slipping through the thick of battle with his ability, Kibadios made his way toward the ring leader. The human figure stood still in the dark of night, wearing a cloak with a large hood that covered most of his face. Only a smile of confidence was visible. Surrounded him for protection were 4 mountain trolls and 3 ape monsters, each equipped with heavy armors, unlike those who were currently fighting the villagers. 

_ So they are the elite forces. _ Kibadios thought. Their stats were a bit higher than the other ones, though still posed no threat to the hybrid. The man, though, may prove difficult to deal with. Even <Analysis lvl5>, Kibadios could not make certain all of his status, which only means that the guy possessed a <Concealment lvl5> or greater. What he could tell though, was the fact that the mysterious figure was clearly a mage since his mana was fairly high. This, in combination with the guards standing next to him, providing him support in close combat, has convinced Kibadios of the man’s class. After fully strategized his plans, the half incubus, half ogre deactivated his < **Cloak_lvl4**> , revealing himself in front of the man.

「Who’s there!」

The man shouted out the very moment he picked up Kibadios’ presence. This caused his guards to turn their attention toward the hybrid, who was now fully visible under the moonlight

「An incubus?... No… you’re a hybrid demihuman.」

「...」

「What does a high class demihuman like you doing here? Dont tell me it’s because you’re attracted to these monsters」

「...」

「Not saying anything, I see」 The man signaled for one of the ape monsters to deal with the hybrid. Yet the monster soon collapsed onto the ground after only taking a few steps toward the hybrid, his head flew high into the air. 

「WHAT?」the man shouted in disbelief. Even though he was not able to make out what has just happened, he could tell it was Kibadios’ doing since the hybrid was now holding a gigantic scythe on his hand. Despite the slender and long handle, the scythe’s blade was as large as Kibadios’ whole body. Dripping slowly from its edge was the ape monster’s blood. 「Who are you? Why are you here?」

「Well, I can ask you the same question…」

「That’s none of your business!」

「Then I guess we have nothing more to talk about. All I need is to defeat you and stop this carnage.」

「Nonsense! Get him!」

The remaining guards obeyed their master’s order, raising their weapons and ready to fight. Yet, just like their comrade a few seconds earlier, they all found their heads detached from their bodies in an instant, their feet barely even lifted up from the ground to make their first step. It took a few seconds but the man finally realized what had happened and swiftly hopped back several paces away from the hybrid, a cold sweat running down his forehead. Attacking this village was supposed to be an easy task. After all, his power was on a level of an A class adventurer that would be able to take on more than 1000 trained soldiers at a time. On top of that, he’s controlling more than 400 monsters all at once thanks to the help of a certain person. Not even a tiny doubt on the success of the raid has crossed his mind. Yet, now, that outcome may just be realized.

「What did you do?」

「...」

「Damn you, filthy demihuman!」The man casted several fireballs and threw them at Kibadios from a safe distance. Yet, his attack was neutralized as several dark tentacles sprung out from Kibadios back and devoured all the incoming fireballs. This skill, <Arms of Darkness lvl3>, was a fairly new ability that he just unlocked. It was a surprise to him too since he did not possess this ability in any of his previous life so it took him a while to fully control it. Since his mother was a succubus and his father an ogre, both had affinity for shadow attribute, he figured this ability was somehow relating to them. 

「...I see that you’re a mage… Coincidentally, so am I 」

「You’re kidding me!!!」

The man was surprised since not once had he detect any magic coming from the hybrid. Also, he knew that not many people could both possess strong abilities while having high affinity for magic, not even high ranking adventures. Of course there are some exceptions such as high ranking hunters… or some great generals of big nations… or demon lords… DEMON LORDS? The man was visibly shaken. The thought that the entity standing in front of him being a demon lord was a very real distinct possibility. The teenage hybrid did not look like any of the demon lords that he knew, but then, there were more than two dozen of demon lord class individuals, and this hybrid here could definitely be one. 

「Why would I be kidding you? I don't have much sense for humor. 」Kibadios recreated the man’s recently cast fireballs in his hands. However, unlike those he received, these fireballs were much more deadlier, with their temperatures around ten times hotter and their diameter were twice as big. 

「Dont worry, I'm not planning to cast this. After all, I need you alive」Smiled Kibadios. The moment he extinguished his spells, the mysterious man was filled with a sense of relief, for he knew he would be burnt to death the moment the hybrid attacked. Yet, his easiness soon vanished as he found something had wrapped around his ankle. Looking down, he noticed one of Kibadios’ dark tentacles had crept it way toward and got a hold of him. 「Got you! That spell is merely a distraction.」

「Arrrgggghhh! Let me go!!」The man struggled in vain to free himself from the tight grip. As the tentacle pulled him ever closer to the hybrid, he knew the moment he got inside Kibadios’ hypnotic range, it would be all over. After all, incubi all innately possessed several <**Hypnotic**> abilities so once he got caught, unless he had a strong enough will or some abilities to avoid the hypnosis, he would be completely under the hybrid’s control. 

「Now it’s time to answer my questions」Kibadios smiled as his tentacles slowly coiled around and restrained the man. For his part, the man could tell his consciousness was fading as effect of the hybrid’s hypnotic ability slowly taken over this mind.

「In your dream!」screamed out the man as he finally managed to get a hold on his pocket knife and stabbed his leg. The pain instantly dispelled any of the hypnotic effect. 「Die, you monster!」

From his mouth, the man released a spell, breathing out fire directly at the undefended hybrid. Unlike the fireballs he used, this fire breath was hot enough to melt stones into glass. Yet, once the fire subsided, all he could see was Kibadios standing still, unharm. In between him and the hybrid, an invisible barrier has been instantaneously erected.

「Now, that was a surprise. Don't try to “roar like a tigerdillo” right into my face. If you don't want to divulge your secret the easy way, why don't we try this?」

The half incubus, half ogre, thrust his hands straight into the man’s brain. With his sharp fingers, it quickly penetrated the man’s skull, yet strangely, there was no blood. The man screamed out in agony, then fainted from the pain. With his hands directly touching the man’s brain, Kibadios began to extract his memories. From the man’s head, his knowledge about the current timeline of this world rushed straight into the hybrid’s mind. He knew that he has been reincarnated far into the future of his first reincarnation, yet, for this “future” to be 3000 years came a bit as a surprise for him. After all, he did not see much advances in civilization. A more valuable information though, was how strong his power is. From all the information available, he would place himself in the threshold between A and A+ power ranking. _ Not bad for a 1 years old, _he thought. Since he knew his power could only grow stronger by days, this was a good starting point. Knowing he could bring this man back to his cave and extract more information about this world, the hybrid was now really curious about the reason this strange mage has attacked the village.

「Ah… finally found it」After some prodding around, Kibadios finally arrived at the mage’s segment of memories contained the reason for his attack. It was a meeting between him and another figure cloaked in hoodie on the edge of a cliff. _ What’s with this era and hoodies, all trying to be members of Organization XIII _? He thought to himself while approaching the two men’s conversation

「Well, this job is easy enough」said the mage

「Of course, attacking an undefended village… and with the group of monsters I entrusted to you too.」

「I will make you proud!」

「... Of course you will...」

_ Huh? Seems like this is the end of their conversation. I need to go back a bit more. _

「... but first, I need to deal with this wannabe “three-eyed raven” here.」 Just as Kibadios turned to walk away, the hooded man’s sentence caused the hybrid to freeze up. The moment Kibadios turned around, the man was standing right next to him, face to face... or to be precise, face to breast since the man was a fair bit taller than the hybrid. Kibadios looked up at the man's face but the darkness had covered much of it. _He definitely is seeing me… How?... And that reference… Is he from earth?_

「Taking a peek at someone else’s memories? You’re an exceptional hybrid, little monster. If you’re here looking at Don’s memories, that meant he’s compromised. Since you’re looking at this particular moment, dont tell me he failed his mission?」

「... and what mission is it?」asked Kibadios cautiously. The man standing in front of him was clearly superior to the hybrid. Just in a brief moment, it looked like the hunter has become the hunted. Still, this was still memories and as far as he knew, there was no way they could fight it out in a memory.

「... Ahh, that, my little monster, is a secret.」The man slowly placed his index over this crescent smile. 「Since Don is now compromised, I have to regrettably get rid of him. Now… GET OUT!」

Kibadios’ consciousness soon found itself ejected from the mage’s mind at the end of the man’s sentence. Sensing danger, he quickly retracted his hand from Don’s brain, only to see the mage quickly busted in flame. Within seconds, the mage’s body turned into fine dust and scattered off into the night. The pack of monsters, sensing their controller’s demise, panicked, turned their tails to run off into the forest. In the shouting of joys and relief of the villagers, Kibadios stood there in silence. Despite his winning, the turn of events had left a sour taste in his mouth. He knew there would be individuals who were much stronger than him but what just happened was beyond his understanding.

「Ha… Haha… HAHAHA…. This world… or rather, the world it has turned into… is rather interesting, is it?」Kibadious laughed hard. 「Dont worry, strange man. I have a feeling we will meet again… friends or foe, that is the question.」

A few regrets came over the hybrid as he realized he did not extract everything he needed to know about this world from “Don.” However, he could always learn more about it… from the two toys he just acquired. Now, since he had fulfilled his end of the deal, protecting this shitty village and all, it was time he got his reward.

  
Rowan's sketch:  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PORN!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's bisexual porn!

「How do you two like that performance?」Kibadios directed his question at the couple who were hiding behind a small shrub outside the village, close to where all the actions happened.  
「... Thank you!!!」Maia responded, tears streamed down her face as she realized her little sister, Emma, hiding in the village square, was now safe, .  
「...You really did save our village」Rowan clenched his fist. He was relieved, of course, but now, he knew what would be coming next. He did not mind if the price for the village safety was only his life, but it would also cost Maia’s life too. Several thoughts running through his mind, debating whether he should somehow delay the monsters, allowing Maia to escape… or maybe he could attack the monster when he let his guard down. Still, none of the options was viable since Maia and he both have just witnessed the incubus’ ridiculous power, something that was almost incomprehensible to the two backwater villagers.  
「Save? No no, it was merely a transaction. Now it’s your turn to keep your promise」  
Maia nodded, acknowledging the deal they made with the monster. Rowan, though, remained silent. Kibadios noticed the conflicts raging within the boy’s eyes but he just responded with a faint smile. After all, he was interested in what the boy could do. Sacrifice only himself? Save your lover? Though, after seeing that fight, you should know that I am more than capable of decimating your village if you did something rash. The hyrid wrapped up the unsuspecting couple with his shadowy tentacles then flew back to his cave. He could not wait anymore as he rubbed his pants mid flight, anticipating a release. Once arrived at the cave, Kibadios released the two “cargo”, throwing them hard onto the ground.  
「Are you okay, Maia?」immediately asked the boy.  
「... I’m fine...」  
「Now now now. Dont make me wait. Why dont you two strip down to your birthday suit and show me my delicious late night meals. 」  
Again, Maia responded with a nod and slowly remove her clothes, piece by piece. She seemed to have resigned her life away. Soon, the girl was almost completely naked, asides from a thin layers of underwear.  
「Please, monster-sama! I begged you! Just eat me! Please spare Maia!」  
「That was not part of the deal and you know it.」Kibadios laughed, then violently tore up Rowan’s shirt with his bare hands. Some of his sharp fingers scratched the boy in the struggle.  
「Rowan… Please stop it… it’s fine… I'm fine with it...」  
「But!!!」Rowan turned toward Maia to protest, only to have his face turned bright red as he saw the girl he loved stood still, wearing nothing but her undergarments.  
「Monster-sama… Will there be pain?」  
「... Well… a little bit… If it’s your first time, I guess」  
「... Of course it’d be our first time」surprised the girl.  
「Really? You two are virgins?」now, it’s Kibadios’ turn to be surprised.  
「...Wait! Dont tell me… I thought you’re going to be eating us alive?」Rowan screamed out, his face was now beet red as he just realized what the hybrid meant when he said “eat.”  
「...What? I am not goblins, having to resort to human meat. They are not that more delicious than rabbit’s meat either… I want to eat you as in fuck the shit of out of you with my raging dick! I am half incubus afterall. We have our need.」  
「Damn you!」Rowan sprung toward Kibadios, only to be caught and incapacitated by his shadow tentacles.  
The hybrid now turned his attention toward the girl, who has covered her breasts and pussy the moment she realized the hybrid’s intention.  
「Why are you afraid now?」asked Kibadios, his hands ran down Maia’s silky long hair. 「Just think of yourself as a whore, who instead of selling her body for money, you would be selling your body for the safety of your village...」  
「... I...」Maia’s eyes were now glancing at Rowan, who was struggling to break free from his bind. His mouth seemed to be saying something, though it was nonsense since he was gagged by the tentacles.  
「Dont worry about your boyfriend there… I will also make him mine. You’ll be still together. Afterall, I’m a merciful monster.」The hybrid’s hand now run on the back of Maia’s head. He slowly pulled her face toward his. Suddenly, their mouths touched one another as the girl and the hybrid shared an intimate kiss. In contrast to Maia’s innocence, Kibadios enjoyed his first kiss of this life. His tongue moved around Maia’s mouth, swirling the girl’s own tongue as they exchanged their saliva. Although the kiss only lasted for a few seconds, for the maiden Maia, it was also a lifetime. The moment Kibadios withdrew his tongue from her mouth, she could feel all of her strength has left her body as it collapsed into the hybrid’s embrace.  
「Don't try to fight your urge, it would only make it more painful. You just shared a kiss with an incubus, it has an effect like taking aphrodisiac」Smiled Kibadios as he slowly removed Maia’s bra, revealing her soft breasts. Her sakura-pink nipples were erected from merely a kiss, though it was expected since like the hybrid said, it was an incubus kiss. Spending some time playing with the girl’s breasts and nipples, Kibadios finally slid his hands down Maia’s naked body and got under the last piece of clothing she had: her thin and thoroughly wet white panty.  
「Haa...haaaaa… monster-sama...」Maia moaned as Kibadios’ fingers explored her tight virgin pussy.  
「Arrgh! I really cant wait!」Kibadios shouted out to himself. He was planning to extend the foreplay a bit more but his dick was now at its limit. The hybrid, with his nails, shredded Maia’s panties into pieces, then pressed the maiden down onto the ground. For his part, Kibadios had quickly discarded his clothes away, revealing his thick raging dick, measured more than 10 inches long.  
「Haa.. Monster-sama… it’s not… going to fit...」Maia pleaded after taking one look at Kibadios’ dick.  
「Dont worry… You’ll get used to it, whether you like it or not! Too bad it’s not your boyfriend’s, huh?」Kibadios gave the maiden a wicked smile before plunging his dick deep inside her virgin pussy. Since it was oozing with her pussy juice, there was almost no resistance at all. The brief initial pain Maia felt has soon turned into euphoria as the half incubus, half ogre thrust his dick deep inside her pussy, then slid it in and out, in and out, hitting her sensitive spot every single time. While her pussy was being assaulted by the monstrous dick, his mouth was spending its time playing with her tingling breasts. One of her oversensitive nipples were bitten and sucked dry by the hybrid while the other has become a plaything for his hand. Her initial resistance faded as lust finally took over her body. Her mind went blank as the girl came violently several times, convulsed in streams of pleasure. Still, Kibadios continued to fuck her senselessly with no sign of stopping. It took an hour for the hybrid to finally exploded his cum inside her pussy. As he discarded her down onto the ground, he could see his thick, white cum gushed out of her twitching pussy.  
Nonetheless, the half incubus, half ogre was not satisfied yet. He had just unlocked his pandora’s box. Previously, when he had no toys to play with, when he became horny, he would just masturbate to subside his lust. But now, one taste of flesh and he wanted more… His primal instinct as an incubus had taken over his once clear strategic mind. Kibadios jumped right next to where Rowan, his next toy, laid. With his hands, he dispelled the ability that has been restraining the boy and freed him. The moment he could move, Rowan immediately threw himself at the hybrid that had just violated Maia. The boy’s eyes were now all red from his helpless crying.  
「It’s useless, Rowan-kun!」Kibadios dodged the boy’s assault, then got hold of his hand and pinned him down onto the ground with only one arm. Even though Kibadios only had torn off his shirt, while he was caught in the tentacles’ wrap, his remaining clothes were also slowly dissolved away. Now, the teenager was completely naked.  
「Look at your ass! I hope it’d satisfy me...」commented Kibadios as he eyes were now glued onto Rowan’s bare ass. With his hands restricted behind his back, Rowan was completely helpless when Kibadios finally used his free hand to spread his asscheek apart, revealing the teenager’s pink rose bud.  
「Stoppp!!!」Rowan frantically screamed out. But of course, it was completely ignored by the hybrid as he aligned his dick in front of Rowan’s asshole. Then without prepping or warning, Kibadios pushed his dick pass Rowan’s entrance, then thrust it deep inside his asshole. Just like what happened to Maia, Rowan’s excruciating screams soon softened, then soft moans replaced it as Kibadios’ aphrodisiac fluid started to penetrate inside the teenager’s ass. The hybrid had released Rowan’s arms for a while now, but the male villager now had no strength to resist.  
「What’s wrong, Rowan-kun? Want to cum?」Kibadios has deviously wrapped his hand around Rowan’s dick for some times now and did not allow the poor teenager to climax.  
「Haaaa… hhhhaaaaa...HHHHAAA」  
「If you beg me nicely, maybe I would let you cum」  
「... Please let me cum! Pleaseee!」Rowan was able to hold out for a few minute but his pride and mind finally broke  
「As you wish」Kibadios released his grip on the teenage villager’s dick then turned the boy on his back. The moment it was free, Rowan’s dick exploded with his cum. Since he was laying on his back, his own cum shot up onto his naked breasts and face. Rowan laid there in silence, breathing hard. Still, Kibadios would not let his toy to relax as he again plunged his dick back inside Rowan’s gaping hole, causing him to cum uncontrollably. The hybrid’s mouth began to slide on Rowan’s lean naked torso and licked away all his cum.  
「Sharing is caring, Rowan-kun」declared Kibadios as he kissed his toy with his mouthful of semen, causing the poor teenager to choke in his own cum. Afterward, the hybrid again paid his attention to Rowan’s erect nipples. Ah I love nipples, thought Kibadios as his teeth pulled onto his toy’s nipples hard. After another half an hour, the hybrid finally release his cum directly deep inside Rowan’s asshole. The half-conscious teenager was breathing some sign of relief as he naively thought his ordeals were over. It was far from it.  
Once his toys were full with his own cum, the hybrid dragged Rowan by his arms and threw him right next to the naked Maia. Despite the fact that he’s laying right next to a naked Maia, someone he loved dearly, he felt nothing. In contrast, a terrifying thoughts crossed his mind: he missed the pleasure the hybrid’s dick has given him. He tried to shake his head to free himself from such thought, but it was in vain. Only when Kibadios finally grabbed a hold of his hip, then pushed his dick deep inside his cum-soak asshole again did he felt right again… He, a man who was deeply in love with Maia, was now craving for a monster’s dick. He was afraid to admit it, but on the other hand, he could not deny it. His arms slowly wrapped around the hybrid’s muscular body while his legs locked around the hybrid’s moving ass, hoping his dick would never stop moving. Right next to him, Maia was now moaning uncontrollably as Kibadios’ hands played with her spent pussy. The couple started the previous day smiling and talking, trying to get some water back to the village. Little did they know, just in 24 hours, they have transformed into a monster’s toy.  
……..  
…..  
...  
Morning came. For Kibadios, what happened last night marked a new chapter in his life… and also his toys’ life. He sat upright, fully naked, his back leaned against the cave’s wall next to his bed.  
「Man, I made such an impulse decision yesterday… all because I was horny… I guess it’s true when earthling people joke ‘masturbate before making any big decision’... But still, what shall I do with these two toy I just acquired?」  
The Kibadios signed. Each of his arms wrapped around one of his naked toy: one of his hands were stroking Rowan’s half erect dick while his other hands fondled Maia’s soft and smooth breast. They still did not know, but the moment they opened their eyes was the moment they would have to completely discard their old lives...


	4. Chapter 4

The first few days were hard for Kibadios’ two toys to adjust to their new lives. Since he could not have his toys walking around naked all the time, Kibadios had to sneak inside the village at night to steal some clothes for them. During the time he was there, the villagers were holding a mass funeral procession for all those who died. Apparently they thought both Rowan and Maia were dead since their names were recited at the ceremony. One kid, who shared Maia’s silky hair, were crying and screaming「Onee chan!!!」the whole time. That must be Emma, Kibadios thought.  
He hurried back to his cave, where his two naked toys held each others’ hands and sat silently in a corner. He took them to a nearby lake to wash up, but in the middle of their bath, his primal urge soon took over as he glared at the couples nude bodies. He soon forced both of them on their knees. The intense outdoor sexual intercourse lasted for almost an hour, after which his lust soon faded away and he let them reclean their bodies.  
「You two are not eating?」asked Kibadios as he swung a pair of rabbit grilled legs in front of them. Still, his gesture elicited no response from the despondent couples  
「... Fine then」smiled Kibadios 「You two can die here if you want, but that just means I’d come to the village to find new prey to replace you.」  
「No!! Dont you dare!」Rowan glared at the hybrid.  
「Then eat. I won't ask twice.」  
Rowan and Maia, fearful for the villagers, each took their share. They have not eaten for almost the entire day so now, the two quickly devoured their given portion. Kibadios looked at them. He had not been paying much attention to their physical appearance but now, he had to admit they were as handsome and pretty as any of the famous celebrities he knew from his life on earth. They are a cute couple. He thought. Interesting how fate works out. Had there been no attack on the village, they would probably get married, bear children, and live a happy life…  
「But that’s all over」said Kibadios, continuing the final part of his thought out loud. He had no qualms whatsoever about turning the couple into his playthings, after all, this was partially their choice.「As of now, you two belong to me and only me, Kibadios…. “Got it memorized?”」  
Rowan grit his teeth but slowly nodded, along with Maia. They themselves have made the decision to trade their lives for that of the villagers’ and now they would have to own up to it.  
「When I stopped by your village, I learned that they all thought you’re dead… given the half devoured corpses of your horses and all the blood, I bet. But that is convenient. That way, you can give up your old lives and devote yourselves to become my personal properties. 」Kibadios paused then looked directly at Maia. 「...I saw your sister, Emma. At least I think I did. Short, silvery hair?」  
「That’s Emma!」jolted Maia 「Is she alright?」  
「Yeah, she’s unharmed. She was crying in an arm of some guy, probably your dad, since he had the same hair color too. 」  
「They are all right...」Rowan let out a sigh of relief.  
「... Yup… It was your own decision to become mine that helped to keep your families and friends alive. Just remember that every time you curse your own fate… after all, the world is a cruel place, not everything you want will come true.」Kibadios said while thinking back about every tragedy that had befallen all his past lives. After a brief pause, he continued 「From now on, you can address me as Kibadios-sama or Master… and most importantly, you will have to satisfy my every need at all times… such as now 」  
Kibadios suddenly pulled Rowan toward him. Letting his toy sat on his lap while his hands sensually explored the teenager’s body. 「I am half incubus, so I can feel aroused at any given moment. When such time comes, obediently offer your bodies for me. That way, no one would get hurt. On the other hand, since you’re my properties, I will keep you safe… That is my promise. 」  
The two nodded, though Rowan was now trying to suppress his moaning as Kibadios’s fingers had been playing with his nipples and the tip of his dick for a while now. Of course, the night again played out exactly as last time as the three soon indulged themselves in an intense intercourse session. The next day, when Kibadios woke up, his dick was still hard, docking deep inside Maia’s tight pussy, who was sound asleep on top of him. Rowan, her ex-boyfriend, laid exhaustedly naked right next to the hybrid.  
After the following few days, Kibadios continued to learn more about his new toys. As it turned out, Rowan and Maia were not a couple, at least not yet anyway. They have been childhood friends, and neighbors. However, five years ago, when Rowan’s parents unfortunately passed away in a tragic accident while accompanying a trading caravan, the boy was adopted by Maia’s parents. They have lived in the same house since there, with their feelings for each other becoming more and more apparent as the days passed. Yet, the shy little teenager did not gather enough courage to confess his feelings for Maia.  
「Hah, I really thought you two were a couple.」laughed Kibadios 「So it was a surprise for me when you two said you were virgin. I thought for sure you would have done it already. Well, I guess… Thanks for saving yourselves for me.」  
Kibadios deviously provoked Rowan, though the young teenager gave him no responses. The hybrid has been trying to break his toys’ spirit to ensure they would be obediently serving him. It seemed he had succeeded with Maia, since the girl soon became obedient and opened up to him more and more. Now, she was responsible for cooking food and doing small chores. Starting from her second week of being his toy, he could clearly noticed her change as she actively tried to please him sexually. Whenever they were doing it, her moanings have become more and more unrestricted… Rowan, on the other hand, despite dutifully served Kibadios’ sexual needs from time to time, still retained a large resentment at the half incubus, half ogre. It’s so clear just from looking into his eyes.  
Regardless, Kibadios still actively trained Rowan. Maia, even though was not gifted with magic or fighting, possessed an unparalleled talent for alchemy. The girl was able to distill several potions and poisons just from harvesting herbs from the forest. Unlike Maia, Rowan was a prodigy at healing magic. Of course the teenager was not aware of his talent since he lived in a backward, desolate village. After one scan using his , Kibadios was surprised at his toy’s status and potentials. Ever since, the two would be practicing magic together, with Kibadios teaching everything he knew about basics of healing magic to Rowan. The hybrid knew his toy’s mind was still not completely broken, but since he knew that under his manipulation, Rowan would eventually broke so it’d be better to teach him magic now and save time later. After, he was confident with his power, in case Rowan ever dared to rebel. The hybrid wanted to move out of the forest by the end of the year, once his familiar came back to report to him about the intel of the world.  
「Hahahahaaa!」  
Rowan let out an unrestricted laugh as one of Kibadios’ fire magic backfired and charred his face completely black during one of their training sessions. Of course Kibadios did not plan for this, but he was amused at this development. After all, it’s been a month since Rowan became his, and the teenager had never laughed. _Who would be in a mood for laughing when they’re seeing their love interest started to fall completely into the charm of an incubus._ Kibadios thought to himself. Even though Rowan and he had started to talk with each other more often, this very moment was when Kibadios first heard Rowan’s laughter. Granted, it only happened when something bad had happened to him, but still… It seemed like Rowan has also suddenly been aware of his laugh since he abruptly ended it.  
「Are you okay, Kibadios-sama?」He walked to the hybrid, tending to his master’s wound as any obedient toy should be.  
「.... Yeah… I'm fine」answered Kibadios while staring at Rowan. 「Let’s call it a day. Maia should be ready for dinner back in the cave」  
The hybrid and the apprentice healer soon made it to their cave, with Kibadios’ hands thoroughly touched and squeezed his toys’ ass while walking. This was their normal routine, which made Rowan extremely uncomfortable the first few weeks but now he seemed to have accepted it.  
… Just one small push...  
That night, in the darkness of the cave, Rowan opened his eyes and sprung up from Kibadios’ arm. The teenager glanced over as Maia, laying naked, snuggled under the embrace of the monster.  
I love Maia! I hate this life that we’re living! … But why? This evening… I could tell… His incubus charm is slowing getting me…  
Walking naked to a corner of the cave, Rowan pulled out an obsidian rock. He had picked up this rock, sharpened it, and tugged it there in secret. With the sharp obsidian rock in his hand, he walked lightly to Kibadios. He had planned for this very moment, but he knew that if he did not do it now, he would never do it, not ever, since he would soon be fallen completely into Kibadios’ influence. Gather all his composure, Rowan delivered his kill stroke. The obsidian rock penetrated hard into the monster’s chest. As his blood gushed out from his opening wound and splashed onto Rowan’s face, Kibadios was awoken to a sharp pain in his chest. Using his mana, the hybrid tried in vain to contain the blood, but to no avail.  
「... YOUU!!!」Kibadios screamed out, blood flowing from his mouth. 「HOW DARE A MEre… toy like.. You...」  
The loud scream woke up Maia, who quickly got away from the hybrid as he struggled in agony.  
「... I...」mumbled Rowan, his mind was now completely blank. His whole body shook uncontrollably. The teenager was not able to formulate any response before Kibadios’ hands finally fell down. His naked body laid motionless as the life force in his glaring eyes faded into black.  
「... You did it, Rowan… Kibadios...sama… is dead?」  
The couple embraced each other, weeping uncontrollably. Finally, they were free from the monster’s grab.  
The couple returned to the village, which welcomed them back with open arms. Of course, they made up some excuse for their month-long absence since they did not want to let anyone know the real story. Soon after, Rowan, this time, found his courage, and confessed to Maia. Even though there were still young, they have decided to get married. They were already sixteen though, so it was not too uncommon. The ceremony was held in the square, with everyone from the village was invited. And so, they lived happily ever after, with the memories of that one month buried deep in their conscious.  
….  
…  
…  
Or so Rowan thought.  
The moment Rowan kissed his bride, Maia, at the ceremony, he could feel something was wrong. He loved Maia, but somehow, their kiss did not give him the same passionate feelings he experienced when he did it with Kibadios all those nights. Then, seeing Maia, laying naked on his bed during the wedding night, did nothing to arouse him. He loved Maia, but somehow, this felt wrong… And so time passed: one day, one week, one month, one year, one decade passed. The life he spent with Maia was more like a close friends living together, sharing a home, rather as husband and wife. Not one moment did he not miss the days he spent with Kibadios. Yes, it was resentment and hatred that he felt at first, when the half incubus took away Maia’s and his peaceful days. But during that one short month, he had changed… Maia had changed… Rowan would not care less whether it be because Kibadios’ hypnotic charm or because his personal charisma, but he knew… by now, ten years later, he knew he had loved his captor… Now, every day, he yearned for the half incubus’ embrace. He yearned for his kiss… He yearned for his dick, which gave him pleasure. He yearned for something that can never come back. All because of him… of his thoughtless decision that one night, when he plunged the obsidian rock into his master’s heart.  
「ARGGHHH!!!」screamed out Rowan. His own scream brought him back to reality, where he was standing right inside the cave where he spent his days with Kibadios. The monster’s skeleton still laid there, on the cold slab of stone. His rock, his one mistake, was still there. Rowan slowly brought up Kibadios’ skull next to his crying face  
「I am sorry, Kibadios sama… I am sorry… I… I am sorry!!!!!」  
The healer continuously mumbled his apology to the hollow skull until his voice gave out. The despondent Rowan picked up the obsidian rock, which was stained with his master’s blood. Without any thought, the man plunged it straight into his heart, ending his miserable life and correcting the mistake he had made, more than ten years ago. Darkness came over his mind…  
「Having a nightmare, my pathetic little toy?」  
A familiar voice brought Rowan’s consciousness back from the abyss. In front of his eyes, his master, with his eyes glowing red in the darkness of the cave, stared right into Rowan.  
_Where am I? … This is… we’re still in the cave?_  
「and what are you trying to do with that sharp rock?」asked Kibadios, as he still laid naked on the straw bed while Rowan was on top of him, his hands hold on the rock tightly.  
「... I… I… I am sorry, Kibadios sama!!!」Rowan cried out, which awoke the soundly sleeping Maia. The teenager swiftly threw his rock away, his hands touching Kibadios’ bare chest, trying to make sure he was not injured. 「Please, dont leave me! I will stay with you, for eternity!!!」  
「Of course… You have no choice, my toy.」Smiled Kibadios. 「How do you like that future?」  
「It was terrible… It was...」Rowan could not even finished his sentence since he was overwhelmed with tears in his eyes.  
「... So now, are you saying that you willingly want to become my obedient toy?」  
Nodded Rowan  
「Even though you may be controlled by my hypnotic charm? All the future that you experienced was due to my unique ability… knowing that, would you still pledge your obedience to me?」 Kibadios was now holding Rowan by his hair, forcing him to look straight at the hybrid.  
Nodded Rowan without any hesitation. It did not matter if the future was fabricated, all he knew was that he would not want to experience it ever again.  
「And Maia...」Kibadios turned to look at the girl  
「You know my feelings, Kibadios sama」smiled the alchemist.  
「Fine. Then tonight, let’s reaffirm your loyalty to me.」Ordered Kibadios. Both Maia and Rowan nodded, knowing what their master was requiring of them. The two started to pleasure the half incubus, half ogre monster they called “master” throughout the night...  
  


Maia's sketch:  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thoroughly inspired by The Strongest Brave Who Craves For Revenge, Extinguish With The Power Of Darkness. When the MC appeared behind the two sons, I was like "rape time!" and then I was like: "... why not truly rape time?" Then I read Kaifuku Jutsushi no Yarinaoshi and I was like "why not harem time?".... Hence this.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Rowan Z.  
Age: 17  
Level: 14  
Mana: 10,400  
Class: Mage_Healing  
Ability:  
Unique Skill: N/A

Maia Z.  
Age: 16  
Level: 10  
Mana: 17  
Class: Alchemist  
Ability:  
Unique Skill:

_Interesting. Now the world’s system registered them with my initial… I wonder if that was because they have completely devoted to me or because they have received my incubus mark_. Kibadios thought as he scanned his servants’ status. The incubus mark, of course, was referring to a small magic seal, located right above his servant’s private parts. This seal was just a way to mark a property of an incubus, though it could only be casted into individuals that have given their consent. It has been a week since the fateful night when Rowan’s mind was finally broken, and now, his two servants have completely become his, both their bodies and minds.  
「Kibadios-sama, how are our stats?」asked Maia worrily, afraid that she has not become useful enough for the hybrid.  
「Well, decent enough, I guess. I did not expect you two to become A rank just in a month period. Still, I like the progress Im seeing here」Kibadios walked toward Rowan, who was shivering nonstop. His mouth suppressed some faint moaning sounds. 「Especially Rowan. His abilities have not leveled up, but I like the increase in his mana. His mana reserve was now ten times higher compared to when he first started.」  
「That’s great!」Maia excitedly responded  
「And you’re no slacker either, your abilities have leveled up. Though I could tell just from the quality of your alchemy products.」Kibadios praised the girl, while his hand slid into Rowan’s ass.  
「Thank you… Master.」blushed Maia  
「NNNN...HHHAAAAA!!」Rowan moaned loudly in mid of the conversation as the hybrid finally had removed a huge dildo from his ass. As he held the black, vibrating dildo made from his shadow tentacles, it suddenly vanished into thin air.  
「Thank you, Kibadios sama, for taking it out of me」  
「I told you, didnt I? That the punishment for trying to kill me would only last for a week. I'm a man of my word」His hand was now caressing Rowan’s blushing face.  
「... Again, I am sorry for...」  
「 “Frankly my dear, I dont give a damn.”」Kibadios smiled, then pushed Rowan’s wet lips against his for a deep, passionate kiss. With a string of their saliva still connected their panting mouths, he continued 「...All I care about is that now I have obtained you, with your uttermost devotion.」  
Afterward, the two servants continued their training every day as instructed by Kibadios. Since he told them he wanted to move out of the forest by the year end and that he would not want to be burdened by them being weak toys, both Maia and Rowan tried their best to improve, fearing they would be abandoned by the hybrid if they did not. Rowan spent most of his time perfecting his healing magic. Because Kibadios was not a healer, it was tough since Rowan had to learn most of the advance casting techniques by himself. Yet, his master still trained with him from time to time. Soon enough, Rowan was able to advance to a stage in which he could morph his healing magic to a more advanced, defensive one. Kibadios was excited by the progress Rowan made for his defensive spells could even protect him from one direct hit of Kibadios’ fireballs, the same spell that scared the crap out of the “advanced” mage he fought more than a month ago. With Maia, Kibadios was no help at all. But that did not impede her growth one bit as she steadfastly improved her ability as the days passed. Since she’s no fighter, every time she went out to collect herbs, Kibadios would accompany the girl. Now, Maia was completely open to the hybrid, telling him about her life in the village, about Emma, about her likes and dislikes. Unlike her, though, Kibadios was still closed off to the world, even to his devoted servants. He was betrayed before, and now knew better. All he did was listen to Maia, without giving her any details about his life. Yet, during these days, spending his time with Maia and Rowan, somehow he felt at peace. Somehow, he wished this would be it, that these peaceful moments would last forever… Maybe, he did not need vengence...  
WHAT THE HELL!!!  
The hybrid shouted out in his thought during the middle of the night. The hybrid was laying naked like usual, with Rowan below, dozed off into his sleep while sucking on the hybrid’s dick. On his side, Maia’s naked body leaned against his, her breast pushed against his arm.  
「This is not the life I wanted!」said Kibadios. His voice must have been loud enough since both Maia and Rowan was woken up by it.  
「What’s wrong, Kibadios sama?」asked Rowan as he slid his sticky, cum-soaked body up toward Kibadios.  
「Are you okay?」asked Maia, concerningly.  
「... We will leave tomorrow!」 declared the hybrid.  
「「Huh??」」  
「Like I said, we will move out the forest tomorrow. I was planning to wait until my familiar returns, but not anymore. It can find us on the way.」Kibadios looked at his servants 「Any complaints?」  
「「... No, master.」」  
As morning came, both Maia and Rowan was ready. They have nothing but the clothes on their bodies so of course it did not take long. Kibadios, on the other hand, took a while since he went deep inside the cave and gathered most of the goblin’s loot. The cave used to belong to the goblins so they have hoarded, among skeletons of noob adventures, a lot of their equipment and several bags of gold coins. With this, he would have money for the trip. Selling the equipment would get enough to buy Rowan a staff to conduct his magic too.  
Once finished, Kibadios and his servant finally left the cave. Their first destination would be the town which his two servants were trying to ask for help from. They told him that the town was fairly big, with lots of shady smithing shops so he could unload these weapons without much questioning. If travel by foot, Rowan estimated it would take about 2 days. Of course Kibadios could just fly there, but then flying to a human’s town as a monster was probably not a good idea. As of now, the hybrid had thoroughly disguised himself, masking his trademark incubus scent and ogre’s horn, making him look completely like a 16 years old teenager.  
As the three walked farther and farther from the village, Kibadios kept noticing Maia’s hesitation. The girl frequently looked back at the village direction with an expression of uneasiness.  
「Don't want to leave your family? I can leave you here if you want. After all, I have no need for toys who are not completely devoted to me」  
「No, Kibadios sama! I want to be with you」Maia shook her head. 「It’s just… Im worrying about Emma...」  
「... Do you want to have a final goodbye to her?」  
「Huh? … Can I do that?」  
「They all thought you’re dead but with my ability, I can make it as if your little sister is dreaming of you.」Kibadios scratched his head and looked away shyly. He did not want to leave his servants with the impression he was a compassionate monster… It was just he knew how hard it was to not able to say the final goodbye.  
「Thank you… Thank you, Kibadios sama!!」  
The group of three turned around toward the village. Before arriving there, though, they have already found Emma sitting next to a huge tree, in the middle of a meadow nearby. It seemed like her dad was close, busy gathering something from the field. The little kid still looked depressed, her eyes were all red from crying, even though it had been more than a month since her sister and Rowan disappeared. The hybrid casted a low-level illusionary spell to isolated Emma, allowing Maia to approach her as if it’s her spirit. Kibadios did not care what they were talking about so he stayed a bit farther away, waiting for her to finish the conversation.  
「Maia... she really needed it.」said Rowan as he sat down near his master.  
「Is that so?」  
「Yeah. Her mom died giving birth to Emma, so ever since, she had been playing the part of her mom for Emma… This goodbye would help her to give Emma the push to live freely on her own. And it would help Maia to have her closure too.」  
「What about you? Is there anyone you want to say goodbye to?」  
「Not really. My parents had already passed away. There’s Maia, but then she’s still with me.」  
「Say… Do you still hold any feelings for Maia?」Kibadios stared at Rowan.  
「Yes.」answered Rowan immediately with a smile 「Though, it’s the same feeling Maia has for Emma. You’re now the only one that I love… the only one that I devote my life for.」  
Rowan leaned onto Kibadios.  
「Love? Ha! It’s not love that you’re feeling. It’s just Stockholm syndrome.」dismissed the hybrid.  
「... Stockholm? What’s that?」Rowan’s eyes were wide open.  
「Nah, nothing. But don't confuse your feelings with love. I just broke you and Maia into my perfect toys, that’s all.」  
「...」

After saying goodbye to her sister, Kibadios and his two servants resumed their journey. At first, all three were travelling on foot but after a while, Kibadios’s patients finally ran out. The hybrid conjured up and wrapped his thick tentacles around Maia and Rowan while using the others to swing and wrap around the tall tree’s branches to move. This must be what Spiderman felt. The hybrid thought as he freely traversed through the densely packed forest, skillfully dodged random shrubs and trees on his path. From a depressing mood, Maia and Rowan were now laughing as they experienced this unique mode of travel, all from the comfort of a small shadowy basket made from the tentacles. As the night approached, the company has almost reached the town they want to visit. Still, since Kibadios has become a bit exhausted, they decided to camp for the day. Luckily, just around 5 miles south of the town, the company was able to spot a small ancient ruin. Apparently, according to Rowan, the ruin used to be a large city of an old nation, but after several raids from a neighboring country, the city was abandoned for a much more easily defended position, which the town was now located.  
「I see… Let’s just stay here for the night then!」decided Kibadios.  
The sun finally set down beyond the forest. As usual, Rowan had made a small fire, which Maia used to roast a few forest animals that they caught on the way here. With her , no matter how blant was the catch, they always tasted great.  
「So what is your plan, Kibadios sama?」  
「First, we need to unload all these weapons at the smithing shop you mentioned. That way we would get some money. Then, I want to travel up the Kuren River.」  
「You want to go back to your old village?」asked Rowan. The two had, at least, heard from Kibadios the story about the village in which he was born and its destruction.  
「Yeah. I want to see with my own eyes… what has happened to it. Then, I want to find that man… the commander who directed the assault… and slowly torture him… slowly kill him… I want to hear his scream… his begging for mercy...」Kibadios stared straight into the small fire in front of him. He wanted to pay back for what the commander did to him, both in this life and in the brief life of his second reincarnation. The commander, who was responsible for his death during the last reincarnation, and the death of so many innocent monsters in the village which he just reincarnated almost a year and a half ago, has to taste the despair that the hybrid himself had experienced… Sitting next to him, Maia and Rowan could only remain silent, looking worryingly at their master. The almost trance-like looking Kibadios finally snapped back to reality, his eyes sharpened.  
「WHO’S THERE??」  
His sudden shout jolted both his toys. Rowan and Maia, quickly stood up, looking at the direction of which their master had just directed his attention too.  
「Hello!」A young, handsome looking teenager, donned in expensive, shining armor, his hands placed on a long sword, walked out of the shrubs in front of the company of three. 「Don't worry, we’re not bandits! My companions and I just travelled a really long distance. We’re planning to visit the town of Syllia, just about 5 miles from here. We were tired and we saw your fire so I just want to come over.」  
Followed him were three more people: a girl dressed in what to be priestess, a large, muscular monk, and an elegant elven man. Hmm, what’s with this typical JRPG party? Kibadios though. And that leader… that aura he’s possessing… No doubt about it… HE’S A HERO CLASS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hentai during the last third of the chapter

「OH MY GOD! Your life story is sooo sad!!!」cried out Ryan, the hero class individual that Kibadios just met. His eyes were now streaming down with tears, strings of snot hanging down his nose, to the disgust of Kibadios’ company and even his own companions.   
「Haha… It’s not that sad」Kibadios shook his head. It’s not even the real story… what’s wrong with this guy here?  
The hybrid, in order to hide his identity, had fabricated a backstory for himself and his two toys. He was just telling Ryan that he came from far away. His family was a bit wealthy so he lived with his two servants. But then his family went bankrupt, his parents passed away from either stress or disease. With just the three of them, they were trying to make it as adventurers and merchants. They even have a shipment of low grade equipment to prove their stories. When telling the story, Kibadios had no idea the hero here would overreact like he was doing now.   
「Calm down, Ryan.」The elven archer patted his friend’s back, then turned to Kibadios. 「I'm sorry for his behavior.」  
「No… No… Dont worry about it… I guess?」  
「So what about you guys? What are you doing here?」asked Maia.  
「We are a group of B+ rank adventurers, though Ryan here is already an A rank, being a hero and all」  
「Really? You’re a hero? That’s awesome!」Kibadios pretended to be surprised. He had known Ryan’s class ever since they first met, though the fact that he’s already an A rank was new to him. The hybrid became a bit cautious now that he knew the individual crying in front of him possessed the same power level as him.  
「No… No… That’s nothing!」Blushed Ryan 「The director at my orphanage told me that I belonged to the hero class after I took some tests, but I’m not really that strong. I’m not well known either.」  
「All heroes started as newbie!」exclaimed the monk 「Being a hero, you’re destined for greatness.」  
「Yeah」nodded the priestess. 「After all, heroes like you would help to protect us against the likes of demon lords, acting as a balance for this world’s order.」  
「Sooo, anyways, what are you plans?」the newbie hero tried to change the conversation as his face was now fully red from blushing.  
「We would just be selling our shipments of equipment here. Then maybe buying a cart for our trip.」answered Rowan. 「What about you? Why are you going to the town? 」  
「We are on our way to the capital.」answered Ryan, which caught Kibadios’ attention.   
「The capital… of this country?」  
「Yeah, Lorian. Kingdom of Maeg’s capital.」  
「...What’s your plan there?」  
「We got a royal decree summon us there. I think many heroes in the area are also heading there. We don't know why though.」  
「...」  
Kibadios remained silent. No matter what the era, summoning groups of hero together was never a good sign. During his first reincarnation, the summoning of heroes at Doriath signified the beginning of a long Holy War. The hybrid bet something has also happened for the king of this country to summon all the available heroes in the area. Still, this was not something he cared about so he doubted that he would ever be involved.   
「Well, it’s getting late. We should get ready to sleep. Tomorrow morning, we can all walk together to the town」suggested the monk.  
Ahh, it’s now the dreadful moment, thought Kibadios. As the hero’s party prepared their sleeping bags, Kibadios glanced around the ruins. This doesnt work! There’s completely no privacy here. I was planning to fuck my toys a bit before sleeping but now this damn hero party just went ahead and sleep next to us.   
「What’s wrong, Kibadios sama?」asked Maia, concerningly  
「... Nothing!」the hybrid pouted.  
「Dont worry, Kibadios sama. I promise we will make up for tonight when we stay at an inn in town tomorrow」Rowan whispered to the hybrid’s ears, knowing full well what his master was thinking.  
「Well, you better be!」He soon turned to Maia 「Can you get me one of your heat suppression pills? Or else I won't be able to sleep tonight」  
「Sure, Kibadios sama!」The girl quickly got from her pouch a small glass bottle contained several pills, which the hybrid just took and gobbled them all 「Master, that were a lot. You were not supposed to...」  
「Just to be safe. I dont want to wake up in the middle of the night to stick my dick in you in the presence of those people…. Argh! Such a pain!」  
Nonetheless, thanks to Maia’s pills, the hybrid slept soundly through the night. His two toys were each sleeping on his sides like usual, except that they were now wearing clothes. The hybrid still groped Maia’s breast a few times throughout the night though since it had been now imprinted into sleeping habit.   
As morning came, the two groups woke up almost simultaneously. After sharing a meal together, they all travelled toward the town. On the way, Kibadios was able to learn even more about the group. Turned out, the hero has just officially been an adventurer for only half a year, which in itself was impressive since within such a short time, he was able to climb his way up to rank A. The elven archer, Reuk, was a close friend of the hero. Apparently Reuk’s elven tribe was close to the orphanage’s village so the two had been hanging out ever since they can remember. The priestess and the monk, though, just joined the party about a month ago. Regardless, Kibadios was amazed at the newly formed party and their teamwork as they effortlessly obliterated several monster packs that dared to attack the group before they reached the town. Of course, the other three members were not as strong as the hero, but they made it up by complementing the others.   
Not even out of breath, huh? Kibadios thought, as he observed the group from behind, right after a small skirmish.  
「Too bad. Seems like I only have a slim chance of success if I want to make the hero my toy」  
「The hero?」asked Rowan, who was walking right next to the hybrid. The teenager hesitated for a moment, then continued 「... Are we not doing a satisfactory job as your servants, master?」  
「Nah, it’s not that. I am an incubus, there’s no such thing as ‘enough’... Does that upset you two?」  
「Not at all.」Maia smiled 「We promised our lives to you. We would do anything if it pleases you. 」  
「...Though, making the hero your toy is a bit farfetch.」  
「I know. I know...」sighed Kibadios.  
\----  
「Here we are!」exclaimed the monk the moment they got to the town’s gate 「The town of Syllia!!」  
Though, in contrast to the loud mouth monk, the town was a bit let down to Kibadios. Calling it a town was probably an exaggeration since it is not much bigger than the village that Rowan and Maia came from. The town itself did not even have a proper wall. Most of their defensive “wall” were made up of small wooden fences. There were two small watch towers at the entrance, though there were no townguards on duty so the group just walked through the checking point without any inspection.   
「We will have to report to the guild in town. Do you want to come with us?」asked Ryan  
「No, I think we will have to part ways here.」Kibadios shook his head. Afterall, he had told the hero’s group that they were also adventures so if they all went to the guild, they would be found down. 「We will be unloading our shipments first.」  
「Is that so? We would be around for another day though so I’m pretty sure we will still see each other around.」  
「Yeah. There’s actually a decent inn at the eastern side of town. We would be renting rooms there for tonight. I really recommend it」suggested Reuk  
「Oh, I know that place. It probably is the best inn in town.」Maia agreed  
「So we would see you guys again tonight, I bet!」  
「... Yeah, of course!」nodded Kibadios.   
And so the hero’s party slit from Kibadios’, much to the hybrid’s relief. Walking next to a hero, to a monster like him, was pretty much a torture. Nonetheless, Kibadios was seriously curious whether he could take on the hero in a one on one fight… Not that he wanted it to ever happen, at least not yet. The hybrid fully understood that until he reached the full potential of his first reincarnation, or that his familiar came back to him, he would still be vulnerable.  
「We better find a different inn.」said Kibadios  
「Well, there are several others, but most look like that」Maia pointed at a run down building, disgusting even compared to the cave that the three had lived in before. One quick look and Kibadios admitted defeat  
「Guess we have no choice but the inn they recommended...」  
Once parted with the hero, the hybrid let Rowan and Maia went and sold the low grade equipment while he walked around the town for a while, since he had never been to one in this lifetime. The town, if i could be called one, was a disappointment. It only took the hybrid less than 30 minutes to visit every location that the town got to offer. Shaking his head once he finished sightseeing, the hybrid found himself in front of a jewel shop. Despite his refusal, the owners relentlessly pressured him into buying some items, most likely since they knew he was not from the town.   
「Fine fine! I’ll take this hair clip and this earrings」The hybrid finally yielded to the pressure. After all, he has never been good at dealing with merchants, even since his life on earth. The hybrid paid for the items using the coins he found in his cave. So it came out to a few copper coins? I don't even know if this was a good deal or not…  
「So what are you buying?」asked Maia, all smiling as Rowan and she both found their master, who just started to walk away from the shop.  
「Hm, Good! You two are here!」The hybrid turned around to his toys. 「Here you go.」  
To Maia, Kibadios handed her a pink hair clip, attached with some flowers that reminded him of sakura on earth. To Rowan, he gave the teenager a long earrings. At one of its end was a blue feather. Both of his toys stood there, speechless. They knew their master could probably be considered a sadist, but they never knew he had this soft side in him. As tears started to flow on both of their eyes, Maia and Rowan excitedly took in their presents and gave their master a hug.

「「Thank you, Kibadios sama!」」

That night, even though the group finally decided to stay at the same inn as the hero’s party, Kibadios did not see them around at all. Not that it matters since now, the half-incubus, whose was in extreme heat since Maia’s medicine’s effect had faded, could only think about one thing: sex. The moment they got to their room, the teenage hybrid quickly pressed Maia down onto their large size bed. He did not even have time to look around the deluxe room as his gaze was now fixed onto his toy, his pent up dick would be pressing against her pussy. As he licked Maia’s nape, the pheromone he released started affected his two toys.   
「Open your mouth, Maia」  
「Yes, Kibadios sama」obeyed the girl. The moment she opened up her lips, a stream of the hybrid’s saliva soon dripped down from his mouth into hers down below.   
「Stay there for a bit. I have to prepare Rowan」  
The hybrid’s attention has now been shifted to his male toy, who has already stripped down onto his white silk underwear.   
「This earrings look good on you.」complimented the hybrid, his hand caressed behind Rowan’s ear.  
「Thank you… Mas...」The teenager blushingly responded, but was stopped short since he found himself quickly restrained by his master’s shadow tentacle. The healer mage was now fully defenseless as his legs were tied up with his knees pressed against his naked upper body. His hands were tied behind his back. The tentacles had also formed a gag around his mouth in the form of an o-ring. With his toy’s mouth wide open, the hybrid aligned his face above that of his fuck toy as he let his saliva, which acts as a strong aphrodisiac, flow straight into the waiting mouth. Rowan could not do anything as his body started to heat up, aching for his master’s dick, his eyes were now looking at his master, begging to be fucked.  
Still, Kibadios would not give it to him right away as he now turned to Maia. The girl had discarded her outer clothes down onto the floor, leaving on her body a layer of undergarment that was so thin that almost every curve on her body was visible to the hybrid. Kibadios smiled, as his arm wrapped around his now thoroughly horny slave, his mouth eagerly sucked on her breast, without even removing the thin layer of fabric. As her breasts were sucked and her nipples were played with by both Kibadios’ tongue and fingers, she could feel some of his fingers had slowly started moving from her hips to her ass.   
「Ugh!」moaned out Maia as her ass was suddenly squeezed by her master the very moment his teeth bit down onto her erect nipple. 「Please, master… give me your dick...」  
Maia started to beg for her master as a prostitute begging for money. Even Kibadios was impressed at the transformation that Maia went through: from an innocent maiden living peacefully in a village to a lusty girl who begged to be fucked by a monster. It’s just like the plot for “Emergence” all over again. He thought several times as she begged for him.  
「Fine, my little toy.」The hybrid had now removed all of his clothes, revealing his well-toned body and his enormous erect dick.   
With Maia laid down on the bed, Kibadios had moved on top of her. With his hand, he finally removed the very last piece of fabric on her, revealing her trembling breasts, along with her dripping pussy.   
「Here I come!」declared the hybrid as he kissed his toy, his dick thrust straight into her pussy.   
「Ahhhh!」screamed out Maia in pleasure. Her master’s dick repeatedly plunged deep inside her, hitting her most erogenous spot as he went in and out. Her legs were now locked onto her master’s buttocks, her arms wrapped around his back as the pair continued to share a passionate kiss. Kibadios would continuously fuck his toy as she screamed out for more. After some times, they would change into various positions. As some points, her knees were pressed against her breast as Kibadios’s dick pounded down hard into her. Throughout the session, Maia has cum more than three times. By the time Kibadios released his cum in her, she was only half conscious due to the intense pleasure.  
「Ha. It’s almost two months and your stamina has not really improved at all.」complained the hybrid  
「Ha..hhh..hahaaa. I’m… sor… ry.. Mas… ter...」mumbled Maia.  
「Well, it’s fine. Just rest there. I’ll play with Rowan」the hybrid turned to his male toy, who was now reaching his limit. His eyes were full of tears as his dick has been raging underneath his silk white underwear. The teenager had leaked so much precum that his entire underwear was now all wet, turning it into an erotic see-through piece of clothing.   
「Dont be impatient, I’m coming.」Kibadios gave his toy a wicked smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first half is yaoi

After an intense fucking session with Maia, the hybrid’s heat has calmed down, though obviously not enough. The monster chugged in liters of water, then walked to Rowan, who has been obediently waiting for his master for more than an hour now. Still under restraint by the shadow, Rowan’s pupil dilated as he realized it would be his turn to be with his beloved master. The monster smiled at his fuck toy, then opened up his mouth, letting water flew down onto his slave’s mouth.  
「I bet you’re thirsty. Drink up.」The hybrid waited until Rowan has taken in all the water in his mouth, then continued 「I’m going to use your mouth for relief!」  
Kibadios proceeded to sit on Rowan’s face, his dick had inserted deep inside his toy’s mouth. With his hands held on tight onto Rowan’s hair, the hybrid started to mercilessly pump his dick down Rowan’s throat. Since he has been tight up, the healer mage could not do anything but letting his master used his mouth as an onahole. Not that he wanted to protest though because as his master stuck his dick deep in his throat, Rowan’s heart had been pumping faster and faster, his own dick’s precum gushed out uncontrollably.   
「Ahh, your mouth feel as good as Maia’s hole!」complimented Kibadios, if that could even called a compliment. Still, Rowan was extremely happy when the hybrid praised him as he cummed hard at that exact moment. His faee fuck lasted a while, but in the end, Kibadios finally released his cum inside his mouth.   
「Now, that was refreshing」Kibadios patted Rowan. The shadow bondage around his body and his mouth gag started to fade away.  
「Gulp」Rowan swallowed all of his master’s sticky cum. 「I’m glad you like it, Kibadios sama」  
「... You’re pretty much a masochist, aren't you, Rowan?」smiled Kibadios.  
「No no… It’s just if it’s you...」Rowan blushed red.   
「Just in a month, I have completely ruin you and Maia for any potential suitor.」Kibadios pulled Rowan next to him, his fingers swirled around the teenager’s hard nipples, causing it to moan loudly. 「Can you even live without me cock?」  
「... Of course not, master!」Rowan leaned in and gave his master a passionate kiss. As the kiss went on, Kibadios slowly removed Rowan’s cumsoaked underwear. Once the hybrid broke the kiss, he picked up the underwear toward Rowan’s salivating mouth.   
「Keep you mouth open. I’ll let you drink your own cum!」The hybrid squeezed the cum out of the underwear and let them drip down onto Rowan’s tongue.   
「How does your own cum taste?」  
「... I prefer yours, master...」  
「Is that so?」The master leaned down for another kiss. 「Uhmm… Your cum taste delicious for me」  
「.... Master...」Rowan was on the verge of tearing up after hearing what Kibadios said.  
「Well, let’s move onto the main course, shall we?」Kibadios traced his finger from the tip of Rowan’s dick, down his undershaft, his two aching balls, then stopped at his asshole.  
「... Please use my asshole as much as you want, Kibadios sama!」  
「I intend to. After all, we need to make up for last night.」Kibadios’ hands grabbed onto the teenager’s full ass, then lift up his bottom until the toy’s asshole aligned with his dick. With no warning, the hybrid again ravaged his toy with his cock penetrated deep inside Rowan’s asshole. Having his sensitivity ramped up to the max with anticipation, the boy’s whole body curled up as his master moved his dick in and out.  
「Haa… AHHH… HHHHH..AHHHHHHH!!! PLEASE! DON’T STOP, MASTER!」begged Rowan  
「... I dont intend to!」declared Kibadios as he pulled, then twisted hard on Rowan’s nipples.  
…..  
He did not know how long did he spend fucking Rowan since the moment he opened up his eyes, it’s been almost noon. As he looked down, he noticed both Rowan and Maia, who were still fully naked, one on each side, were dutifully licking his morning wood.   
「That felt good, though Maia had the advantage since she’s also using her breast… Rowan had the better technique though… I’ll rate both of you 8/10.」  
All three moved to the bathroom since they wanted to take a shower to clean off their bodies, but the shower again transformed into an intense fucking session as Kibadios slammed his dick inside Rowan while Maia licked his behind. In the end, when the three were able to set foot out of their room, it was way past noon. 

Today, Kibadios intended to officially register as an adventure. He had to sneak around the guild, making sure the hero’s party was not there before he entered the building. This guild, just like the town, was a bit run down. There were several adventurers hanging around, drinking beer and screamed out profanities at the guild’s tavern. Few other groups would be hanging out around the job request board, trying to look for suitable jobs. Unlike what Kibadios had thought, the process to sign up to be an adventurer was much easier than he thought. It only took less than two hours, with 1.5 already being a testing phase. Of course the hybrid held back during the test since he knew it’d be suspicious for him to obtain rank A or even A+ as a newbie. In the end, he got Rank B+, while Rowan and Maia, performing at their full strength, got B- and C rank.   
「Oh! This is amazing! You’re a newbie and you already got rank B+?」surprised the female clerk, which was overheard by most other people at the guild. Soon afterward, Kibadios was swamped with people admiring his ranking.   
What is this? This is the exact amount attention that I don’t want! The hybrid thought to himself. It took awhile for the crowd to disperse for Kibadios to be able to talk to the clerk again.  
「Is B+ rank really rare?」asked Kibadios.  
「Well, it’s not really that rare. In fact, most adventurers, saying around 40%, are B rank, about 10% would be A rank. But it’s just rare here, you know? We’re a backward town so not many high ranking adventurers would visit this guild. Though yesterday, I met a hero possesses Rank A+」The clerk excitedly claimed. 「Ahh… He was so handsome, with a bright looking face that radiates like the sun! One look and I could guess he’s a hero class.」  
「Oh yeah, we know him and his party.」  
「Really?? You know the hero? No wonder you ranked that high during the test」  
「Well, I dont really “know him” know him. I just met him before entering the town... 」  
「So you know where is he now? We were supposed to meet him at the inn yesterday but we did not see him.」  
「Oh, he did not return yet?」surprised the clerk. 「He and his party took a job cleaning out the goblins nest that is a bit too close to the town for comfort.」  
「... Did he?」  
「Yeah, that was nice of him too. That job is beneath him, but since no one is taking it, he volunteered because he said leaving goblins living so close to the town would be dangerous. Maybe he finished late yesterday so he camped out.」  
「Where the nest is at?」asked Rowan  
「About 10 miles northeast of here. But why?」  
「Oh it’s nothing. I just want to know.」  
「Anyways, we have to leave now. Thank you for the ID card.」  
「No problem! Come back to us if you are looking for requests.」  
「We’ll do!」

「Well, that means we may be able to see the hero’s party at the inn tonight. 」said Maia as they walked out of the guild  
「Let’s hope not. I’m weary at dealing with him… I wonder if it’s because of his holy affinity.」  
The group continued to plan for their trip without caring about seeing the hero’s party soon after. There were so many things to buy for the trip. But first, they would use a part of the money they got from selling weapons to buy a wagon and a horse. After all, they did not plan to travel up the river by foot nor by spiderman move Kibadios did back in the forest. In the end, Kibadios, Maia, and Rowan spent three full days at the town, buying various things and getting ready for the long journey. During this time, Kibadios had the privilege to witness Maia’s special ability in action: the ability to haggle. Despite her innocent look, the girl was able to haggle her way through so many transactions that once they have acquired all the goods, they cost less than ⅓ of what they thought.  
「I told you Maia took in the role of a mother for Emma right? And a mother always knows how to haggle for a better price.」laughed Rowan when he noticed the astonishment on Kibadios’ face.  
On the third day, they were all ready to depart until they went and checked with the guild one last time.  
「... Uhmm.. Can you go to the goblin nest and look for the hero’s party?」the clerk reluctantly asked as he went into say goodbye.  
「... They still have not come back yet?」asked Kibadios 「I have not seen them but I just assumed they came back, check in with you, then depart right away. After all, they told us that they have an urgent meeting at the Lorian.」  
「That’s why I was worried.」The clerk could not hide her concern 「They have not checked back with us at all. Though of course, there’s a chance they just left for the capital without letting us know. He’s a hero, after all, so there’s no way lowly goblins would cause him any trouble.」  
「... Okay, it’s fine. I’ll check out the nest.」  
「Thank you! Thank you!」


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GORE and TRAGEDY. I REPEAT, GORE AND TRAGEDY.  
Sketches:  
Maia  
https://i.imgur.com/onzOgF0.jpg  
Desmond:  
https://i.imgur.com/7Tp59sB.jpg  
Reuk:  
https://i.imgur.com/Rw5NqT0.jpg

「Well, that does not look good, does it?」Kibadios clicked his tongue. 

It took almost an hour for Kibadios and his toys to reach the goblin’s nest in question. Since it is located a bit far away from the main road, the gang had to walk during the last one third of the trip so it took longer than they would have expected. Once arrived, they hid themselves in a bush while scouting for any sign of goblins. At first, since they have believed the hero would have eradicated the nest, they did not expect to find any goblins walking around but to their surprise, the entrance to their nest was closely guarded by a group of goblin sentries: four of them carrying long, crudely made spears, walking back and forth across the narrow gate while three others were standing up above the earthen entrance, looked out vigilantly for any sign of trouble. In this world, unlike how they were depicted in many other fantasy books back on earth, goblins would be classified as non-intelligent monsters. They could not comprehend speeches nor think much for themselves, so the sights of goblins guarding their nests as soldiers would almost be unthinkable.

「With this level of organization, there’s no doubt there’s a  **Goblin King ** resides in this nest.」concluded Kibadios.

「Goblin King?」asked Maia and Rowan

「... Wow, you guys know less about this world even more than I do」

「「I’m sorry.」」

「Unlike non-intelligent goblins, Goblin King is a very tricky and crafty individual. Their intelligence may exceed many human strategists and tacticians out there… Well, at least that’s how it was during my first reincar... 」Kibadios stopped short of letting his two slaves know more about this past. 「Anyways, in short, this means trouble… Though I doubt it’s a trouble for the Hero’s party though.」

「... But the goblins are still here.」pointed out Rowan 「Does it mean the hero failed?」

「...」Kibadios stayed silent for a bit.「Well, we will find out, won't we?」

As cautious as Kibadios, the hybrid began to strategize for his attack on the nest. Even though it was unlikely, he still operated under the assumption that the hero’s party had failed to fight off against the goblins and now were captives. If that was the case, it meant Kibadios and his slaves would most likely suffer the same fate if they were not careful. After half an hour preparing, the three began to move out. 

「This time, you will be the star, Maia!」

「I will try my best, master!」The girl excitedly responded. Little did she know, this battle would be where her future nickname “ **The Poison Queen** ” be born. 

Once ready, Kibadios, Rowan, and Maia finally walked out from the bush. There presence was easily spotted by the goblins who soon sprung into action, with the spears holding goblins charged forward while the others readied to hit the gong, alerting their pack. Yet, just like what happened back at Rowan and Maia’s village, the goblins were all swiftly decapitated without them even noticing. The moment their heads hit the ground, their black blood splattered all over the green grass, some found their way toward Kibadios who was leisurely walking through. Yet, the droplets of blood suddenly hit an invisible shield casted by Rowan on his master, Maia, and himself, preventing them from getting dirty. During all this, Kibadios was surprised at the fact that both of his toys were walking resolutely by his side, showing no sign of disgust or panics.  _ And just to think, just more than a month ago, their eyes were full of fears when I found them.  _ The hybrid thought to himself. Once they reached the gate, Maia, with several small glass bottles wedged between her fair, slender fingers, gallantly threw them into the nest’s long, dark hallway. Once the bottles hit the ground and broke opened, several substances began to spread out and flew deep inside the nest. A few drops of the substance, which would have been extremely lethal to any other individuals, landed on her fingers. Maia sensually licked her finger clean, then turned to her master.

「It should only takes a few minutes.」declared Maia.「After that, all individuals got infected with the poisons would be dead.」

「Good job, Maia.」Kibadios patted her head. 「Still, dont let your guard down. Rowan, keep erecting your defensive barrier as we walk in the nest」

「Yes! Master!」

The three walked cautiously next to each other deep into the nest, all under Rowan’s protection. Kibadios would probably be able to accomplish the task of cleansing the nest by himself, but giving Rowan and Maia chance to practice their power would always be a good idea. Even now, Kibadios was amazed at the potency of Maia’s poison as they walked passed dozens of goblins’ corpses, all foaming and bleeding from their orifices. The girl was not supposed to possess much combatant prowess but looking at the mountains of corpses from her use of poison, Kibadios would have to reconsider her role in his group. Rowan, too, was performing much better than expected as he continuously put up a 360 barrier around them as they moved, a task that would probably be difficult for high class mages… at least during the time of Kibadios’ first reincarnation. The hybrid would have no idea how much magics have advanced since then. Nonetheless, judging from the mage that attacked the village, he would say it has not advanced at all. 

The group swiftly made a sudden stop, since in front of them, two huge orcs laid dead, fully naked, thick cum were still leaking out from their throbbing erect dick. Lying beneath one of the orc appeared to be someone. As Kibadios moved the orcs bodies asides, both Maia and Rowan gasped hard as they noticed someone familiar:  **Reuk ** the elven archer… at least part of him anyways as the poor elf’s body has been mutilated, with both his arms and legs were chopped off. Reuk laid on the floor on his stomach, all naked, with orc cums flowing out from his loose asshole. His bodies were completely beaten up as Kibadios could tell most of his ribs were broken. Just within days, the orc had completely transformed him into their personal onahole. 

「... Ki...ba...dios?」the elven archer whispered as he opened his eyes the moment Kibadios picked him up and let him lean against the wall. 「... you’re … a demi-human?」

「... Yes.」He answered with a smile. Ever since they stepped into the nest, he had dispelled his disguise since maintaining it requires a bit of his mana, and the cautious hybrid would not want to waste his energy on such a farce. 「What happened here?」

「He… ughh!」Reuk coughed up blood as the poison had penetrated what remained of his body. 「... betrayed us… DESMOND!」

「The monk?」surprised Kibadios, though this would explain why the hero party was defeated by lowly goblins. Now that he knew it, he had much better confidence in dealing with the nest. 「... I am sorry, Reuk. But you’re poisoned. We used it to eradicate this nest and sadly, there’s no antidote」

「... It’s…. Fi..ne… but… plea..see, I beg… you.. Please help… Ryan!」

「Where is he?」

「Deeper…inside…」

「Leave it to me.」said Kibadios, then he continued with a smile, his tongue licking his lips. 「Reuk… Since you’re dying anyways, can I  **devour** you?」

「...」The elven archer closed his bleeding eyes. 「You’re ... a half ogre... arent you?」

「So you know about ogre’s unique skill, < **Devour** >?」

「... Go ahead… But please… rescue Ryan… dont harm him...」Reuk resigned his life since he knew he had no other choice.

「I promise.」

「AND KILL DESMOND FOR ME!」yelled out the elf, his eyes wide opened now, though they were fully dyed in red blood.

「I promise.」Kibadios’ shadow began to envelop the elf. Unlike pure blood ogre, whose < **Devour** > skill would require them to bite their prey into pieces and swallowed them whole as wild animals, Kibadios could use his shadow to “swallow” his prey.

「Will… there… be… pain?」the elf whispered, his consciousness has finally slipped away.

「... No… I promise.」

「Go...o...d… I’m… s..ic..k … of… p..ain...」Reuk let out his final words as the shadow fully wrapped around his body, then it constricted and retreated back into Kibadios.

「Hmm… You taste much more delicious than I’d have thought, Reuk… Rest assure. I’ll take in your vengeance. 」smiled Kibadios creepily. 

Behind him, both Rowan and Maia looked in horror as their master truly “ate” another being. They knew that their master was a monster so this would not be unexpected, but now that they have witnessed it in person, their whole bodies were trembling. Though, their tremblings were not because they were afraid of their master or seeing him as a bloodthirsty monster that he was. They were trembling because of how emotionless they were when witnessing such an act. At this time, they have finally realized they have fully rejected their humanity. To them, their master’s deeds and thoughts would now be acting as their moral compass, if it can even be called “moral.”

「You two are afraid of me now?」asked Kibadios once he turned back to them.

「Of course not, master!」Rowan firmly answered.

「... Though Kibadios sama… Why did you say we don't have antidote? 」asked Maia since in her pouch were antidotes for several of her poisons.

「... the state that he’s in, it’d be better for him to die, wouldn't it?」

The two nodded, knowing that had it been them in Reuk’s shoe, they’d be asking for death themselves. 

「Anyways, let’s continue deeper into this nest. We need to find Ryan… and that girl. I wonder if they’re alive」The three resumed their formation. 

「... Master, so what does your skill, < **Devour** > do?」asked Rowan after a brief moment of silence between them.

「It’s a unique skill for the ogre race. Apparently, it’s also rare for ogre to possess it though. But anyways, it allowed its users to gain the skills of those whom they “devour.”」

「So does it mean now you have Reuk’s abilities?」

「Yeah. Though I dont think I can fully control them well yet.」

「I see… 」Maia thought for a while, then she hesitantly asked. 「... If we ever fall in battle, would you “devour” us?」

「Of course! After all, you two are all mine.」grinned Kibadios broadly

「「Thanks, Master!」」The two excitedly responded, knowing they would be able to help their master, even in their death.

_ Oh man, this was totally not the reaction I was expecting! I was going to scare them, but why am I scared instead? … Seriously, did I break them too much?  _ Kibadios warily glanced at his toys as the two have been smiling nonstop ever since they knew no matter what, they would prove useful for their master. It took the three of them another 10 minutes until they finally reached the exit of the goblin’s nest hallway. By this time, the poison has been diluted enough that it would not be able to kill anyone. Luckily for the three, though, all of the surviving goblins were busy circling something in the big circular ground at the end of the hallway so they did not notice the intruders, nor the fact that their companions out in the hallway were all dead. Kibadios and his toys quickly hid themselves behind several large rocks as they assessed the situation. This area of the nest seemed to be the innermost chamber, located below the ground. Here, only a few flickering fire from the torches acted as sources of light. Several small streams of underground water crept out of the earthen wall and ceiling, dripping down onto the floor in a harmonious rhythm. The scene reminded Kibadios of either the place where Tidus from Final Fantasy 10 met Rikku for the first time or that place where Goblin Slayer fought an “orge” with his transportation scroll… In fact, if he’s currently a character in a badly written story, he was pretty sure his writer would use the visual from those places to describe the current area he was looking at right now.

Once Kibadios had finished scanning the “battlefield” and formulated appropriate strategy, he now focused his attention at the goblin horde, with several distinct orcs being spotted. The pack was paying attention to something attached to the wall but since his field of vision was limited by the crowd, he couldn't tell. On the far right of the chamber, though, he could clearly spot two of his main targets. The Goblin King, sitting naked on his throne, his hands holding onto a naked girl’s hip while his enormous, deformed dick, as thick as Kibadios’ arms, was pounding mercilessly into the girl’s pussy. Sitting beside him was none other than Desmond the monk, the traitor that brought the downfall of the hero’s party. The man was smiling, his gaze fixated at the wall where the goblins were.

「Come on, Ryan. Just give up, both you and I know you’re just making it hard on yourself… literally...」

_ … So he’s over there… Ryan! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, I hate both gore and tragedy but it's goblins we're talking about.


	9. Chapter 9

「Time’s up, Desmond」said the Goblin King as he discarded the girl onto the ground after having cummed hard in her. Kibadios soon realized the girl was the priestess that has accompanied the hero. 「You have your three days.」

「Aww… Can I have one more day? I’m pretty sure he’s really close to his breaking point」

「We have our deal. My boys and I have our needs.」Laughed the Goblin King as he stroke his dick.

The Goblin King walked slowly down his throne, his hand grabbed firmly on a large silver spear, which most likely a loot since goblins did not possess the skill to forge any weapons. As he walked by the priestess, who laid lifelessly bare on the ground, the Goblin King, without even glancing at her, suddenly thrust the spear’s blade straight into her heart, ending the poor girl’s life instantly. Rowan and Maia almost sprung forth to the priestess from their hiding place, but their movements were stopped by their master. Shaking his head, the hybrid signaled for them to calm down to continue observing the situation.

As the Goblin King walked toward the hero, the crowd of dozens of lower class goblins and orcs parted onto either side. With that, Kibadios was finally able to see Ryan the hero. Completely stripped naked, the hero was strung up into the air by his arms, leaning against the wall. His body was covered in bruises, some have darken while others were still bright red. Undignifying for a hero, his dick was completely erected, leaking precum like a faucet. With his eyes covered in a black blindfold, the hero squirmed around, moaning escaped the gag on his mouth. Below him, two small goblins, holding a blunt end wooden stick, constantly prodded his asshole while laughing like maniacs.

「Three days. Under strong aphrodisiacs that can kill an elephant. Yet not even once he begged to be fucked」complimented the Goblin King sneeringly 

「I know!」exclaimed Desmond. 「Ahh, I would just love it to see him begging for my dick like a common whore in the market on his own volition.」

「Well. Since he didnt. I guess I will claim him first for myself.」the king signaled his goblins to remove his blindfold. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, the hero angrily struggled, trying to break free of his shackles as he saw the priestless’ lifeless body lay on the ground. 「Surprised to see your companions here, Hero? Yes, yes, it’s true. Your companions were not able to escape like you thought they would. In fact, the elf had been turned into an onahole for my orcs. Soon, it’d be your turn.」

Licking his lips hungrily, the Goblin King approached the dejected Ryan. The hero had suddenly stopped struggling the moment he heard the fate of his companions. 

_ Well, I guess I need to act before that hideous thing taint my soon-to-be toy…  _

As the kings hand reached out for the hero, Kibadios suddenly jumped out of his hiding place, his hand equipped with the giant scythe he once used during the night attack. With one swing, he quickly chopped off the heads of several goblins and orcs, only to have his strike stopped by the extremely reactive Goblin King and his silver spear.

「What is this?」The king’s eyes turned red from rage as he realized intruders were able to infiltrate into his deepest chamber without setting off any alarms. 「Where did you come from? Where are my guards??」

「Dead.」

「... Kibadios kun?」Desmond stood up, surprised at the presence of someone he knew 「That appearance… you’re demi-human?」

「Isn't it obvious?」The hybrid gave the monk a smile while his eyes were still paying attention to the Goblin King he was facing.

<Analysis>

Woube.

Age: 85

Level: 30

Mana: 1,400

Class: Goblin King

Ability: <Skullcrusher lvl3> < Earth Roar lvl4> 

Unique Skill: <Leadership> <Thought Acceleration>

_ … Thought Acceleration? So the longer I stay in the fight, the more disadvantage I become since he can formulate more plan for counter attack… _

_ _ 「Get him!」Ordered the king as both he and Kibadios were currently contesting their physical strength by having their weapons clashed against one another. Still, clearly, the Goblin Kings was losing since he could feel Kibadios’ scythe getting closer and closer to his body.

Heeding their King’s order, the remaining goblins and orcs rushed toward Kibadios. 

「Now, Maia!」ordered Kibadios. 

From her hiding place, Maia leaped forward. In between her fingers were, again, several small bottles. Though, this time, they did not contain poisons as the one she previously used. Swirling her hands around, she let whatever in the small bottle diffused out toward the incoming horde of goblins and orcs. With one snap of her fingers, sparks began to appear around the monsters. Confused, they stopped their charge and looked around. 

BOOM! 

Suddenly, wherever the scent diffused to, the area caught on fire. With her being an alchemist, creating volatile gunpowder like substance was an easy task. However, the skill that made her creation deadly dangerous was the fact she could feel the air circulation and spread her scents so that only targeted area would be affected by the explosion.  _ Despite the unpredictable molecular diffusion governed by Brownian motion, Maia somehow still are able to direct her “scent” wherever she wants like an airbender _ , Kibadios thought,  _ an elegant ability that is befitting her maiden look… Even I would have trouble dealing with her _ . Due to her manipulation, even when Kibadios was downstream of the wind, he was completely unaffected by the fire that was set off. The same thing cannot be said for the orcs and goblins though since all of them had fallen down onto the ground and burnt to a crisp. 

「Damn you!」Screamed out the king as he tried to reduce the distance between him and Kibadios while helplessly watching his pack reduced to ashes. After all, even though he was holding a spear, his specialty was close combat… So was Desmond. The monk sneakily stepped behind Maia during all the confusion, readied to strike down at the unsuspected girl. 

「< **CHAOS SMASH** >」screamed out Desmond. With his ability activated, a large haki enveloped his arm. Desmond was confident since with just one hit from him, the girl would be pulverized. After all, this was the very attack that brought down the Hero. Yet, the girl turned her head around, facing the mad monk without any fear in her eyes. 

CLANGGGG!!!

It was a hit and he knew it.  _ She’s dead!  _ Desmond thought to himself. Yet strangely, his hand hurt… actually it really hurt. 

「ARGGHH!!!」The monk screamed out as he noticed he had hit an invisible barrier, just a few inches away from her face. From pure instinct, the monk jumped back a few steps, then looked around to find Rowan, who was casting a defensive spell to protect Maia. 

_ Damn it! I forgot they had three people!  _ Desmond thought. His setback was severe since one of his arms, which was his main weapon, has just been taken out from the fight. Yet, before he could think, a barrier soon appeared right in front of him, then another to the right, and another to the left.  _ Shit! This is…  _ With his quick wit, the monk again jumped back even farther away. His reaction was just right in time since had he been slow for even a second, another barrier would be constructed behind his back and boxed him in. 

「What is this? Why the hell are you guys so strong?」yelled out Desmond. If he had trouble dealing with the two, he knew he stood no chance against the demi-human who was leisurely fighting against the Goblin King. From his estimate, the man, Kibadios, possessed a power equal or even exceeded Ryan. After all, the monk could only take down Ryan because he was caught off guard. Had it been a fair fight, there was no way he could win. With that, he fully understood the situation he’s in: there was no way he could win. 

「Haha… Woube, it’s been a pleasure doing business with you, but I’m afraid I don't want to die together here.」

「What… are… you… talking about? … Give… me… a hand!」shouted the Goblin King as he was out of breath, trying to keep up with Kibadios.

「No chance! I gotta escape! It’s now or never!」The monk, using his one good hand, dug down onto the marble floor of the chamber, then with all his strength, broke a fraction of the ground and threw it toward Maia and Rowan. Of course, the huge piece of the floor broke off into pieces before hitting the two teenagers as it collided with the large barrier Rowan erected. But the moment the dust settled, Desmond had already escaped. 

「Damn it!」shouted Rowan, who was preparing to chase after Desmond but only stopped when ordered by Kibadios.

「Don't worry about him. Who knows if there’s any traps. Don't chase him」said Kibadios. 

「Damn… You… Desmond!」the Goblin King panted. Now that all of his underlings were dead, his unique skill, <Leadership>, was useless since it could only be activated on his underlings, granting them extra strength and stamina. His <Thought Acceleration> has always been activated, yet, with the 14,000,604 scenarios planned in his head, all led to him being killed by the hybrid standing in front of him. Escaping was impossible now that the hybrid’s underlings has stood in front at the only exit. He could use the Hero as a shield, but then the hybrid had given him no chance to break away from the fight. The milliseconds that the hybrid attention was directed toward the barrier boy, though, was his only shot. The Goblin King dropped his spear onto the ground, then sprung forward, his hands formed into the shape of a claw.

「< **Skull Crusher** >」screamed out the Goblin King. His ability, < **Skull Crusher lvl3** > , was a perfect skill for close combat. Similar to < **Chaos Smash** >, once the ability was activated, haki would be concentrated into the user’s fingernails. The moment the opponent got grabbed by the users would be all over as their bones would be instantly shattered. 

Despite the Goblin King’s confidence in his attack, Kibadios remained calm even when the king’s reach has gotten so close to the hybrid that dodging it would be impossible. The confident smile on the king’s face vanished as he realized both his arms had been sliced clean off. 

「AHHH!!!」the king collapsed on his knees 「HOW DARE YOU!!!」

Swooshhh!

The moment he finished his sentence, his head has already been rolling down onto the floor.  _ Why did it turn out this way? Just a few moments ago, everything was going great!  _

「This was much easier than I thought」Kibadios stomped onto the Goblin King’s head to stop it from rolling around, then picked it up with his hands. The black goblin’s blood dripped down his arm「Ryan must be really careless…Now, its time for you to rest in my stomach, you ugly bastard.」

Again, Kibadios’ shadow crept out from his feet again. Though this time, it took shape of multiple shark heads, each of their teeth was as sharp as a knife. The shadow circled around the headless body of the Goblin King for a few times, then mercilessly devoured it by shredding its flesh into pieces. Like a pack of piranha, the feeding frenzy lasted for mere seconds as the corpse disappeared into thin air, leaving splashes of blood on the floor. Once finished, Kibadios then threw the goblin’s head he was holding into the pool of shadow, leaving no traces of the Goblin King behind. 

「We’re sorry, Kibadios sama, for letting Desmond get away.」Rowan apologetically approached his master with puppy eyes, expected to be scolded.

「Dont worry, he would only be temporarily extending his life … for now… After all, I have promised Reuk to avenge him. And I may be a lot of things, but not a liar. 」Kibadios lovingly patted both Rowan and Maia  


「You two did well. Much better than I expected, actually.」His hands began to move down from their slender backs to their pear-shaped buttocks and gave them a few soft squeezes. 「I will reward you two accordingly later.」

After paying attention to his toys, the hybrid turned around and walked to Ryan, who was still strung up high. 

「You’re safe now, Ryan」said Kibadios as he held the naked hero in his arms after lowering him down from the rope. 

「Haa… haaaa」Moaned the hero, then he continued to speak incomprehensibly 「Kiba..dios? … Re..uk?」

「... He’s dead.」replied Kibadios. The hybrid has now positioned the hero on his back to be carried out of the goblin nest. The moment he heard his best friend has died, tear filled his eyes as his consciousness started to fade away. 

「Should I use give him my potion to heal, Kibadios sama?」

「... No. Not yet, anyways.」answered the hybrid after he thought for a few seconds. 「I need his mental and physical state to be weak. That way, I have a higher chance to control his mind through my unique skill as a half-incubus. 」

「You’ll be turning him into a new toy?」asked Rowan.

「Yeah. Unlike you two, though, I’m pretty sure I would need to control his mind for him to stay obedient.」

「I see.」Answered Rowan indifferently… or rather, he was excited. After all, he would soon have a brother in master’s harem.


	10. Chapter 10

「You two stayed out there and guard the carriage. I dont know how long would it take to fully control the hero’s mind.」ordered Kibadios as he placed the hero, who was still flinching and moaning due to the effect of an aphrodisiac, down onto the carriage.  
「Yes, Kibadios sama!」  
「Kibadios sama, please be careful. Despite his condition, he’s still a hero. He may prove resilient to your hypnotic ability.」advised Maia.  
「I know. You two just focus on keeping watch for now.」  
Kibadios and his toys had carried the hero out of the goblin nest and back to the main road, where their carriage located. To make sure no one would disrupt Kibadios’ ritual to corrupt the hero, the group drove the carriage off the road to a secluded area. Now, with his toys acted as a lookout, Kibadios can focus his attention to the helpless hero. Removing the white sheet that Kibadios had used to cover Ryan’s body, he could now admire the well-toned body of the naked hero. He was not muscular nor buff as those gym trainers back on earth but for sure it would be hard for the hybrid to find a single piece of fat on Ryan. His stomach, covered in his firm six packs, was covered in his sweat just like the rest of his body. Kibadios could feel a few of his ribs were broken, most likely due to Desmond’s close punch. I will heal you soon, Ryan, the moment you become my new fuck toy. Kibadios thought as his hands roamed freely across the hero’s upper body. As his hands reached Ryan’s pink perky little nipples, the hybrid would swirled his fingers around the hero’s small areolas.  
「Time to wake up, my hero」smiled Kibadios as he flicked Ryan’s hypersensitive nipples, causing his dick to twitch around.  
「HAAAA!」The unconscious hero was brought back. The hybrid gave Ryan some time to process what had happened「Kibadios? … Where am I?」  
「You’re in my carriage.」answered the hybrid 「Do you know what has happened?」  
「... I… Reuk… and Sophia…I」His memory came back to him. 「... Because I’m too weak...」  
「Yes… yesss」confirmed Kibadios of the hero’s incompetence while he held the hero face right in front of his… was an innate unique skill that all of succubus and incubus possess. Of course, the ability was not an overpowering skill like it was tend to be portrayed in hentai and yaoi doujinshi back on earth since the conscious mind was much more complicated for any ability to take over. Instead, it worked by exploiting the weakness in the minds of the targets. That was the reason why Kibadios did not let Maia or Rowan to heal the hero since that would strengthen him and let him resist the power of 「Because you were weak, your companions have all been killed.」  
「... Kibadios… I...」The hero tried to escape Kibadios’ gaze, yet, he had no strength left to even push away the hybrid.  
「In the end, it was me who helped rescuing you. How will you pay back your debt to me?」  
「I...」  
「Weak, little boy, who thought he could take on the world just because he’s a hero… tsk tsk tsk...」  
「I tried my best, trust me, Kibadios… I wanted to protect them!!!」Ryan was now on the verge of crying as tears swelled up in his eyes.  
「You know what Reuk said right before I ate him? He said ‘IT’S ALL RYAN’S FAULT! MAKE HIM PAY FOR MY DEATH!’」  
「No… I...」The hero finally broke down crying after hearing what his best friend just reportedly said. The shock destroyed the hero’s logical mind to the point that he completely ignored the fact that Kibadios just admitted to eating his best friend.  
「They are all dead because of you and yet here you are, naked and horny like a slut.」The hybrid slowly wrapped his hand around Ryan’s fully erect 9 inches dick.  
「No… This … is because I was fed with aphrodisiac...」Ryan shook his head.  
「... Is it? Or is it because you’re lusting for me?」Kibadios leaned in and sensually bit the hero on his nape. The moment the hybrid’s teeth sank into his skin, Ryan cummed hard into Kibadios’ hand. This was the first time he was able to climax for the past three days since Desmond and the Goblin King did not allow the hero to cum, not until he begged for their dicks, at least. Ryan’s mind became blank. His holy affinity soon eroded into nothing as Kibadios’ finally took hold of the poor hero’s mind.  
「Did you just cum because of my bite?」Kibadios held up his hand soaked with Ryan’s cum. 「A horny little hero who failed to protect his friends… How will I punish you? How can I fulfill Reuk’s last wish of making you pay for his death? … Oh I know! How about I make you my slave?」  
「... Your slave?」Ryan asked blankly.  
「My sex slave, to be precise.」The hybrid pressed onto the side of Ryan’s cheek. Once the hero was forced to open up his mouth, the hybrid would stick his cum soaked hand inside the hero’s mouth, letting him licking up his own cum. 「Being my sex slave would be a way for you to atone for your imcompetence…」  
「... N… no… I」  
「Besides, aren't you lusting for me right now?」Kibadios placed his finger on top of Ryan’s cock slit.  
「... No… A… aphrodi..siac… makes me...」  
「Search your feeling, you know it’s true: You yearned for me when we first met. You lust for when and that’s what distracted you back in the goblin nest… Where you party members died… all because of you」  
Ryan now started crying like a child.  
「...No… I didnt mean to… Nooo… I」  
「It’s fine, I'm here.」Kibadios, after putting down the hero, would now comfort him. The hybrid hugged the hero tightly, giving the hero the support he desperately needed. Interestingly though, Ryan started to wrap his arms around the hyrbid and reciprocated his hug.  
「Kibadios… I did not mean to let them die… I tried my best to protect them...」  
「I know… Your master understands. I don't blame you.」  
「... Master?」  
「Yes.」Kibadios leaned in for a deep kiss, then continued. 「I am your master. And you’re my obedient sex slave. You lust for me, you wanted to be mine, and that distracted you and resulted in your friends death… But I don't blame you. 」  
「... Thank you… master?」  
「Good. Now, look at me… What’s my name?」  
「Kibadios...sama?」The hybrid could see the hesitance in Ryan’s eyes.  
「Good.」Again, the hybrid complimented him, his hand patted the hero’s head like he was petting a well behaved dog. Each of Kibadios’ touch would now calm down the hero’s guilt stricken mind. 「Who am I to you?」  
「... My master?」  
「Am I? Look like you dont believe what you just said.」Kibadios withdrew his touch from the hero, leaving him feeling abandoned.  
「No! Please don't leave me, master!!」The hero hurriedly held Kibadios back. The hybrid knew he had successfully turned the hero into his fuck toy. This was much easier than Kibadios thought, though all thanks to the exhaustes state that the hero was in.  
「Look at me.」Kibadios ordered Ryan, which the teenage hero obediently followed. 「What are you feeling right now when you’re looking at me?」  
「... Hot… 」answered the hero as he again felt the effect of aphrodisiacs.  
「Do you lust for me?」  
「I lust for you.」  
「Do you want me to fuck you senselessly?」  
「I want you to fuck me senselessly.」  
「Are you my obedient fuck toy? Are you mine?」  
「I am your obedient fuck toy! I AM YOURS!!!」The hero has finally reached his limit. 「Please fuck me, master!!! I can't wait anymore! I need your cock in me!」The hero pulled Kibadios in for a kiss, this time, on his own accord. Once finished, Ryan would pulled his legs up, his knees pressed against his chest, his hands spread out his asscheek, revealing his pink rosebud, gapping and twitching uncontrollably.  
「Good...」Smiled Kibadios, his cock poked slightly at the hero’s asshole. The combination of the aphrodisiac and the anticipation for his master’s cock turned Ryan into a true crazed slut. 「Before you get a taste of my cock, let me hear from your slutty little mouth, once again, who are you?」  
「My name is Ryan! I am a hero! But most importantly, I am your obedient slave, Kibadios sama! Please don't ever abandon me! 」cried out Ryan.  
「Good!!!」exclaimed the hybrid as he finally pushed his cock inside the hero, sending an unspeakable wave of pleasure straight into his brain. For three days, the hero had tried his best to resist the effect of the aphrodisiac, but this very moment, he embraced it. His master’s cock sent the hero’s eyes rolled back into his head, his feet curved up as his cock exploded, shooting his cum straight into his face. Kibadios leaned his body against his slave’s bruised body for a kiss. Despite his master’s weight pressing against his broken ribs, the hero ignored the pain as he did not dare to do anything that would push his master away. With the hero’s inner wall wrapped tightly around his cock as he pistoned it in and out, it did not take long for the hybrid to finally cum inside his slave, marking the hero forever his. For his part, Ryan shrieked out in excitement as he could feel his master’s warm cum flooded in asshole.  
Of course, cumming just once was not good enough since Kibadios quickly turned the hero around and fucked him in doggy style. With one of Kibadios’ hands pumping Ryan’s cock, another teasing his nipples, while his cock slit in and out of Ryan’s now thoroughly fucked hole, the hero could not even make a sound as his teeth instinctually ground hard against one another, his fingernails scratching onto the carriage’s wooden floor.  
「Do you like my cock fucking your once virgin little hole, Ryan-kun?」  
「Haa… haaaa… Yessss!! Master! I love your cock!!! I LOVE YOOOUUUUU!!!!」  
「Remember this twisted ‘love’ that you’re feeling as I fuck your brain out, Ryan-kun!」Laughed Kibadios. Not in a million times did the hybrid imagine he would be turning a hero class individual into his toys. 「After tonight, you won't be able to live without my cock. Just like Rowan and Maia!」  
「YESSHHH, MASTERRR!!! 」screamed out Ryan. 「I AM YOURS!!! FOREVER YOURS!」  
The two continued their intense fuck for another two hours, after which the hero would collapsed as his wounds and exhausted stamina finally rendered the him unconscious. Kibadios, however, was still not satisfied. The triumph he experienced today had caused his testosterone level to skyrocket. The hybrid soon called in his two fuck toys who have been obediently waiting outside. Despite having tasked with guarding the carriage, however, the two have been mesmerized by the moaning coming from inside the carriage. Rowan’s cocks have been erect, creating a tent in his pants for the last two hours while Maia’s panties had been thoroughly wetted, with some of her pussy juice dripping down along her slender thighs. The moment they heard their master called for them, their heart jumped in excitement.  
「「Yes, Master!!」」  
「Come here, strip!!!」  
Their clothes quickly dropped down on the floor. Their eyes glanced toward Ryan, who laid in puddles of cum, while their tongues started licking their soft, red lips. They could not wait to be fucked by their master… and their master could not wait to release his cum inside their assholes and pussy.  
「Like I said before, I’ll reward you two for your excellent performances.」  
「「THANK YOU, MASTER!」」Shouted out the two almost simultaneously, with heart shapes could be visibly seen forming in their eyes.  
\-------

「You sick twisted monster!」Reuk angrily shouted at Kibadios.  
「Hey, sorry for letting the monk escaped but aren't you going to thank me for saving Ryan?」  
「How dare you did that to him?」  
「Let’s be honest here: Ryan was under the influence of so much doses of aphrodisiacs, even if I was not controlling him, he would offer himself to me sooner or later. 」  
「Why are you doing this? 」Reuk held Kibadios by his shirt. 「I knew what you have been through, I have seen your past… I understand your hatred, but it does not give you the right to enslave others. Look deep inside you, you know you’re not a heartless...」  
「You have seen my past? So how does it feel to have seen the truth about this world?」Kibadios glared at Reuk. 「To correct what I have wronged and to destroy those who have wronged me, I will continue on this path… And you have no power to stop me.」  
「... That may be so… But dont you think you can control Ryan forever like you did with him today. Sooner or later, he’ll break free of your control. He’ll give you a good beating and set you straight」  
「Have you seen how Rowan and Maia changed? Sooner or later, Ryan would be mine even without being controlled.」snickered Kibadios. 「and together, they would help me with my revenge… Burning down this very corrupt world and its arrogant self-proclaimed gods. 」  
「Kibadios… You’re walking down a path that has no return.」  
「... Do you remember that very moment when you screamed out in rage, asking me to kill Desmond, right before you died? That is how I feel, every second, every minute, every hour, every day. There is no return for me.」  
「Ryan will stop you… He will...」  
「We’ll see, won't we?」

Ryan's Sketch:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sleepy when I wrote this and since I have not proofread it, it may be filled with inconsistency and plot holes lol


	11. Chapter 11

On the first day after Ryan’s induction into Kibadios’ harem of fuck toys, the hybrid let him borrow some clothes they had stored in the carriage while allowing Rowan recovered most of the hero’s injuries. To both the surprise of the hybrid and the hero, it only took Rowan a few spells to completely heal the hero back to how he was before. According to Ryan, who was more knowledgeable about this world, such a feat was rare, even for high ranking healer found in the kingdom’s royal capital. Such compliments from Ryan made Rowan’s face blushed red. 

「As long as I am useful for Kibadios sama!」Rowan scratched his head shyly.

After breakfast, which all of them gobbled their food like hungry beasts since none of them ate anything last night, Kibadios turned to his newest toy.

「... Do you mind if we take a walk after this?」asked Kibadios. Ryan has been staying silent for the entire breakfast that it made the hybrid worried about whether he was still under his mind control.

「... Sure...」Ryan answered while avoiding Kibadios’ gaze. 

_ This is not a good sign. He’s not acting as if he’s my toy at all… _

The two individuals, a hybrid monster and a hero, walked silently next to each other for a good ten minutes. Not even once did the hero made direct eye contact with his supposed master, and that worried Kibadios tremendously. At this very moment, the calculating hybrid was strategizing his plans for the scenario in which the hero would suddenly break out of his mind control. The warning he received from Reuk was now echoing inside his head. 

「「... So.」」Both of them initiated the conversation at the same time.

「「...」」

「「You go first.」」

「「No, you...」」

「... Ahhh… 」screamed out Ryan in frustration. 

「You go first, Ryan.」yielded Kibadios, this time in a more demanding voice since he wanted to know what the hero was thinking before formulating his responses.

「... I wanted to thank you for rescuing me from the goblin nest.」said Ryan.

_ Huh? No anger or anything? It seems he’s still under my control _

「Dont sweat it. Sorry I was too late to save your companions.」

「... No, it was not your fault. Like you said yesterday, it was all my fault… I was weak」

He remembered our hypnosis session yesterday? The hybrid was surprised. Even though yesterday was the first time he performed < **Hypnosis** >, he believed anyone who was under its effect should not be able to remember the session itself. _ Maybe because he’s a hero so he’s more resistant… I have to be careful on what Im saying. _

「... Yesterday, when I was under the effect of the aphrodisiac… I remembered you said you ate Reuk?」

_ Shit! _ Kibadios panicked, though there was no way he could deny it.「... Yes. One of my unique skills I inherited from my ogre father let me devoured him whole and obtained his abilities.」

「Was there any pain?」

「No. I made sure he would not feel any pain.」answered Kibadios frankly.

「Thanks… Master.」Ryan let out a faint smile.

_ What did he just call me? So he’s still under my control?  _ Kibadios was thoroughly confused.

「Master? You're alright?」Ryan concerningly asked when he noticed the hybrid has stood still, looking at him puzzlingly. Yet, the moment Ryan looked straight at Kibadios’ face, the hero quickly turned away, covered his face with his hands, his ears were all red.

_ Wait, dont tell me he’s blushing… _

「Yeah, Im fine. 」answered Kibadios, his hand grabbed onto the hero’s burning face 「... Are YOU okay?」

「... I… 」The hero’s burning face turned even redder as their eyes met. 「I am sorry, Master! I was so lewd yesterday, all because of the aphrodisiac!!!」

_ … Ka… Kaa… KAAWAAIIII!!!  _ The hybrid screamed internally as he realized the reason Ryan was acting strange all morning was not because he had broken free of his mind control, but because the hero was remembering everything they did yesterday.  _ You’re even more innocent than Maia and Rowan, my virgin little hero! _

「It’s… It’s fine.」Kibadios calmed himself down and switched back to his calculating personality within seconds. 「... So you remember what happened yesterday night?」

「Yeah.」nodded Ryan. 「You put me under your mind control...」

_ FUCK!?  _ Jolted the hybrid. 

「... and so I have begged to be your slave 」Ryan fidgeted. 「... And then, we… had… sex... I begged for your … you know… and...」

_ What is going here? So he is now aware that I put him under mind control but then he still consider me as his master now? So, does this mean the skill worked?... or not? _

The hybrid scratched his head, worrying about the hero gaining back his free will, but soon adorableness radiating from the hero caused him to just forget all the concerns. His hand instinctively patted the Ryan’s head and ruffled his beautiful crimson hair.

「Dont worry about it, Ryan. I like how you acted last night. A hero helplessly begged to be fucked like a horny whore, that’s just hot!」reassured Kibadios. The hybrid intentionally described the hero demeaningly, just to observe his reaction. And to his relief, the hero did not show a hint of anger as he nodded and smiled at his master, devotedly. 

_ So despite his awareness, the < _ ** _Hypnosis_ ** _ > still works! _

「Kibadios sama」the hero hesitantly called out his master’s name after the two have started to walk back to their camp 「About your < **Hypnosis** >... Is there any way... you can erase the memory of what happened in the goblin nest from my mind?」

Kibadios suddenly stopped walking, and just stared at his newest fuck toy.

「Ryan, You disappointed me.」the hybrid declared.

「Kibadios sama… I ...」

「Look here, Ryan the hero」Kibadios held the back of Ryan’s head, pulling the hero toward his face. The intense eye to eye contact rattled the now visibly nervous hero. 「I did not know you are such a coward, though had I known this, maybe I should have left you there in the goblin nest. If you keep trying to forget a memory just because it’s unpleasant or painful, how can you ever grow as a person? Forgetting your past, or in this case, the sacrifices of your companions, just to find a peace of mind, how selfish are you? Can you still consider yourself a hero after that? 」

「No!... But I… Everytime I close my eyes, I could see them suffering in agony… all because I failed to protect them.」Tears fell down the hero’s cheek

「Then live with your failure. Your failure defines you, it molds you into the future version of YOU. The moment you forget a part of your past and your failures, you forfeit a part of your own future.」Kibadios passionately lectured the hero. The hybrid did not know he would have cared about it that much but somehow, Ryan reminded the hybrid of his past self. 「Channel your regrets and hatreds to be the seed for your growth, Ryan. Only then, can you find the peace you’re looking for. 」

The hero at this point, could only nodded. Suddenly, he felt a gentle touch on his face by his master, wiped away his tears.

「Grow stronger to avenge the death of your companions. Grow stronger to be more useful for me. Grow stronger to be useful to your own self」Kibadios leaned in and whispered into Ryan’s ear. 「... and one more thing, I lied to you about Reuk’s last word. He did not blame you. He asked me to save you. Do not let his sacrifice be in vain」

As Kibadios walked away, he soon broke into a cold sweat. _ Why the hell did I do that?  _ He totally got caught up in the moment and inadvertently revealed the truth to Ryan. However, it seemed like his control still clouded the hero’s perception since he would just smiled and thanked Kibadios for telling him the truth. Nonetheless, the hybrid clicked his tongue and reflected his latest slip up. This was his third reincarnation as a monster, his mind and body filled with grudge and the desire for revenge. He thought he had discarded the last of his humanity and compassion, yet it still resided within him, waited to sneakily take over his thoughts and actions as it did just now.  _ I think I like myself better when I am in heat and lust would just turn me into a heartless ass _ . 

Once Kibadios and Ryan got back to the campsite, Kibadios would tell Ryan about his real backstory, about how he was born in a monster village, how it was attacked when he was just an infant and his mom had to leave him floating down the river to escape the onslaught, and how he was now longing for revenge against that particular  **Commander** . What he left out, though, was the stories of his previous reincarnations. They began to discuss what to do next since the hybrid’s plan of going up the river to visit his old village was disrupted by the addition of the hero into their party. Although Ryan was in favor of ignoring the summons he received to accompany Kibadios on his trip back to his home village, the hybrid had another idea. He had decided to take a detour and visit  **Lorian,** the capital of the current nation they were in. After all, he reasoned, he saw no reason to rush for his revenge. Going to Lorian, meeting other high ranking individuals and heroes would help him grow even stronger. After all, he needed to regain the power he obtained during his first reincarnation to be able to carry out his grand plan of destroying the false gods of this world. Spending the time to discuss his future plans with his slaves, though, reminded him of the fact that he still did not know much about the geopolitical information of this current timeline. 

「Ryan, can we spend time today for you to teach me everything I need to know about this world?」asked Kibadios.

「Sure, Kibadios sama!!」Ryan excitedly answered. 「Though, I thought Rowan-chan and Maia-chan would have told you about it by now?」

「Well...」Rowan and Maia looked at each other. 「We have been living in an isolated village since our birth so we did not know much either. The world that we know of comprised only of our village and its vicinity. I guess the farthest we ever got to was the town of Syllia.」

「Is that so?」The hero nodded. 「That makes sense why you guys didn't let master know that he is using weird terms to refer to himself.」

「Huh? Weird terminology?」asked Kibadios

「Yeah. You kept referring to yourself as “monster”」said Ryan. 「Technically, that’s wrong. “Monster” are usually used when referring to the unintelligent monsters like slimes, golems… or goblins… But intelligent humanoid races, like ogres, or demonic races, like incubi, are usually called “demihuman”. There is one exception though: the people from the  **Yronas Theocracy** , who believe in human supremacy, would call all demihuman “monsters”. Heck, they even call Elven race “monster.” 」

「「I see!」」Rowan, Maia, and their master all nodded, though the hybrid quickly gave his two slaves a puzzled look, wondering how the hell did they not knowing these basics.  _ But that mysterious man who pulled the strings behind the attack on Rowan and Maia’s village, didn't he call me a monster? Does that mean he’s from the Yronas Theocracy? From his tone, though, it didn't seem like he held any hatred for monsters.  _ 「Thanks, Ryan, for letting me know about this basic knowledge」

「It’s fine, Kibadios samas. After all, you were just born more than a year ago and no one was around to teach you all these things... 」Ryan suddenly looked dejected. 

「What’s wrong?」asked Kibadios.

「No… No, it’s nothing. It’s just that I remember you’re only around 1.5 years old now...and that would make me a shotacon… an extremely perverted shotacon.」Ryan covered his face from all the shame. Since he just pointed it out, both Rowan and Maia also gave the hybrid an “I’m so sorry for being a shotacon” look. 

_ What the hell…Physically, I’m like 16-17 while mentally, i'm already like 70+ from all my previous life combined so that wouldn't be counted as shotacon, would it?… Wait a minute, does that make me the pedophile here since they’re like teenagers? Well, let’s not go there…  _ Kibadios gulped, then tried to change the topic. _ _

「... Anyways, let’s continue. How are the demi-humans being treated in this world?」

「That’s a bit hard to answer. I guess it’s depending on the regions. This country,  **Kingdom of Maeg, ** is a bit friendly to demihumans since they have a lot of elven and ogre tribes living in their territory and they even have a close diplomatic relationship with ** the demihuman city-state of Uruk** . The closer you get to Yronas Theocracy, though, demihumans are being treated worse and worse, with many of the nations’ governments do not grant them the same rights as humans so you can find a lot of demihuman slaves there. On the extreme side, Uronas Theocracy would actively kill any demihuman set foot in their country. 」Ryan explained. 

_ ...That “Uruk” name, maybe it’s just a coincidence, but somehow I feel like it’s related to the ancient city state of Uruk in Mesopotamia, if that’s true... _

「Let’s talk geopolitics later, Ryan. I want to know a few other things first.」Kibadios decided to wait until they have a better map to learn geography. 「First of all… what do you know about ** The Gods** ...」

The hero began to explain everything about this current world to Kibadios. At several mentioning of his  **targets of interest** , the hybrid’s eyes would turn bloody red with rage but he would skillfully hide it from the hero since he was afraid the hero would be too afraid to continue explaining about the world to him. Afterward, the lecture continued on to talk about crucial geopolitical information as the hero drew up a large world map onto the camp ground with a stick. Since the hero was locally from the Kingdom of Maeg, a large part of his lecture was about the kingdom itself.

_ With all these new information, I have to formulate my plan accordingly _ . Concluded Kibadios as Ryan finally finished his Geography and Political Science 101. Since the sun has begun to set, Rowan was tasked to find some game for Maia to cook dinner. Meanwhile, Kibadios would send a letter to the guild girl back in the town through a messenger hawk he bought to inform her of what happened. Of course the letter was written by Ryan since Kibadios did not know how to read or write… something that he had asked Ryan to teach him. He always felt weird how his mind could easily understand and speak the language whenever he reincarnated but he could not read or write, a handicap that he would love to fix. 

「You know, I could tell the guild girl was interested in you.」teased Kibadios as Ryan was writing his letter.

「That’s too bad, because I have already belonged to you.」Ryan gave his master a mischievous grin as a reply. 

_ Well, that admission was just too kawaii.  _ It has been more than 16 hours since he last had sex and the hero’s grin has just kicked off another session of heat in the hybrid. The hybrid soon sat behind the hero, his hands freely slit under his clothes like it was the most natural thing in the world.. At first, they were playing with the hero’s sensitive nipples, which after just a few twists, have caused the hero to uncontrollably moan. Since he was writing a letter, the hero protested a little bit but with his mind still under control by the hybrid, it soon proved futile. The hybrid ordered his fuck toy to continue writing the letter as he pulled down the hero’s pant, revealing his rock hard, precum-leaking cock. His hands then moved down onto the hero’s lower part and rubbed his uncut cock hard. By this point, the hero could not even more a finger, let alone writing a letter, since he was writhing in pleasure. Just a few minutes later, the hero’s cock exploded in cum, splattered it all on top of the letter, which was already covered with his own saliva. 

「Lick up your cum from the letter, Ryan. You still need to send it to the cute guild girl」Kibadios bit down into the hero’s slender nape. 

「Huh? I can write a new let...」

「No, I want you to send her this letter that is dripping in your cum. Dont be too stingy, my toy, let the girl have a little memento from her crush.」

「... Are… are you jealous, Kibadios sama?」asked Ryan smirkingly, after he understood why his master was acting strange.

「You little shit!」exclaimed the hybrid. Being mad since the hero just exposed his intention, the hybrid became even more aggressive. By the time Rowan and Maia came back, the hero was lying naked on the ground, cum leaking out of his gaping hole.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Hiatus. This is the end of the intro arc (FOR REAL THIS TIME) and I need to think of the detailed plot line. Also, I need to focus on my school work for at least 1-2 months.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been a full week since Ryan was put under Kibadios’ control and it seemed like the hero has finally gotten used to being a part of the hybrid’s harem of fuck toys. Of course there were some awkward moments as he saw both Rowan and Maia being naked for the first time, servicing their master together. Being a principled and honest hero, Ryan kept turning his head away the moment his eyes caught glimpses of Maia’s naked body. Even though he did not hold any lust for the girl, his instinct of a gentleman forbade the hero to look straight at the girl while she has fully discarded her clothes. It took Kibadios a few days to help Ryan to get comfortable with Maia presence by purposefully fucking both of them together. By the third day, both of them were happily sucking their master’s cock while naked, one on each side. Despite Maia’s smooth perky breasts and tempting pink nipples presented right in front of the hero, he would no longer avert his eyes as both of them focus on the most important task at the time: pleasuring their one and only master. 

Even though the group has been travelling north toward Lorian, spending most of their time inside the carriage, Kibadios made sure to stop frequently by the roadside. During those breaks, he would make all three of his slaves practice their fighting skills. Thanks to having included Ryan, whose level and skills are almost at the same level as the hybrid, Kibadios now has a sparring partner. This world operated just like any video games back on earth: to raise your level and skill, you have to be continuously fighting with a strong enemy. Since Kibadios had pretty much “maxed out” his level by killing random low level monsters, he desperately needed to fight with someone as strong as him to advance even further. Either that or killing more than 150,000 low level monsters just to improve 1 level. The choice was clear.

<Analysis>

Rowan Z.

Age: 17

Level: 23

Mana: 12,700

Class: Mage_Healing, Mage_Defender

Ability: <Sensory lvl3> <FullHeal lvl2> <Barrier lvl5> 

Unique Skill: <Flame of Restoration>

<Analysis>

Maia Z. 

Age: 16

Level: 17

Mana: 68

Class: Alchemist

Ability: <Synthesis lvl4> <Cook lvl3> <Forager lvl5>

Unique Skill: <Poison Manipulation>

After several training sessions, the hybrid finally scanned his slave’s progress. To his surprise, Rowan the healer mage has finally acquired a unique skill, < **Flame of Restoration** >. He has never fought anyone with that skill but according to Rowan himself, < **Flame of Restoration** > contained a temporal element that allowed its user to cast busts of flame that can rewind about 30 minutes in time wherever it burnt and the effect is permanent. 

「Interesting!」Kibadios was excited to know his loyal slave has acquired such powerful unique skill. 「Do you have full control of it now?」

「I’d say 60%.」

「Try to master it.」Kibadios patted his slave’s head, encouraging his progress. 「Have you realized the potential of that unique skill? First and foremost, it can be used as a healing magic. However, imagine if your opponent has just used some potions to recover, you can instantly negate that recovery by casting the flames on him and rewind back in time to before the effect of the potions take hold.」

「I see.」nodded Rowan.

「For you, I see that your <Poison Resistance> has evolved into <Poison Control>.」Kibadios turned to Maia. Despite her innocent look, her skills have become more and more deadly overtime. _She’s basically Megellan, minus the constant diarrhea and infinitely prettier._ _Her <Poison Control> is just another name for Doku Doku no Mi. _The hybrid thought to himself. 

「Yes, Kibadios sama!」Maia smiled 「Though as of now, I think I can only use 40% of its power.」

「I bet. Since it’s a powerful skill, it would take some time for you to fully master it.」

Next, the hybrid turned to Ryan, his newest slave. Since meeting the hero, Kibadios was never able to read his status since both of them are at a similar level. However, with the hero fully under Kibadios’ influence, Ryan consented without a bit of hesitation to let his master peek into his stats.

<Analysis>

Ryan Z. 

Age: 18

Level: 45

Mana: 5700

Class: Hero_Swordfighter, 

Ability: <Martial Art lvl5> <Heavenly Slash lvl5> <Sensory lvl5> <Thunder Flash Lvl6> 

Unique Skill: < **Holy Blade Works** > <Tempest Crush>

「So you’re aligned with lightning elemental? 」observed Kibadios. 「That makes sense why you were so fast during our trainings.」

「Yeah. Besides that, as you can see, since I have the seed of a hero, I also align with holy elemental, but its not at a mastery level yet.」explained Ryan. 「Apparently, with my < **Holy Blade Works** >, I can summon thousands of swords imbued with holy elements. But as of now, the best I can summon is 10.」

_ Well, that just sounds like Unlimited Blade Works… with extra steps _ , Kibadios thought.

「... With you having taken in my last name and associated with demonic elements, I bet you wont be able to improve your mastery over that holy elemental skill anymore.」

「That would explained so much! I have been having a hard time trying to summon the swords. I just tried last night, but I could hardly materialized 9.」

「... Can you comfortably maintain, say, like 5 or 6?」Kibadios stared at Ryan.

「That should be fine.」

「Then focus your training on using only those 6 holy swords. There’s no point trying to increase the number of weapons if just summoning them draining you so much power already. 」

Ryan nodded repeatedly. 「Do you want to start our training now?」

「Sure!」grinned Kibadios. 「This time, try your best. Fight me at your most powerful state. Dont worry about injuring me. If anything, Rowan and Maia can step in and heal us.」

「Yes, Kibadios sama!」The hero was excited. For a few days now, the hero wanted to spar with his master with all he got. However, during all the past training sessions, he held back his strength since he was afraid his master would misconstrue his actions to be rebellious. After all, he was still a hero and his master was still a demi-human, he did not want the hybrid to doubt his uttermost loyalty. But now, having granted permission to fight against his master using his best effort, the hero was thrilled, his heart beat fast with anticipation. With Rowan and Maia standing on each side of the imaginary battlefield, the fight suddenly started as Kibadios quickly summoned his black scythe. With just one swing, the scythe extended toward Ryan at an incredible speed.

CLANG! 

The hero, with his lightning aligned skills, easily unsheathed his sword and parried off his master attack. Moving in a high subsonic speed, Ryan ziczac-ed his way toward his master. The hero’s unpredictable move caused the hybrid some trouble as he did not know where to direct his strike since his slave kept jumping from one place to another.  _ Damn, just like Ash’s pikachu and his quick attack, _ Kibadios gritted his teeth in frustration. Soon enough, with all his strike easily missed Ryan, his slave was soon standing right in front of him, ready for his counterattack.

「Thunder Flash!!!!」screamed out Ryan, the slash of his sword was now sparkling with electricity. Since Kibadios’ specialty was not truly close combat, the hybrid had no chance of stopping his slave’s attack. Soon, the holy sword cut through his flesh like mud. As his blood splattered onto the ground and Ryan’s clothing, dying it red, both Rowan and Maia panicked. 

「Stay back, you guys!」screamed out Ryan as both of his fellow harem members hurried to their master. 「He’s fine! I did not cut him! It was an illusion. 」

「... How did you know? 」Kibadios emerged from the hero’s own shadow. For the first time, his < **Jagan_Evil Eyes** > unique skill was detected without him having to reveal it. 

「I could feel the difference in the resistance of your flesh.」replied the hero as he swung his sword around his back. 

「So you have perfected your sensory skills to such a degree?」amused Kibadios.

「Yes, master!」Answered Ryan. 

Kibadios knew that his newest slave was strong, but strong was a bit understatement as he witnessed how the hero fight earnestly in person. Each of his attack, thanks to his <Martial Arts lvl5>, was extremely difficult to dodge. The straight, sharp sword, in Ryan’s hand, was fluidy like a hungry snake hunting for prey. Another reason that made dodging his slave’s strikes extremely difficult was the fact that the faint yellow lightning that enveloped the metal sword was almost impossible to see. Whenever Kibadios moved to avoid the sword, he also had to pay attention to the lightning, which could expand or contract at Ryan’s will. Even though the hero almost land several direct hits, as time passed, his master has gotten used to evading. After continuously attacking for a while with no result, the hero suddenly directed his attacks onto the ground. 

「Tempest Crush!」With his swords imbedded into the earth, the hero shouted out, activated his unique skill. The whole battlefield was quickly filled with tiny sparks of lightning as the sky above them darkened. Without any warning, several orbs of lightning circling around the hybrid. For the first time since he was born into this life, he could see a distinct possibility of defeat right in front of him. Kibadios fully understood that on wrong move and he would be electrocuted by those thunderbolts. 

「Incredible, Ryan.」the hybrid praised his slave as he noticed the orbs have now formed a sort of a dome, covered every direction possible. 

「I’m sorry, master! But since you ordered me to go all out...」

「Don’t be sorry!」Grinned Kibadios. Under his feet, his shadow has expanded out, ready to protect its master. His unique skill, < **Demonic Abyss** >, was now fully activated. Even though his shadow could be used for attacking, it was more of a defensive unique skill since it could act as a blackhole that absorbed most of the attacks. When used together with < **Devour** >, Kibadios could easily gobble up his opponent whole, just like he did with Reuk back in the cave. On top of his shadow, his hands clenched into fists, were now covered in black flames. Due to his alignment with fire, he has long achieved mastery over fire magic so casting a fire spell in such a quick time frame was an easy task for the hybrid. Knowing that he could not win without also putting all his strength to use, he has quickly casted the spell of  **eternal flame** . A high tier magic,when casted, a black flame would envelop the caster’s hands. With it, the casters can attack their opponents by projecting the flame. The spell possessed two special properties: One was that it could never be extinguished unless the casters willed it, or they are killed. The second was that the flame could be extended within a 100 meter radius and its projectile could be easily controlled by the caster. This property provided the caster with an unbelievable flexibility in attacking. 

「Here I come, master!」Ryan leaped toward his master with his sword in hand. The hero also directed some of the lightning down his feet to protect himself from his master’s large shadow that was cast onto the ground

「Come, my slave! Let me show you the strength of your master!」screamed out Kibadios. 

By now, several thunderbolts had been fired at the hybrid, but luckily, most of them were blocked by Kibadios’ shadow defense. Some were able to pass through, but they exploded before reaching their targets as the black flame, controlled by the hybrid, easily kept up with their speed and pierced through them. As the hero closed in, Kibadios did not bother to dodge anymore as he also charged straight at his slave. Ryan with his sword and Kibadios with his eternal flame clashed directly, their incredible aura spewed uncontrollably into the surrounding... 

「Ahhh!」screamed out Ryan, who was now laying on the ground, his hands covered his face. 「You’re incredible, master! You’re way too strong!」

「You’re one to talk!」Kibadios was laying next to Ryan, though his head was resting on Maia’s lap. 「I thought I would actually lose.」

「But you didn't!」 Ryan looked at his master with admiration. 「I lost to you… And I bet you didn't even use 100% of your strength either. I can tell.」

「... Maybe 80%?」admitted the hybrid. Though now, after the fight and the adrenaline rush, he has become too horny to care about what happened during the fight anymore. Right now, he preferred to focus on what would be happening next: an intense foursome between him and his three loyal slaves. 

Noticing his visible pant tent, Maia let out a faint smile, then slowly stripped down her clothes, revealing her bare breasts. Without any order from her master, she bent down her back, lowering her breast down onto the hybrid’s salivating mouth. The moment her breast was within his reach, the hybrid swiftly bit and sucked on one of her breasts while pulling and twisting the other. The obedient alchemist could not contain any of her moans. 

「Still no milk. 」teased the hybrid as he released her nipple from his mouth. Just a few weeks ago, Maia has just confessed with the hybrid that her period was late and she was afraid she’d be pregnant with his child. Of course, that would be a blessing for her, but she knew if she was pregnant with his child, she’d be a burden for him. The alchemist girl was soon relieved (and a bit disappointed) when her master explained to her that not having her period was normal since the moment she chose to become an incubus’ slave, her body would change to accommodate the incubus’ constant need for sex. Additionally, it’d be hard for her to get pregnant with his child since the chance that an interspecies couple to conceive was almost zero. That was the reason why hybrid demi-humans were extremely rare… and extremely powerful. Still, the hybrid assured her, she would soon be able to produce milk with her breasts since it was another modification to an incubus’ slave. 

「I’m sorry, master!」Maia covered her blushing red face.

「Dont worry. You’ll be producing milk for me sooner or later.」The hybrid opened his mouth and sucked on his slave’s other breast. 

Ryan and Rowan did not want to lose to Maia either since after removing their master’s clothes, both of the men were also butt naked and skillfully taking care of the hybrid raging boner The hero has, by now, took in the hybrid's whole erect cock down his throat. Despite gagging on his master cock, the hero still consistently bobbed his head and and down, his tongue swirled along the rock hard shaft. For Rowan, the healer thoroughly licked and pleasured his master’s balls with his mouth and hands. Often, he would suck his master ball, then his tongue would slowly find its way down his master’ asshole. By now, the musky scent from their master’s sweat has caused both the teenagers to enter a trance like state, their sensitivity and horniness maxed out as their own cum bust out of their erect cocks from merely licking and pleasuring Kibadios’ cock. The two, who were now covered in their own cum, slid their slimy bodies up against Kibadios. They soon stopped the moment they reached their master’s nipples. With Ryan on his left and Rowan on his right, both his nipples were being massaged and pleasured by the men’s mouth, while each of their hands still wrapped around his cock. Of course, what happened next was the usual intense intercourse as the hybrid intensely fucked his slave’s brains out for more than 4 hours until all of his slaves have laid lifelessly, butt naked on the grassy field. Needless to say, their trip to the capital was delayed by another day…. Not that Kibadios would complain. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing his chapter while I take a break from writing for school lol.   
Btw, one of my "kink" was laying on someone lap while sucking their nipples lol...


	13. Chapter 13

Note: This is still on Hiatus period since Im still busy with my work. I have been writing this chapter on and off for like months. There maybe some inconsistencies within the chapter itself since it was written over a really long period of time. Once I get back to writing for real, I'll reread the whole chapter over and correct any inconsistencies. 

Since Kibadios and his harem were camping just a few hours away from Lorian, they were able to finally make it to the capital at just half past ten. Lorian, the capital of the Maeg Kingdom, was unlike any other small towns Kibadios has passed on the way. First and foremost, it was huge. Even compare to several large towns that Kibadios has passed through, the capital was at least six times their sizes. Protecting the city was a large stone wall structure with numerous watch towers. According to Ryan, there were more than 6 gates leading into the capital and the gate they were entering right now was one of the largest. Indeed, as the hybrid’s carriage approached, the gate seemed to be growing more and more with each step they took. Instead of wooden structure gates that were found in other towns, Lorian’s gates, or at least the one they were entering, was made of metal reinforced with protective magic. Once reaching the gate, he noticed several soldiers, covered in high class armors that hide almost all of their bodies, were inspecting any travellers who wanted to get inside. 

「Name and purpose?」The leader of the city gate’s guards asked Kibadios’ group.

「My name is Ryan, a hero. I am here in response to a royal summon.」Ryan calmly responded, then he turned to the hybrid, who has disguised himself as human to lessen any scrutiny they might get from the guards. 「And here is my master, Kibadios-sama!」

「...Master… of a hero?」surprised the guard as he examined the authenticity of the royal summons. After all, heroes, pinnacles of human existence, were supposed to be the leader of their respective party. It was not too often they would encounter a hero who served someone else. 

「Yeah, I am nothing but his loyal retainer.」Ryan shoot the hybrid a smiling look. After all, on the way, Kibadios had planned to act as Ryan’s party member and follower, but the hero fervently refused and insisted to have people acknowledge from the beginning that Kibadios was his master. 

「... Hmm」the guard looked at Rowan and Maia. 「So, what about them?」

「We are also Kibadios sama’s retainers.」Maia replied with a smile. 

「... Having a hero to serve as your retainer, you must be a big shot, huh?」

「Not really, I’m just an adventurer. Just by chance I helped saving Ryan’s life so he swore to follow and serve me… not that something I wanted but he kept insisting… hahaha」Kibadios lied.

「Is that so? Okay, you guys can...」the guard looked at Kibadios from head to toe. As he almost let them pass, he was interrupted as Kibadios’ chest suddenly swell up. The surprised and confused guard slowly poked the hybrid’s breast. 「What… is this?」

「CHiiiii!!!」a small shadow quickly popped up from inside Kibadios’ shirt, then quickly slid up along his face and nested on top of his head. 

「A slime??」asked the guard.

「Oh yeah, we picked up this little guy here on our way here.」Kibadios raised his arms above his head to grab onto his newly adopted pet. The slime, who he named Nu, was a low class monster he found right after his big mock battle with Ryan. According to Rowan, during the clash, some of the hybrid’s and Ryan’s haki had shot up to the sky and hit a flying monster, causing it to drop its prey down onto the ground. The prey, which turned out to be a cute little slime, was adopted by the hybrid as his pet after Maia seemed to have fallen in love with its cuteness. Since Ryan guaranteed them that despite being classified as monsters, having a slime as a pet was fairly normal, Kibadios did not find any problems with keeping the slime. After all, he was also fond of the cute little slime himself since it reminded the hybrid of his dog during his life on Earth.

「A slime huh? That scared me. I thought you’re growing boobs right there!」laughed the guard. Although it annoyed the hybrid, he remained calm since causing a scene here would make it harder for him to cross the checkpoint. 「Oh well, everything seems to be fine. You guys can come in… Welcome to Lorian, capital of Maeg! Hero-sama, you can report to the Royal Inn, they will make arrangements for your stay here at Lorian. Further instructions will be given to you there.」

After a few nods and thanks, the hybrid made it in the city without any problem. The group took a few steps inside, then both Rowan and Maia suddenly stop moving. For people coming from a mere isolated village like them, who might have never set foot into the capital had it not been for their master, the pair was dumbfounded by the grandeur of Lorian. The capital’s main street, despite being as wide as a highway back on earth, were packed with people and carriages. Each side of the road were decorated with fully grown row of trees that cast an undisrupted shadow onto the smooth pavements, providing refuge for people in the summer heat. According to Ryan, during the springtime, these trees would be blooming yellow with their flower, providing a pleasing aesthetic to the city itself. Still sitting on top of the hybrid’s head, the slime was also excited to be in Lorian as it continuously jumped up and down, making noises. 

「That’s not good, Nu-chan!」Maia finally removed the slime off of Kibadios’ head. 「Stop jumping on top of Kibadios sama’s head. Stay here with me!」

The slime finally calmed down as it laid there in Maia’s arms and tugged itself nicely underneath her breast. _ You little shit… _Kibadios shot him a look but soon turned his gaze to another direction as he realized he was jealous of a pet. That and the fact that he realized he could ravage Maia’s body any time he wanted has quickly calmed him down. 

「Kibadios sama.」called out Ryan 「You guys can have a look around, I will go to the guild for a bit.」

「You’re going to ask for the home address of the priestess in your party?」Asked Maia.

「Yeah. Since most of the records of adventurers are kept here, at the largest guild in the country, I should be able to find out her home address. As I have told you, she told me that she usually sends money back to her hometown for her sick parents so I just want to continue sending them some money in her stead... It’s the least I could do for her.」

「We can come with you.」said Kibadios. 

「Huh? It’s fine, Master. I don't want to bother you. Besides, I also want to hang out at the guild for a while to gather some information too. 」

「Are you sure?」

「Yes. Besides, Master, Rowan-chan, and Maia-chan. You guys have never been to the capital right? You can walk around, there are a lot of fun attractions. There’s also a huge marketplace a few blocks from here, you can find almost everything for sale there.」

「「Really?」」Both Rowan and Maia’s eyes were brightened up.

「If that’s the case, I’ll take a look around.」

「I’ll be waiting at the guild for you guys.」

「Good. We’ll be back within an hour or so.」

Once Ryan has entered the guild, Maia turned to her master. 「Let’s check out the marketplace Ryan mentioned. I bet it’s going to be fun.」

「Sure.」the hybrid nodded. After all, he’s also curious about what it had to offer.

\------

「I’ll take this one.」said Kibadios as he held out the circlet.

「Is that a present for Ryan chan?」asked Maia

「Yeah. After all, a hero needs his circlet to have a more heroish look.」The hybrid reminisced about all the JRPGs he had played during his first life. 「You two arent jealous, are you?」

「No, of course not!」Answered Rowan while touching the feather connected to his earring 「We already have received our own gifts from you」 

「Why dont we go over there, where the crowd is?」asked Maia once her master has finished paying for Ryan’s gift. 

「Wow, that’s a lot of people. What’s happening there?」wondered Rowan

The three people soon made their way through the sea of people. This marketplace, befitting its unofficial title of “Largest gathering in the Kingdom of Maeg”, was unimaginably huge. It was probably more than ¾ the size of Rowan and Maia’s village, with merchants gathered from various corners of the kingdom, with some even came from outside the kingdom border. Just like how Ryan told Kibadios, since the Kingdom of Maeg did not actively discriminate against demihumans, the hybrid could see lots of nonhumans walking around the marketplace, some were buyers, some were sellers. Still, since he has decided to keep his identity hidden, he did not want to remove his disguise here. 

「100 copper coins!!!」yelled out someone at the middle of the large gathering that Kibadios and his two slaves were heading toward. 「Any higher bid? Going once... going twice… SOLD!」

「An auction?」

「I wonder what are they auctioning?」

「Who knows.」

「Slaves.」A husky voice spoke out from behind.

Kibadios turned around to look at the person who just answered their question. It was a tall and muscular man, or at least that was the impression the hybrid got since his entire body, except for his head, was cladded in armors. With his dark wavy long hair covered the top half of his face, his exceptionally white shark-like teeth stood out even more than usual . With just one glance, Kibadios could tell the man standing behind him was a dangerous individual. His haki alone was only comparable to Ryan’s; however, since the hybrid could tell that the man was actively suppressing his own haki, it meant his true haki level was much higher than Ryan. _ He’s clearly a hero class human!!! _...

「... You are?」asked Kibadios

「...」The hero stared down at the hybrid for a while, then finally answered. 「My name is Kyles. I bet you’re a traveller from far away since you dont know about their famous slave auction.」

「I am an adventurer. This is my first time at Lorian.」

「... Is that so? And these two are...」

「We are his retainers.」answered Rowan. 「We came from a small village so this is the first time ever I see a live auction of slaves… 」

「I see.」

The four of them finally made it to the front row. On the stage was a flamboyantly dressed auctioneer, his face donned with a lively grin as if he was leading a festive event. Yet, kneeling down next to him was a half naked man, his body was covered in fresh wounds, his hands were cuffed behind his back. Once the payment was made by the bidder, the auctioneer remorselessly dragged the slave by his unkempt hair to his new owner.

「You just got yourself a bargain!」laughed the auctioneer as he handed the goods. 

「I know! I know!」nodded the bidder. 

Once the auctioneer made his way back to the middle of the stage, he continued on

「Now, to conclude the event today… The rare and high class slave that most of you have come here for… The elf-girl that we have recently caught from a hunting trip! Her beauty rivals those of princesses from royal houses...」the auctioneer signaled his henchmen to bring out the elf. 「**Yllaner!!!** 」

Despite being caught as a slave, the light blue hair girl, unlike others who were treated badly in her batch, was still dressed in a beautiful high class garment. Although her smooth, white skin showed no sight of injuries, her hands were still tied behind her back to prevent the elf-girl from escaping. 

「As you can see, I did not lie about her beauty!」The auctioneer held her chin up, allowing the crowd to take a good look at the good. The elf-girl face was both elegant and prideful, her deep blue eyes instantly captivated both men and women in the crowd. 「Once she’s your slave, with the slave crest, you can force her to do anything… I promise you, she will be the perfect onahole!」

The men among the crowd cheered. Presented with the beautiful maiden, some of the rich ugly bastards sitting in the front row were unable to hide the bulges in their pants while their hands busy wiping away their drools. After all, this was the reason why the crowd was abnormally large compared to the usual auctions. 

「Master, look at that elf… 」Rowan nudged his master, who stood right next to him. As a man himself, he could fully appreciate Yllaner’s beauty while as his master’s loyal slave, he could tell Yllaner would be the perfect addition into Kibadios’ harem. Strangely, his nudge received no response. Curious, the teenager turned to his master, only to witness something he had never witnessed before: In front of his eyes, his master stood frozen, his eyes opened wide without a single blink. From the edge of his eye slits, tears streamed down his cheeks, dripping onto his clothes. Taken back aghast by their master’s strange behavior, both Maia and Rowan hurriedly leaped next to their master.

「「What’s wrong, Kibadios sama??」」

「That cant be her...」Kibadios murmured to himself. 「She was dead… She was clearly killed by that fucking bitch and the bitch’s dad more than 3000 years ago… 」

「Who was dead?」asked Rowan worryingly.

「... Master!!」Maia tried shook the hybrid but it was Nu, the slime, who brought the hybrid back to reality by climbing onto his head and stomping it hard with his entire jelly-ish body. 

BONGGG!!! 

「... That fucking hurts, you little shit!」Kibadios angrily removed Nu from his head. 

「「Master, are you okay?」」

「... Yeah. I’m fine.」The hybrid sneakily wiped away his tears. Ignoring the puzzled looks from his two slaves, Kibadios turned his gaze back onto the stage. _ That elf-girl, Yllaner, looks just like _ ** _Sylvia_ ** _ . But I can tell they’re not the same person. Is that her reincarnation? Or is that just a random doppelganger? _「She looks… just like someone who was dear to me.」

「The girl?」surprised Rowan. The healer knew that his master was only born more than a year ago, so it was puzzling that he has met someone else before meeting them… 

_ The girl must have looked like someone from his village? _Rowan came to the most logical conclusion. Still, he could not explain the part about her being "killed more than 3000 years ago." 「If that’s the case, should we rescue her?」

「... No.」The hybrid coldly answered after a brief moment of hesitation. After suffering unspeakable tragedies in every single reincarnation, the hybrid named Kibadios now knew only of vengeance. He believed that he had long discarded any unnecessary emotions and attachments, since they were the very causes for his downfall during his first reincarnation. Even if the elf-girl named Yllaner looked just like his beloved wife, so what? She died. She has been dead for more than 3000 years now, along with everyone else that he once loved. This Yllaner was nothing but a stranger… Even if she was the reincarnation of Sylvia, so what? In the end, she was not Sylvia, she could never be **his** Sylvia. She was nothing but a distraction.「Having her joining our party would just distract me. It’s better for her to be sold off somewhere out of my sight... 」


	14. Chapter 14

Once the hybrid has regained his composure, the bidding war for the elf-girl named Yllaner has been raging on for a while now. Ignore the yelling and screaming, Kibadios discreetly glanced at Kyles, who was standing next to his group this entire time. The hybrid was worried that he has been saying too much about himself and his past in front of a random hero class individual he just met. As cautious as he was, he had to treat every single person he came into contact with to be a spy for the **Ennead**, the self proclaimed gods of this world, and Kyles here was not an exception. As of right now, his power level was far below what he had achieved during his first reincarnation so his only advantage over the Ennead would be the fact that they had no idea he had been reincarnated and seeking them out for revenge… and the hybrid really wanted to keep it that way. He carefully studied Kyles’ face for any clue, but soon noticed the armored clad man’s attention has been focusing onto the stage, toward the elf girl.

「5,000 gold coins!」Kyles suddenly made a bid, his loud and husky voice soon quelled any other voices. The crowd began to murmur, discussing the outrageous bid. Even though Yllaner was a beautiful elf, the highest bids for her have been hovering at the upper 100s gold coins. What Kyles offered was almost 50 times that. Strangely, from the moment Kyles made his bid, the frightened and confused elf girl has been smiling nonstop as if she had found her savior. As the whispering began to grow, the auctioneer finally reverted back from his shock, a broad grin now could be visibly seen on his face.

「5,000 gold coins! Going once… Going twice… SOLD!!」He could not contain his excitement, thinking of the fortune he was going to make from the commission for this auction, given that someone had just paid such an outrageously high price for the elf. 

The auctioneer’s declaration was met with growing whiny responses as the rich ugly bastards finally realized they have missed an opportunity to buy a good slave for themselves. Still, as rich as they were, coughing up 5,000 gold coins for a single beautiful slave was not something they could stomach. Once Yllaner has been sold off, the crowd quickly dispersed, leaving only Kyles and Kibadios’ gang standing there in front of the auctioning stage. 

「She’s now yours.」said the auctioneer as Kyles handed over three pouches filled with gold coins. Once confirmed the payment was good, he continued.「Do you need us to restrain her with a slave crest? Once you make a slave crest pact, she won't be able to disobey your demand.」

「I know what a slave crest is! I don't need one. 」Kyles coldly answered. 「And you better uncuff her now.」

「... Sure, sure, sure!」the auctioneer nodded while fumbling through his key chains to find the correct one to open the elf’s cuff. 「It’s good doing business with you. If you ever need another slave, please let me know and i’ll personally find a good one for you. 」

「No need.」Kyles wrapped his cloak around the lightly shaken girl.「Let’s go, Princess.」

_ Princess? _ Kibadios, who still stood close by, could clearly overheard Kyles just called Yllaner a “princess.” _ Interesting… It seemed like they knew each other before. _

「Please excuse us. 」Kyles nodded as he walked pass Kibadios. 

「The name is Kibadios!」The hybrid yelled out to the couple, to which Kyles responded by waving his arm as he walked further and further away.「Maybe we'll meet again, in the near future」

「... From the look of it, they must have known each other.」Rowan also made the same conclusion as his master once Kyles and his newly acquired “slave” have completely disappeared into the crowd of the marketplace.

「So that means Kyles “buying” the elf girl was just to rescue her, right? That’s good for her! It’d be really bad if any of those fat ugly men had bought her instead. 」The kind hearted Maia sighed in relief. 「But are you sure, Master?」

「About what?」

「She looked just like someone dear to you right? Is it okay for you to just let her go like that?」

「Yes. Why not? Even if she’s looking exactly like someone I knew, she’s not her. I couldn't care less if she was bought and raped by some rich ugly dudes, let alone that hero.」

「「Hero??」」

「Yeah, definitely he’s a hero… one that is much stronger than Ryan… maybe even myself.」Kibadios nonchalantly commented. 「Anyways, let’s visit a few other shops before going back to the guild to meet Ryan.」 

Both Rowan and Maia nodded to their master’s suggestion. Although they still had questions about the mysterious person who their master clearly held dear in his mind, neither of them wanted to pry any longer. They knew if they had asked too much about it, the hybrid might become angry. One day, they believed, their master would trust them enough to open himself up to them so for now, they knew all they could do was to obediently serve him until that time came.

  
  


「...」Back at the guild, with one twitching eyebrow, Kibadios finally said something after a few minutes of awkward silence. 「How come you two know Ryan???」

Sitting across the table, right in front of him and his slaves, was the couple they had just said goodbye to a few moments ago, Kyles and Yllaner. Once the hybrid and his slaves got back to the guild, they had found Ryan to be happily conversing with the two as if they were some life long friends. Granted, the hybrid had declared that they would soon meet again, but this was too soon. _ It was like saying goodbye to someone, then only to find out that they all were walking the same fucking direction _, Kibadios thought to himself. 

「... Yeah… Ryan was just telling us about you. I am also surprised that you’re the mysterious master who Ryan pledged his loyalty to.」said Kyles, while his “princess” sat next to him in silence. 「Anyways, first and foremost, I have heard what happened to Ryan and his party during that goblin nest mission. I just want to thank you for rescuing him from Desmond and the goblins’ trap.」  
「That was nothing. But let’s get back to our topic here: How come you guys know Ryan?」

「Kibadios sama, let me reintroduce them again: His name is Kyles. He possesses the Seed of Hero, just like me. Although he’s 10 years older than me, we have been hanging out together for much of the time we were at the orphanage. He’s like a brother to me.」Ryan happily explained. 「And this is Yllaner-sama, a daughter of the chief of the elven tribe close to my home town.」

「Close to your orphanage? So does it mean Yllaner came from the same tribe as Reuk?」asked Rowan.

_ … Ahhh, that pain in the ass guy! I already regretted devouring him... _

「... Yes. We came from the same tribe.」the girl finally spoke as she tried her best to hold back tears. Her melodious voice quickly captured the attention of Kibadios, Maia, and Rowan. 「He was actually part of my guards before leaving the tribe and joining up with Ryan. He has always wanted to travel to new places. To think he was killed...」

_ Even her voice? _The hybrid frowned at the fact that even the princess’ voice sounded exactly the same as Sylvia. 

「So, do you have any information on where Desmond might have gone off to?」asked Kyles.

「Not really.」shrugged the hybrid. 「Since the incidence, we have been continuously on the road so naturally we did not hear any news about him.」

「I see.」

「... But don't you worry. I have made a promise with Reuk to kill Desmond for him.」Kibadios’ eyes glowed red, a faint, creepy smile crossed his face. 「and I don't intend to break a promise, ever.」

「...」The hero remained silent while staring straight into the hybrid’s murderous eyes, then finally spoke「I’ll keep my eyes and ears out for any news about the monk. If there’s any lead, I’ll let you know.」

The conversations continued on for another hour, with the topic quickly changed to Yllaner’s situation. Turned out, just by chance, the elf princess was captured the moment she travelled outside of the elven lands. Her entourage was ambushed by some mountain bandits and most were killed. Because Yllaner was clearly a beautiful, high class elf, the bandits decided to sell her to one of the slave traders for a whole lot of gold. Thankfully, some people from her entourage were able to escape and reported the situation back to the tribe. Since Kyles, the princess’ childhood friend, was visiting the orphanage close by, the elven chief had asked him to find and rescue the princess back. Being a veteran adventurer, gathering information and finding out the princess location was not a hard job for him. 

「I see, so that’s why you came to the auction.」

「... Eto...」Maia hesitantly spoke up. 「I know it may not be okay to ask, but how come you can come up with so much money back then at the auction? I was really surprised when I heard your bid.」

「Ah, that… 」the hero scratched his head. 「Well, one of the members of Yllaner’s tribe has a unique skill to transform anything he touched into gold coins so ...」

「Haha! Really? What an interesting skill.」Kibadios was amused 「Does he realize he can disrupt the entire world’s monetary system?」

「Actually, he can’t」Yllaner shook her head. 「Without one’s Haki continuously pouring into those gold coins, they will transform back into useless rocks in less than hour.」

_ I see… so this hero here was not just trying to suppress his haki, he was also directing it to the gold coin’s pouch. Having that much control over his own haki… how strong is he, really? _

「Wait, so that means the 5,000 gold coins they received will soon turned worthless? 」asked Rowan. 

「To be honest, they got what’s coming for them. I really dont like their business practice. Buying and selling people as slaves, dont they have any decency?」asked Maia. The village girl smiled as she reached out to the princess.「Yllaner, I’m glad that it turned out okay for you.」

「... Thanks, Maia.」

… _ Wait, that’s ironic considering she loves being my slave _ … _ Did she forget that she belongs to me? _Thought Kibadios.

「Ha!」a group of passersby loudly interrupted the conversation 「So this is the loser hero who was captured by some lowly goblins?」

「And is that the so called “master”?」another adventure joined in, pointing his finger at Kibadios while looking down at Ryan. 「Man, I have never heard of any hero who would pledge to become a subordinate of a nobody adventurer. Are you sure you’re a hero, Ryan-kun? 」

Yet, the moment the adventurer finished laughing, he was sent flying across the room by Ryan’s punch. The normally happy and easygoing hero quickly turned murderous once his master’s name was being put down by some strangers. 

「「Hiiii!!!」」

「Dont you dare badmouthing Kibadios sama!」Ryan glared at the remaining men. 「I don't care whatever names you’re calling me, but disrespecting my master again and you’re dead.」

Heeding Ryan’s warning, the men swiftly recovered their knockout comrade across the room and ran outside of the guild building.

「Sorry, Kibadios sama… 」

「It’s fine. We knew the rumors about us was spreading in the adventurers’ community so moments like this are to be expected. Afterall, it is indeed strange for a hero to be someone's subordinate, isnt it? 」commented Kibadios. _ Little did they know, more than just a subordinate, you’ve fully transformed into my obedient slave, Ryan-chan _.

「Hahaha!」Kyles let out a loud laugh. 「I guess it’s good that Ryan is with you, Kibadios. I have always been worried about him since he was such a pushover. Always trying to make everyone happy, at the expense of his own well being and feelings. But look at him sending that guy flying with a solid punch! He finally learns to stand up for himself… Well, granted, just now, he was defending your honor, but still! That’s a step in the right direction! 」

「... I guess so.」the hybrid stared at Ryan. 「Anyways, we will have to get going! We need to check in with the royal inn, don't we?」

「Is that so? If so, I won't be delaying you guys. I guess I will see you at the royal meeting two days from now.」

「Huh? You’re not staying at the royal inn?」

「No. I have an acquaintance running a small guesthouse so i’ll be staying there instead. 」

「See you in two days then!」

\-------

「... So you finally met the princess?」

「Yeah. The resemblance is uncanny, isnt it?」

「...I was surprised too, when I saw the girl named Sylvia from your memories. She looks exactly like...」

「...If you’re talking to me then at least stop reading the fucking hentai, you fucking perverted weeaboo elf!!!」Kibadios finally threw a thick manga straight at Reuk’s face. After devouring Reuk, the elven archer’s soul has been existing within Kibadios ever since. Naturally, at first, he was adamantly antagonistic toward the hybrid for mind controlling Ryan. However, after realizing the hybrid did not really harm the newbie hero, instead, he was actually helping the hero to cope with the goblin incidence, the elf finally settled down. ‘Well, at least now, I can get to know you more and hopefully I can act as your conscience’ was what he said a few days after being devoured by Kibadios. Ever since, he had become more and more laid back, his attitude changed 180 degrees from an ideal ikemen to a pervert who kept trying to peek at Maia’s naked body through the hybrid’s eyes. What’s more, he had fully transformed into a weeb the moment he discovered the existence of manga and anime through Kibadios’ memory.「Who could have thought the handsome, serious elf would turn out to be like this...」

「Aw man, you’re still going on about that? I didn't try to deceive you. When we met, I was just too nervous to act like myself since Maia-chan was so pretty… I didn't want her to have a bad impression of me. Everyone knew this side of me, just ask Ryan or Princess Yllaner.」

「That reminds me! Speaking of Maia, if you ever try to catch a glimpse of her naked body, i’ll fucking smash your head!」Several cross-popping veins were now visible on the hybrid’s forehead.

「... You do know that I don't have a physical body anymore right? Smashing my head would do nothing.」smirked Reuk.

「I can still seal your consciousness...」The hybrid stopped mid sentence. Why, yes. He could easily and effectively erase the elf’s presence, but somehow, for the last few weeks, he did not do it. Deep down, despite all his denials, the hybrid indeed realized he liked these pointless interactions with the elf, who currently would be the only person in the whole world that Kibadios could speak to, unrestrictedly… just like a close friend. _ Ha! A friend?… I am getting soft... Maybe I should really erase his existence... _

「Well, let's get back to the topic. Do you really think the princess is Sylvia’s reincarnation?」The elf finally put the hentai doujinshi of _ Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken_ down onto the side. 

「I am almost 90% sure… Though not that it matters much. Even if Yllaner is her reincarnation, they’re not the same person.」

「That’s for sure! Their personalities are almost completely opposite of each other.」

「Is that so?」The hybrid gave Reuk a puzzling look.「Why would you say that?」

「No offense intended but your Sylvia is so crafty and manipulating while the princess is ...」

「Why would that be an offense?」Kibadios cut of the elf while giving him a wicked smile. 「If Sylvia is here, she would totally thank you for the compliment. Besides, if my hunch is correct, I’m pretty sure your precious little princess is wearing a carefully crafted mask.」

「Huh?」

「Just like Yuuki.」Kibadios pointed at the manga next to Reuk. 「You would never have imagined...」

「STOPPPP!!!!」The elf hurriedly ran over to the hybrid as if his life was somehow depending on it, just to cover the hybrid’s mouth. 「Dont freaking spoil the manga for me!!!!」


	15. Chapter 16

The unseasonal rain has been pouring down onto the crowded capital city for quite some time since dusk, thoroughly soaking and washing away all the accumulating dirt on the city’s pavement. The usual festive capital’s streets at night were now completely empty as most of the citizens have decided to stay within their own comfortable homes. The tavern located on the main street, though, was packed with unusually large crowd as most of the adventurers have chosen it as a place to hide from the cold rain. Of course, the warm delicious food and cold beers they provided were additional bonuses. 

「Damn that fuc…hic... fucking…hic... pathetic hero!!!」A drunk adventurer unsteadily made his way toward the tavern’s exit. Just before leaving, the disheveled man left the tavern a last parting gift as he vomited whatever that was left in his stomach right in front of the entrance, then quickly disappeared into the dark, rainy night before the tavern’s owner could ever chase him. 

「My back and my sto… stomach…hic...still hurts! I bet… I bet he broke several of my bones… that fucking loser of a hero!」The man continued to walk back to his home, which was located only a few blocks away, as he examined his ribs. Although the man’s body was supposed to be aching all over, thanks to him being completely inebriated, he now could barely feel the pain. After all that happened to him today, the drunk and injured could not wait to get back to his home, where his wife and young daughter fearfully awaited for his return. If he could not dream to hit back at the hero, who was clearly much stronger than himself, he could always release his stress by acting out in front of his defenseless family members. The man chuckled at the prospect of beating his wife and kid since the frightened looks on their faces have never failed in reinforcing his self-projected image of a strong and powerful adventurer that he has always believed himself to be.  _ Ahh… home… cant wait get back to my home… _ the man thought to himself.  _ I cant wait to beat the fuck…  _ His thought was suddenly interrupted as he collided with someone, causing the drunk man to fall down onto the pavement. 

「What the fuck!」the man drunkenly shouted as he looked up at the mysterious person. 「Who the fuck...hic… Who the fuck are you? How dare you…hic... Dare to block me?」

Despite the cloudy storm blocking out the moonlight, thanks to the flickering light from inside people’s homes, the man finally made out the person who was standing in front of him after squinting his eyes together for a few seconds. 

「Hah??? Arent you...hic… arent you that loser’s so called “master”?」said the man as he struggled to stand back up. 「What the hell are you… hic… doing here?」 

「Well, what do you think?」the hybrid gave a devious smile as he looked down at the pathetic adventurer. 「You and your friends insulted me and my slave earlier today, do you think I’ll just let it slide?」

「What? Hah!」The man looked around to make sure the hero wasnt around, then finally stood up from the ground and stared straight at the hybrid provokingly. 「You want a piece of me? What can you do without your precious hero follower?... Wait… What? Did you just say “slave”?」

「Yes, I certainly did.」answered the hybrid as he suddenly swung his arm. It took a moment though, for the drunk man to finally realize his own arms were severed and sent flying by the hybrid’s attack.

「... Ah?.... Ahhh… AAAAHHHHH!!!」The man screamed out, though the loud thunder storm easily drowned out the agony sounds that he just made. With both his arms being cut down, even the liters of alcohol he consumed earlier could not help to suppress the intense pain. 

「You see, I am a selfish and small minded person so I really hate it when others insult me… or even my adorable obedient slaves. I didn't do anything at the time cuz Kyles was there, but that did not mean I’ll let you off.」The hybrid moved closer to the horrified man.

「Get away from me, you monster!!!」The man hurriedly backed down. He was still trying to process what had just happened, from some no-name adventurer calling a hero his slave, to the fact that he had just severed his limbs without breaking a sweat. With both his arms gone, attacking the overpowering threat standing in front of his with his usual sword attached onto his waist was out of the question. Still, from all years being an adventure, he knew he had to fight back or else death would be certain. Of course he could flee, but what chance did he have when the so-called master was so fast, he could easily chop off his arms in an instant. Luckily for the drunken man, he has just remembered one thing, the one thing he learned from the mage in his party that could prove useful: an explosion spell. He was never gifted at magic, that was why he was not a mage. Still, just a few months ago, during one of his missions, the man has learned that he possessed an affinity for explosion magic. After learning a spell from the mage, he has been continuously practicing it. By now, although he could not call himself a mage, he could at least be able to cast a small explosion spell at ease. That was what he needed in this situation. 

The man screamed out as he finished chanting the one spell he knew. 「Die, you fucking monster!」

Soon after the man finished chanting, sparkles began to form around the hybrid, who was completely caught off guard by the man’s unexpected retaliation. The explosion, which soon followed afterward, easily engulfed the hybrid. Although the size of the explosion was much smaller than what the drunken adventurer had hoped for, he was sure such an attack would take down the menace standing in front of him. Yet, as the flames and smoke subsided, the adventurer could still clearly see the so called master stood right there, unharmed. A slimy substance has fully covered his body, protected him from the explosion. After making sure all the shock and flames have been completely absorbed, the substance slowly retreated , condensing into what appeared to be a small slime, resting comfortably on top of the master’s head. 

「Thanks, Nu!」the hybrid raised his hand over his head to pat his pet, then looked around the neighborhood, checking whether anyone was alarmed by the noise from inside their homes. 「It seems people all thought the explosion was merely thunder, huh? Good! I dont want to attract further attention」

「...Is that a slime?... How can… how can a weak slime take on such direct hit?」The man was still in disbelief. 

「He has been absorbing my Haki nonstop for a week now, that should be the least he could do.」explained the hybrid. 「Dont you look down on slimes… well, at least my slime.」

「This is nonsense! Just who are you?」

「Well, let’s finish this, shall we?」the hybrid ignored his victim’s question as he tossed something toward the man. 「Though, truth be told, it seems you fared much better than your other friend there.」

The man’s face turned to despair as he finally realized what the hybrid had just thrown next to him: the head of his friend.

「Remember him? He was the one who started this whole thing by calling my adorable Ryan-kun “loser hero” and mocked him for being captured by goblins.」The hybrid shook his head. 「What was he thinking though? Like I would ever overlook such action and let him live?」

「...Please… Please, spare me!」The adventurer’s mind finally snapped. After seeing the head of his party’s leader rolling around on the ground, he knew he had no chance of escaping here alive if he further angered the embodiment of devils standing in front of him. He continued on to appeal to the hybrid’s mercy, desperate tears swelled up from his eyes. 「Please! I have a wife and young daughter waiting for me at home… Please, spare me! I beggg youuu!」

「...So what?」asked the hybrid coldly as he looked down at the man, who was trying his best to inch away. 「Nu, he’s yours! Hopefully he won't taste so bad. 」

「Chiii!!」The slime excitedly jumped off from the hybrid’s head onto the drunken man’s body. The slime slowly expanded itself as it did earlier when it covered the hybrid’s whole body, but this time, its body turned acidic in the process. With his body fully enveloped by the slime, his clothes soon dissolved into the slime’s body while he struggled in vain for some air. With his clothes gone, his skin was next. Then his flesh and muscles, and lastly his bones. Within seconds, the slime had completely digested its victim, then gleefully jumped back onto the hybrid’s head, looking for his praise.

「Argh...Ahh!」the hybrid groaned as the heavy slime jumped up and down on his head. 「I know, I know! You did a good job… You did a good j… Stop it, you little shit!! Dont you know how heavy you are?」

「Chiiii!!!」answered the murderous adorable little shit as it burped out a bone fragment.

\---------

「...Kyl-chan… They didn't touch me or do anything to me.」Yllaner’s face blushed beet red as she softly spoke to the hero, who was sitting half naked on his bed, his wet bath towel still laid on his broad shoulders. 

「I know, Yllaner… If anything has happened to you, I would never have left them alone like that.」Kyles reassured his childhood friend with a warm hug to let her know that she was now safe in his protection. Yet, he quickly broke off the embrace as the hero noticed the intimacy atmosphere they were now in.「Anyways, you should go take a bath, Yllaner. I have told them to prepare you a scented bathtub for relaxation.」

The princess looked at the hero for a brief moment, then hesitantly nodded. As she walked out of the room, the elf-girl gave Kyles a faint smile.「You know, Kyl-chan. Sometimes, I really miss the days when you still called me Yllan … 」

_ But it’s not like we’re kids anymore…  _ Kyles let out a soft sigh.  _ You’re just making it harder for the both of us, Yllaner.  _

The great wood-elf clan of  **Shilna** , the self proclaimed protectors of the  **Vernys Forest ** where Yllaner came from, had always practiced matriarchy, with Yllaner’s mother presided over the vast forest as its supreme ruler. As her eldest daughter, Princes Yllaner had always been raised with the expectation that one day, she would take over the leadership of the clan. Of course, as the clan’s head, it was expected that the princess’ future daughter would also one day taking over the clan in place of Yllaner. And that was when problem arose, at least for Kyles and Yllaner. It was the clan’s tradition that the head of the clan had to be of a purebred wood-elf and of course, if Kyles and Yllaner ever got together, their children would be a hybrid between human and wood-elf. Interracial marriage was not a taboo for the Shilna clan; however, it would be a different story for the head of the clan to marry a human man.

「Promise me you’ll be my wife, Yllan-chan!」the 10 years old Kyles loudly demanded as he placed a handmade flower headpiece on top of the 12 years old Yllaner.

「... Wh… What are you saying?」the girl blushed.

「I gave you the flower crown as a be… betruth present. What say you?」the kid struggled to remember the fancy word he just learned a few days ago. 

「... It’s betroth, Kyl-chan!」laughed the girl. 「And I dont really need this present.」

Kyles was visibly disappointed at Yllaner’s answer. The kid could not believe that he had gathered all his courage to confess to his crush, only to be shot down like this. Tears was almost pouring out of the dispirited 10 years old boy, yet a gentle peck on his cheek suddenly brought the boy back to life. 「Even without you giving me this “betroth present,” I’ll still be your wife.」

Kyles’ memories of the past was suddenly disrupted as he opened his eyes. He did not know how long he had fallen asleep on his bed, but several drops of water on his face has awaken the hero. In front of his eyes, Yllaner was laying on top of him, completely naked. Droplets of water continued to drip down from both her face and her light blue hair down onto the hero’s bed. 

「Yllaner? what are you doing?」The hero tried to avert his eyes and stopped defiling the princess with his lustful gaze upon her slender body, yet somehow, he could not. The hero was completely mesmerized by his childhood friend’s unnatural beauty, and of course, the intoxicating smell emanated from her was not helping..

「Kyl-chan… I’ve tried but I cant get over it」said the princess, her eyes welled up with tears, her hand caressed his dumbfounded face. 「During my capture, the thought of someone else other than you would have their way with me haunted me. And it still haunts me now, just think about it. I can’t hide from my feelings anymore… and I know you can't either」

「...Yllan… I...」The hero’s hands reached out to the princess’.「You know we cant be together」

「I dont care!」Yllaner screamed out in tears. 「I dont care about the rules anymore. Why should some rules dictate who I can love and who I cant? I am willing to break any rules, Kyl-chan, as long as I can be with you… The question is, will you?」

「I...」The hero could not suppress his feeling, either. He still remembered how outraged he felt when he received the news of Yllaner’s kidnapping. He had almost lost her once, he did not want to ever lose her again. 

「I love you, Yllaner! 」Kyles had finally made up his mind as his arms wrapped around the woman he loved and pulled her down into his embrace. 

「Kyl-chan...」was all Yllaner could muttered before their lips finally touched in a passionate kiss. The princess had always dreamed of this day, this embrace, and this kiss, and now she had obtained it. 

Without breaking their first kiss, their tongues still intertwined with one another, the hero finally flipped Yllaner around on her back. His hands unconsciously rested on top of her still soaking wet breasts. Using his fingers, Kyles began to play with the princess’ small nipples, which soon stood up erected from her lover’s touch, causing her to let out some soft moanings. After a while, they finally broke off their first kiss, with strings of saliva still connected their mouths. Yllaner’s hand had now slit under the hero’s pants, her fingers sensually wrapped around his rock hard cock.

「Yllan...」

「Kyl-chan… Dont think about anything else. It’s just you and me tonight!」

「... Forgive me, Yllan!」The hero had finally discarded any of his restraints as he “devoured” the princess like a hungry hound. His hand moved down along the princess’ curvy hip and grabbed onto her ass. The hero gave his lover a squeeze, his finger pressed down onto her soft, smooth skin, causing her to tremble in pleasure. With his pants finally removed, his fully erect cock was throbbing in plain sight. Kyles again kissed the elven princess, though he quickly broke it off as his lips slowly moved toward her elven ears. With his sharp teeth, the hero slightly bit down into the princess’ ear, causing her to cover her mouth and preventing herself from moanings. 

「Dont try to hide it.」whispered Kyles into her ear. 「I love your moaning sound, Yllan.」

Knowing his cock was at its limit, the hero soon position his cock right on top of Yllaner’s soaking wet pussy, his tip slightly touched her slit. 「Yllan chan… I’m going to...」

「Just do it, Kyl-chan!」The princess gave him an encouraging smile as her arms wrapped around his back. 

The hero nodded, then slowly inserted his cock inside the woman he had always loved. Ever since learning about the taboo of their relationship, never did he imagine there would come the day he deflowered his princess. Yet, here they were, with his cock slowly pushed inside her pussy. Although the hero wanted to do it slow to prevent hurting the elven princess, the sensation he felt as her inner wall wrapped around his cock caused him to lose any inhibition. Soon, his cock was ramming hard into the princess’ hole, causing both of them to bite down their teeth in euphoria… 

As morning came, the princess woke up due to the chirping sounds from outside the window. Her pussy was still a bit sore, with Kyles’ cum still leaking out every time she repositioned herself on his bed. After all, the couple had continuously been fucking each other out throughout the night and only had fallen a sleep a few hours ago. Yllaner, with her head still rested on Kyles’s muscular arm, let out a satisfied smile as she looked up to the hero’s snoring face. She slowly wrapped her arm around his naked chest and gave him a light hug, not wanting to wake him up from his sleep. 

_ Kyl-chan… we’re finally together _ . The princess thought to herself.  _ I'm sorry I had to resort to such trickery but I knew without it, you would never be mine. _

Unbeknownst to the oblivious hero, everything that had happened was all according to the plan she laid out. After all, if she did not risk it all in his one gambling move, she felt she would forever lose her beloved hero. Ever since they were kids, she always knew she wanted to be his wife. Although she acted composed and all, she was so moved when the 10 years old “proposed” to her on that meadow of that fateful day. When she accepted his proposal, she knew full well of the rules her clan had laid out for her, but she did not give a fuck. After all, it was her life and she would live as she wished. But then, it crushed her when Kyles had decided on his own to respect her clan’s tradition. That meant she would lose him. Day by day, year by year, she could feel their distance was widening. She had to do something... and so she did. It was her who tipped off the bandits about her scheduled travel, hoping that they would try to attack her entourage and kidnap her, and so they did. Knowing that this gambit would result in some lives lost, she carefully arranged for her entourage to consist of people from factions that opposed her mother within the clan… and so they were all killed during that raid, saving for one or two individuals who she had carefully arranged so that they could escape. To ensure her safety, she purposely let the bandits knew of her title and her virginity, since she was betting that they would not touch her in order to fetch a higher price for themselves when selling a confirmed virgin princess as a slave… It was a risky move, but she knew that she had to do it since it would be the push that could help Kyles realizing his true feelings. And now, she was laying next to him, naked. She knew it was all according to Keikaku. 

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

I cant draw hands/posing/proportions but here's a redesigned Rowan with his new clothes: <https://i.imgur.com/XdkCBnf.jpg>

The capital Lorian was divided into two distinct portions: a residential and commercial segments, which comprised almost 90% of the city's landmass, and the royal land, which located neatly on a large hill at the center of the city. A moat had been artificially constructed to separate the two segments, thus in order to enter the royal palace, visitors had to cross either the North or the South Bridge. Aside from having the moat as protection, encompassing the palace was another layer of wall, along with hundreds of keeps, albeit they were smaller than the outer wall that protected the city. Had this been a palace on back on earth, it would most likely be considered impregnable. But in this world, with the existence of magical abilities and unfathomable fantasy creatures, it would be an easy task to storm the place. That was why the security of the palace rested solely on the protection provided by the Royal Knights. According to what Ryan had told the hybrid, they were strong individuals, selected from across the vast kingdom, each wearing a custom made Mithril class armor and weapons. 

「Welcome to the Royal Palace, Ryan the Hero.」Greeted a Royal Knight who was fully covered by his armor from head to toe. 「My name is Arch. I’ll be your guide for today.」

「Good morning, Arch-san.」Nodded the hero. 「This is my master, Kibadios sama. And these two are Rowan chan and Maia chan. They are also following Kibadios sama, just like me. 」

「Ah, yes. I have heard about your story. I am so sorry about what happened to your previous party.」Arch politely commented as he glanced at the hybrid. 「If Kibadios sama here had saved you, I’m pretty sure he’d be a powerful adventurer.」

「Of course!」The hero excitedly agreed. 「He’s much stronger than I am. That’s for sure!」

「Is that so?...」The Royal Knight suddenly swung his giant sabre at the hybrid. Strangely, to his surprise, the strike clashed into an invisible barrier before it could hurt the so called “master.”

「What do you think you’re doing, Arch-san?」Rowan glared at the knight after had quickly constructed a barrier to protect Kibadios.

「My apologies. It was my intention to test out Kibadios sama’s strength, but judging from all your stances, readying to strike me down, I guess you would not allow me to fight him...」The knight slowly retracted his weapon. 

「Stand back, you guys.」Ordered Kibadios. 「After all, we are in front of the Royal Palace, it would be trouble if you were to attack a Royal Knight… Am I right, Arch san?」

「No, no, no… I was the one who initiated it. I was in the wrong here.」Arch shook his head. 「I was just curious about your strength since it’s not too often you see a hero class individual pledged himself to serve someone else. To be honest, I don't think I could take on Ryan sama and these two right here. Thank you for holding back. 」

「Dont worry about it.」

「Well, I hope you can forgive my transgression. If you allow me, I will be showing your company to the Royal Audience Hall, Ryan sama.」

「Of course, please do.」The hero nodded begrudgingly since he could not get over the fact that someone was just trying to harm his beloved master. 

As the group walked through the entrance, they finally got to see the inside palace for the first time, a rare sight for any commoners living in the capital. Since the palace was built along the slope of the hill, it was divided into different levels. From what their tour guide, Arch, told them, the first level was where the soldiers and Royal Knight stationed. The second level housed all the necessary departments that helped the king govern the country. Most of the high officials also had their second residence here. On the very top of the hill was the Royal Residence, where the King and his family lived. Extending out from the middle of the Royal Residence was a tall tower that strangely emitting a small quantity of magical energy. 

「What’s with that small amount of magic coming from that tower there?」asked Kibadios as their group was being lifted up the slope of the hill on a large magical platform.

「Oh, I’m impressed that you could detect such a small quantity of magicules. The tower housed our palace’s last line of defense. It’s supposed to be “off” now but when it’s “on”, a strong barrier can be projected from the tower to completely cover and protect the palace from all forms of attacks.」Explained Arch. 「If you can sense it, am I correct to assume you belong to magician class?」

「... Hm, not really. I am good with magics but I can’t say I’m a magician.」

「Ah, I see」Arch nodded. Since Kibadios did not elaborate, he did not want to push the question further. After all, in this world, keeping secret the class that one belonged to was common, since in knowing someone’s class was equivalent to knowing their strengths and weaknesses. A warrior class individual would possess a higher physical strength but a lower affinity to master magics while a magician would be the opposite. Some of the classes, though, were really obvious so there were no points in hiding. 

As the group waited for the platform to reach the Royal Residence, the hybrid turned his gaze toward his three slaves and admired their new outfits that he had picked out for them yesterday. For the hero, Kibadios had chosen for him a black sleeveless short shirt that hugged tightly into his muscular torso while exposed most of his abdomen. Overall, his outfit was not that revealing since Kibadios was kind enough to add onto him an outerwear. In the end, Ryan’s outfit, along with his crimson hair and innocent personality reminded the hybrid of Jin Kaien from GrandChase, a game he played back on earth all those years ago. 「This is what master chose for me, of course I love it!」was what he eagerly claimed the moment the hybrid gave him his new clothes and his own gift, the circlet that he picked out back at the marketplace. For Maia, who was wearing a pretty conservative clothing, the hybrid chose her an oriental looking outfit that revealed most of her slender dorsal area and her back, which reminded him of the signature looks of Erune female characters from Granblue Fantasy. Although excited at the clothes Kibadios picked out for her, Maia was blushing red at the time she first wore it, but now, it seemed like she had already gotten used to it. Rowan, who was wearing a typical “villager A” clothes, had changed into a sleeveless shirt that was similar to Ryan, although unlike his fellow male slave, his shirt was a bit loose from his body . Additionally, the hybrid also chose for Rowan a short cloak that wrapped around his body to ensure cold weather would not make him too uncomfortable. Since he was technically a cleric class, Kibadios also got him a staff to channel his healing ability, although he was not too sure whether it was needed since Rowan was mostly focusing on his barrier ability. 

「Ah, we’re finally here!」exclaimed Arch as the platform reached its highest point: in front of the Royal Residence. 「Please follow me.」

The Royal Knight stepped up to privately speak with the four guarding soldiers, who immediately hurried to open up the large gate leading into the castle. As the group followed Arch, they were surprised at how, even though from the outside, the Royal Palace has been looking like a bunker, the clever architecture and layout of the place had allowed plenty of sunlight to shine through the castle’s interior. At one time, they were even walking through a small open air garden filled with blooming flowers, causing Maia’s face to brighten up from their beauty. After a while, they finally arrived at the Royal Audience Chamber, where the meeting of the heroes would occur. According to Arch, even though the king had personally sent out summons to more than a dozen hero parties travelling close to or within the kingdom, including Ryan, only 5 had answered the call. 

「Do you know for what reason?」asked Ryan

「... You will be briefed on that soon, Ryan sama.」answered Arch as he knocked on the door. 「This is Arch Lynen. I have come here with Ryan sama’s party.」

Once he had informed them, the door slowly opened from the inside, revealing the large chamber. Unlike the luxurious decoration befitting royalty that the hybrid had expected, the room was almost empty, save for various emblems and a large, empty throne at the far end. Once the hybrid’s group got inside, Kibadios could saw four other groups already present in the room. The group stood closest to the throne comprised of a few large and muscularly built men, with the leader-looking man wearing gold-plated armor. Another group comprised only of two women, one was clearly the other’s follower, or at least that was what the hybrid thought. The one group standing next to the door, comprised of mostly middle age individuals. The last, but obviously not least, was Kyles and Yllaner. Somehow, there was a glowing aura emitting from the satisfied looking hero as Yllaner wrapped her hands around his arm. 

_ … They fucking had sex, I can tell!  _ The hybrid thought to himself. After all, it was obvious to him that the two liked each other just from the brief interaction he had with that. Then, instead of staying with Ryan at the Royal Inn, they stayed at their personal guesthouse. And lastly, if Yllaner was really Sylvia’s reincarnation and they shared the same personality, there was no way she would spared Kyles’ virginity when she had all the perfect setup for a romance drama like that. Nonetheless, the hybrid did not feel any jealousy, since to him, the elven princess was a completely different person regardless of who she used to be in her past life. 

「Hey Ryan!」called out Kyles. 「Over here!」

「... Ryan the pathetic loser of a hero?」the man in gold-plated armor laughed out loud as the hybrid’s group walked toward Kyles and Yllaner. 「Hahaha! I’ve heard rumors about you! You were caught and fucked by lowly goblins then pledged to serve a no-name adventurer? How can you even call yourself a hero?」

「Ha! Like you’re one to talk,  **Corey** !」Before Ryan could reply, the female hero had already intervened.「Aren't you head of the biggest brothel in the capital? That is not much more befitting for someone possesses the seed of hero, either!」

「HUUUH? How is that not befitting? I am their boss! I own those whores. What I do is the most befitting! True heroes like me are the pinnacles of humankind, of course we should stand on the very top. What’s wrong with owning some bitches? The dozens whores that I own should be proud to have me as their master. 」The man growled at the female hero, then his eyes fixed on both her companion and Maia. 「In fact, your sidekick here and that chick in the loser’s party looked pretty nice. Maybe they wanna work in my brothel? I promise you two much better pay than whatever you’re being paid now! Hahaha!」

「WHATT?」The female hero’s party member angrily shouted.

「Like I said...」The laughingly Corey was going to reply something, yet his sentence was cut short when he felt murderous haki enveloped his body.

「You’re Corey right? Do you mind repeat what you just said about my Ryan and Maia?」The hybrid slowly step forward with his eyes wide opened in rage as he released his concealed Haki. 

「Haa… What the hell? You’re the so called master?」Corey gulped. Even though he was an overconfident man, he was not stupid. He was able to tell the hybrid’s power could easily rival his and maybe in a fight, there was a chance he might even lose. His hand has by now instinctively grabbed onto his glave, ready to receive the hybrid. 「...you were hiding your haki before? 」

Ignored Corey’s question, the hybrid had summoned his usual weapon, a black scythe, in his hand. In an instant, Kibadios leapt forward, crashing his weapon down at the arrogant hero. Corey the Hero was no push over since he quickly reacted by swing his glave upward to receive the hybrid’s strike. 

「Please calm down, O guests of His Majesty!」a voice called out for the hybrid and Corey to stop just before their weapons finally clashed against one another. 「I advise you two to conserve your energy, for the enemy you were summoned here to deal with is much stronger than anything you have fought before.」

From the shadow behind the throne, two figures emerged: A young nobleman with a fancy cape and a young woman, who seemed to be his servant. With a smile on his face, the man continued「My name is  **Jayden Stringer** , Lord Protector of Lorian, and the Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Maeg. Unfortunately, ailment has caused His Majesty to be bedridden for almost a month now so he can't personally greet the five great heroes and your parties here today. For that, you have my deepest apologies. However, His Majesty has entrusted me to take care of the important meeting so I do hope to have your fullest cooperation. 」 

As he looked up to the throne, where the Minister and his maid stood, Kibadios froze. His hand grabbed tightly onto his scythe… though… it was not because of Corey. His rage has suddenly been redirected the moment he saw that person. The one who was responsible for the death of Sylvia more than three thousand years ago. The one who betrayed and slaughtered her own kind in order to gain favor to ascend to the ranks of the false gods. Why is she here?... Kibadios did not care. Why is she acting as a lowly maid for the young nobleman?... Kibadios really did not care. Right now, the hybrid was only thinking of one thing: chopping off and stomping on her head as a piece of trash. And so, with his scythe in hand, Kibadios was going to do just that...


	17. Chapter 17

The woman standing next to Jayden looked nothing like how she was 3000 years ago, yet Kibadios could never mistake her for anybody else, for the unique sinister lurking within her Haki was a dead giveaway. It made sense to Kibadios since 3000 years ago, after the incident in which her father and she betrayed the whole mortal kinds, they were accepted by **the Ennead** , a group of elder gods, to join their ranks. There they lived, in their own plane of reality called **Modun** , separated from the rest of the world. They called themselves “ **the Astrals**” while the people of this world worshiped and called them “gods.” Because Modun provided them their immortality, the godly residents there would never venture outside of its protection. To be able to influence the mortal world and their course of history, they had to resort to transfer part of their soul into the homunculi dolls to travel outside their domain. This ensured the Astrals the ability to walk among the mortals while freeing them from the fears of death since even if the homunculi whose their souls resided in were to be destroyed, they would easily find their way back to the original bodies in the Modun. Of course, this was merely because of their irrational fears after enjoying immortality since after all, there could hardly be anyone who can physically harm them. Even the lowest ranking Astrals could easily level a nation, something that Kibadios had experienced during his first reincarnation. Back then, among the mortals, the people who could match the Astral’s power numbered less than 10 individuals… though to match against one of the Ennead, there were only two: Kibadios’ previous reincarnation and his once best friend. Having the mortal kinds calling them “gods” was not just for show. Undeniably, the Astrals did possess the power of gods, holding and playing with the fate of the world in their hands...

「Kibadios sama!」Maia’s callings to Kibadios for the fifth time finally brought him back from his unrealistic revenge fantasy. 「What’s wrong, Kibadios sama?」 

「... No, nothing.」Knowing that acting right now would be a mistake, the hybrid finally moved to one side of the Royal Audience Chamber, where his slaves, Kyles, and Yllaner were, though, his gaze was still fixing on the woman standing next to the Prime Minister. The homunculus in which the Astral **Adela, ** the former princess of the **Holy Kingdom Eberus** , resided in shared the smooth, snow-white skin with her original body. It even had the well defined eyelashes that accentuated her piercing eyes, the trademark look that Adela possessed 3000 years ago… _ THE EYES! _ The hybrid internally screamed in his head as he realized his mistake.

「Kibadios dono, was it?」The homunculi finally spoke. 「I understand your reservation in displaying your true race, but it’d be rude to hide yourself behind that disguise in front of the Prime Minister and other heroes, dont you think? 」

「Huh? What do you mean, Adela?」Jayden turned and asked

「My unique skill <**Eye of Horus**> can discern anyone’s disguise and right now, Kibadios dono is wearing one.」the dark hair homunculus softly explained.

_ Damn, you fucking bitch! You’re one to talk, using a homunculus to channel your presence here. _Kibadios thought but soon, he was able to calm down through his rationality. Disguising as a human, just like what she just said, was understandable for a hybrid monster like him to fit in so it would not have raised any suspicions about his real identity to the Astral. Fortunate for him too, was the fact that the Kingdom of Maeg did not hold the same hatred for demihuman as those from the Theocracy. Heck, he was able to see tons of them walking the streets just in the past few days. 

「Your so called <Eye of Horus> can see through my disguise?」Kibadios pretended to be oblivious about the skill’s ability. He then continued as he transformed himself back into his hybrid form, with a small ogre horn protruding from his head while his rounded ears turned pointy like that of an incubus.「I just don't want to reveal my race since it would attract even more attention to myself and Ryan.」

「Hoh?」amused Jayden. 「Kibadios dono here is a hybrid demihuman? That is indeed very unusual. Our kingdom does not discriminate against any race, so please rest assured in displaying your true self. In fact, I should be the one that is honored to have met a strong and rare hybrid such as you are. May I ask where did you come from?」

「I dont have any recollection of my birthplace. My earliest memory was that I was let loose down the river… I survived and grew up in a forest all by myself, and that’s where I rescued Rowan and Maia here from packs of monsters. They pledged to serve me soon after that.」The hybrid lied, after all, he did not want anyone to know about his intention of travelling up the river back to his birthplace.

「I see… I’m so sorry to hear that.」The prime minister grimly nodded.

「So my hunch was correct...」Kyles looked down at Kibadios. 「I have always thought you weren't a human but I couldn't seem to tell why.」

「Sorry for deceiving you, Kyles.」

「No, no worry!」The hero shook his head. 「Demihuman or human, the importance is that you save Ryan! I couldn't care less about your race.」

「... HAHAHA…. HAHAHAHAHAHA!」Corey’s laugh echoed throughout the chamber. 「What a joke is this? A hero pledging to serve a demi? Shouldn't we strip this little fucker of his title as a hero already?」

「It’s not that we’re discriminating against demihuman...」the middle aged hero, who has not said anything since Kibadios’ group entered, finally spoke in a low voice. 「but like Corey said, a hero serving a demihuman is outrageous! After all, how can we, heroes who are actively fighting against all those self-proclaimed demihuman demon lords, accept this? 」

「I personally dont like it either but I just want to remind you that you dont have the right to strip anyone of their hero class, **Thomas**.」The female hero chimed in. 「What determine someone as a “hero” is the fact that person possesses a <seed of hero>. It’s not your decision… or mine.」

「What **Amber sama** said is true.」Jayden finally spoke, trying to calm the heroes down. 「Also, in this country, there is currently no law discriminate against demihumans so we will not interfere with Ryan sama’s decision to serve Kibadios dono here. Furthermore, we are in desperate need of manpower so we welcome Kibadios dono’s presence here, if he so chooses to help us. I’m sure as a hybrid, his power can be on par with any of us here.」

_ … Any of us here? _ The hybrid thought. He had not been able to gauge the Prime Minister’s level but just now, he had revealed a bit of such information.

「... What do you mean?」Kyles, tired of the pointless arguments from his fellow heroes, asked in hopes of changing the conversation.「For what purpose have we been summoned here?」

「... To fight!」The Prime Minister answered without any hesitation.

「Against whom? Last time I checked, there arent many notable demon lords around this region. The one threat that I can think of is the **Great Demon Lord Gilga of Uruk** , one of the **Yonko** … but isnt this kingdom on friendly relationship with her city state? Dont tell me your trading relationship broke down? If so, I did warn you and His Majesty, did I not? Never trust a Demon Lord, especially a Yonko! 」Corey continued on. 「If Great Demon Lord Gilga finally shows her true nature, then that’s a **Celestial level threat** . With just us here, there is no way we can stop her. You better call for help from the **Six **instead.」

「Lucky for us, the threat we’re talking about is not the Great Demon Lord Gilga.」answered Jayden. 「In fact, the threat has not been materialized yet… But if we wait for too long, he will finally break free of his seal… and once he does, he can easily be considered to be **Catastrophe level** … or maybe even **Celestial**. If such a time comes, I will make sure to ask for aid from the Six. As of now, though, your timely aid would most likely suffice.」

「Who is “he”?」asked Amber.

「The Primal Dragon that defied the gods a thousand years ago, **Ryujin** . After the battle against the Six Heroes of that generation, Ryujin was sealed by them in the **North Eastern** part of our kingdom but now the seal has been greatly weakened.」explained Jayden. 

「Ryujin?」Taken aback by the familiar name, Kibadios instinctively asked. 

「So the legend about the primal dragon Ryujin is true?」asked Amber, inadvertently diverted the attention from the hybrid, much to his relief.

「Yes. Though not many people know the truth. Within the kingdom, only the Royals and generations of Prime Ministers like myself know about it. After all, there would be endless unrest had the citizens know they are living close to where a Catastrophe Level Disaster sleeps.」 

「「I see...」」Both Amber and Thomas nodded.

「So what do you want us to do with the seal?」The visibly annoyed Corey asked.「You better not expect us to deal with the dragon all by ourselves.」

「Of course not! Like I said, the seal is still intact.」The Prime Minister shrugged at the inattentive hero.「First and foremost, we are asking for your assistance in eradicating the monsters that are gathering to the region. With the seal being weakened, the miasma emitting from the Primal Dragon are attracting large amounts of monsters. Currently, many towns and cities in the North Eastern parts of our kingdom are practically under siege by them. Secondly and most importantly, we are hoping that you can lend us your strength to restore the weakened seal.」

「What do you mean?」Corey was suspicious at the task since heroes, despite standing above others in the general population, were never good at sealing techniques. Such task required a special kind of mages, not heroes.

「We have sent out our royal mages to check out the seal. Apparently, the barrier created by the seal requires the essence of the <seed of hero> that each of the four of you are possessing for it to be fully functional. After all, it was created by the Six after their battle against Ryujin a thousand years ago. We are hoping that you can lend us the power that are unique to only you… That’s why you, as heroes, were summoned here.」

「Hmm...」Corey thought a while, then asked.「So if we accept this job, how will we be compensated?」

「10000 gold coins. Along with large batch of fertile lands in the North Eastern territory. Of course, if you guys accept the mission, we will prepay you with 500 gold coins right now.」answered Adela in her homunculus disguise as she signaled another servant to bring out a tray carrying four pouches of gold. 

「Hahaha!」Corey laughed greedily, then hurriedly stepped up and took one of the pouches without waiting for permission from either Adela or Jayden「I accept! When do you want us to go there?」

「As soon as possible. We are racing against time here. I will have a messenger sending you detailed instructions later today.」answered the Prime Minister, then he turned to the undecided heroes. 「What about... ?」

「I accept.」Kyles agreed to the mission without any hesitation since he knew the threat of a Primal Dragon was too much to ignore. 

「That’s great!」Jayden exclaimed. 

「I’ll just take 100 gold coins. You can distribute my remaining rewards to the people who were affected by the Primal Dragon’s miasma.」

「Ho!」Thomas laughed. 「I expect no less from the great hero Kyles. Same here! I accept but I’ll only take the 500 gold coins for me and my party. Please use the rest to help those in need, Prime Minister Stringer.」

「Me too!」Amber gave Kyles a smile.「100 gold coins should be enough for me and Natalie. After all, I cant lose to Kyles and his generosity, right?」

「Hey, I’ll still need my full 10000 gold coins and the lands you promise!」sneered Corey at his fellow heroes. 「I’ll take what I deserve.」

「What about you, Ryan sama?」asked Jayden.

Ryan turned to look at the hybrid, who slightly gave him the “go ahead” signal. 「I accept. Though Kibadios sama has just procured our funding through trading some weapons so I'm also just going to take 100.」

「What? For sure we don't need this newbie… this a failure of a hero, right?」Corey mockingly asked.

「On the contrary. Ryan sama still possesses the <seed of hero>. We are desperately in need of his help.」said Jayden as he personally gave the 100 gold coins to Ryan. 「And I’m sure Kibadios dono will also help us to deal with the monsters?」

「... Of course...」

「I'm not approving of Ryan pledging to serve this hybrid here, but from what the Prime Minister said, we indeed do need his help. I’ll try my best to cooperate with his party for now. 」Thomas commented, then turned around to his party and walked out of the chamber. 「I’ll be back to the Royal Inn. Once we get the instruction, we will set out. Is that okay with you, Prime Minister Stringer?」

「I have no complain.」

「We’ll be going too. And Ryan-kun, I know you’re new to the life of a hero but please reconsider being Kibadios’ servant. I dont have anything against him, but serving a demihuman would not be appropriate for a hero.」Amber waved goodbye to the group.

_ Inappropriate for a hero? Ha! He’s already serving me as an obedient sex slave, Amber. _Kibadios smirked at the female hero’s advice for Ryan.

「I’ll also take my leave.」Corey signaled his group before turning around to give the hybrid a cryptic warning. 「And be careful, Kibadios. Dont try too hard keeping up with us veteran heroes. There are a lot of monsters that might prove too much for you and your pathetic newbie hero to handle… Though maybe it’s better for you demihuman to lay dead somewhere on the field, being devoured by monsters. That way, your adorable servant girl can seek me out to have me as her new master! 」

「Dont listen to them. Do whatever you like. If you want to serve under Kibadios, then do it. Living your life how you see fit, don't be bothered by others’ opinions.」Kyles patted Ryan’s head and ruffled his crimson hair, then turned back to hybrid. 「I’m so sorry about how you were treated. Just ignore them… and please take care of this little brother of mine, Kibadios!」

「Will do!」The hybrid gave Kyles a genuine smile. Among everyone that he has met in this reincarnation, asides from his slaves, Kyles would probably the most decent human being who treated the hybrid with respect, not that Kibadios thought he deserved it. Still, the hybrid rest easy knowing that in this reincarnation, Sylvia has chosen a perfect life partner. 

「Please send me the information as soon as possible at my current guest house address. If possible, I want to get going today.」said Kyles to the Prime Minister.

「Are you going to take Yllaner sama back to Vernys Forest first?」asked Ryan.

「No, I’ll go straight to where the seal is. Yllaner will stay with me for some time.」

「Dont worry, Ryan. I’ll be safe travelling with Kyles.」Smiled the elven princess.

「I’ll get going soon, within a few days at most.」said Ryan, but then he turned to his master to make sure if he was fine with the schedule. After seeing his master gave him a slight nod, he continued. 「Yeah, for sure within a few days. I’ll see you two soon! Be safe!」

「Same to you!」the elven princess replied. 

As Yllaner walked out of the chamber besides the hero, Kibadios could easily noticed the discretely disdain look that Adela was giving her. _ Seeing a person who died by your hand reincarnated into someone with identical look was a bit too much for you to enjoy, Princess Adela _? He thought to himself. Luckily for him, he was reborn into a hybrid individual that had no resemblance to his first reincarnation so for now, he rest assured knowing that the Adela that resided within that homunculus maid vessel would never suspect him to be her mortal enemy. 

「Should we be going back to the Inn, Kibadios sama?」asked Maia.

「Of course, we have to prepare for the journey.」The hybrid respectfully turned to the Prime Minister 「Please excuse us.」

「If you need anything, please let us know!」said Jayden. 「Normally I would be glad to escort your group and others… But seeing how there are much frictions between you, I think it’s better for you guys to go there in your separate ways.」

「I think so too...」nodded Kibadios before he and his group walked out. _ After all, travelling separately like this will allow me some time to think more about this mission… Why Adela is here? Is the threat they call Primal Dragon Ryujin _ ** _my little Ryujin_ ** _ ? And I still have a hunch that there are other details they are hiding from us… I need to piece together all the available information before I can make my next move. Just wait there, Bitch… You and your Astrals friends. I’ll be coming for you! Though I guess I have to deal with that Corey first… When I’m done with him, he will wish he was never alive in the first place! _

「... You’re happy about something, Master?」asked Rowan as he noticed a devious smile on Kibadios’ face.

「... Nothing!」replied the hybrid. 「Ryan, once we get back to our room, tell me everything you know about that Corey guy...」

「... Of course, Master!」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter I wrote during my break over the holiday. Again, I will probably be on Hiatus since I'll be super busy during Jan/Feb. This can be thought of as the final chapter of Volume 1. :D (Still need Prologue, Chapter 1, and Epilogue.


	18. Chapter 18: Book 2 Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue to Book 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this short introduction to the new arc over the course of 2-3 months. Probably it contains a lot of inconsistency but w/e :D  
I'm still busy with my qualification so I probably won't be releasing a lot of chapters. Not that a lot of people reading them anyways haha.

Corey Wesley has been living a wonderful life, both in this current world and back on Earth. Unbeknownst to many, the infamous hero, who made the capital Lorian his primary residence, was a world traveller… though “traveller” might not be an appropriate term since it implied a hint of free will: “I travelled here, I travelled there.” In Corey’s case, though, it was more like he was forcibly transported to this world, against his will at first. Corey Wesley was born on earth into a rich and well connected family, with his father had been serving as a Senator for more than 20 years while his mother was a powerful CEO of a global conglomerate. As an only child, he was spoiled rotten by his doting parents, especially his powerful father, who saw him as the only heir to his expanding political empire that he had built for the last few decades. Living under the impression that the world was revolving around him, arrogance had been edged into his personal trait ever since he was a little kid. As he grew up, they young man had turned so unruly that not even his parents could reign him in, not that they ever tried. With their combined power, his parents could easily cover up many scandalous and debauchery actions that their only son had caused. From his countless dubious intercourses with underaged girls to accidentally killing a pregnant mother of two with his limited edition sports car on one night of drunk-driving, it seemed like Corey never had to face any consequences for his actions. Such retribution, though, did befall upon him during that one fateful night, when a gas leak at one of his high rise apartment was ignited into a huge explosion. At the time, Corey and a few of his lackeys had been busy raping their new batch of girls, which they had just “acquired” from a source in Asia. Just as usual, the girls were heavily drugged as the men taking their turns ravaging their slender bodies. Among the smells of cums, sweats, and aphrodisiacs, when someone finally noticed a slight smell of gas mixed in their orgy session, it was too late as Corey had just lit up his cigarette with a gold plated lighter he bought back in Europe.

BOOOMMMM!!!

The loud explosion enveloped the apartment and rocked the whole building. It took firefighters more than three hours to fully extinguish the flames. Inside the charred apartment, they could only find the burnt remains of those poor girls, though the Chief soon concluded the remains of Corey and four of his lackeys must have been burnt and shattered into dust due to the unusual intensity of the fire… Or so they thought…

「Where the fuck are we?」asked the naked Corey as he looked around. Asides from himself and four of his lackeys, he could not see anything else but pure light. 

「... Was that an explosion just now?」asked one of his lackeys.

「Are we dead?」

「Dont fucking joke like that, man!」Corey angrily shouted. 「Someone, explain to me what just happened!!!」

「Corey Wesley?」a voice radiated from the vast empty whiteness. 「We’ve been expecting you.」

「Who the fuck are you? Show yourself!」The annoyed man shouted.

Soon enough, the bright light that enveloped the space receded, revealing 9 elevated platforms decorated with extensive symbols, along with the 9 intimidating individuals sitting comfortably on them.

「Welcome, Corey Wesley of Terra.」one of them, a man wearing a tunic-like dress, spoke while his cheek still rested lazily on top of his fist. 「I know you and your friends here are still in a stage of shock but...」

「Where the hell are we?」Corey cut off the man before he could finish his sentence.

「... you’re in a dimension called Modun.」the man answered after repressing his annoyance at the arrogant brat. 「A place that we, the Astrals, call home.」

「What the fuck is an astral? And how did we even get here?」

「I am sorry but in the current timeline on Terra, you and your friends have already died in the explosion. 」Another of the nine, a woman who possessed an unparalleled beauty, sympathetically explained to Corey and his group. 「We, the gods of this world, have extracted the five of you just before the flame consumed your bodies.」

「What nonsense was that?」Corey was still unconvinced of his supposed demise. 「Did you drug us and bring us here? What do you want? Money?」

「… I know it’s hard to believe, but you can see it for yourself.」The woman lightly snapped her finger and conjured up a hologram of the very apartment Corey was just in. With his own eyes, the young man was able to see the aftermath of the explosion at his high rise apartment, which was now filled with countless firefighters walking around the place, gathering evidence. The chatter from the holographic firefighters fell into Corey’s deaf ear as the man was too shocked to comprehend anything that had just happened.  _ No way... I have much to live for…  _

「I am dead? How can that be? I am here, arent I?」

「...Yes. You are here, but back on earth, you are already dead.」

「You did call yourself gods, didn't you? Transport me back to my apartment!」demanded the man. 「What do you need? I can get my parents to give you anything you want… Just… just fucking let me go back, god damn it!」

「We can't do it.」answered another of the nine as he waved his hand, dismissing both the hologram and Corey’s demand. 「You guys are already dead. If we transport you back to Terra, you will only appear as charred remains in that apartment. We are not omnipotent, not especially in Terra, a world that exists in a different space and time than our own.」

「What a joke is this?」Screamed out Corey, his voice cracked as tears poured out from his eyes. 「You call yourself gods and you can't even do that? What the hell… I could not have died… No way… This is just a bad dream… 」

「Calm down, Corey. We cannot ‘revive’ you on Terra but we can let you and your friends live here, in the world of Esthar. 」

「Esthar?」Corey raised his eyebrows. 

「Indeed. We are the gods of Esthar, a parallel world that exists alongside your very own Terra. Since you cannot be living in Terra anymore due to the event of your death, how about helping us, protecting the world of Esthar as one of its heroes? 」

「... What?」

「Have you not heard of multiverse theory back on Terra, Corey?」the beautiful goddess again raised her melodious voice as she jumped down from her platform. Strangely, the moment she fell down, her body quickly faded away into a veil of white smoke, only to reappear in front of the naked Corey. 「There are many universes that exist in parallel to one another, among those are our Esthar and your Terra, the twin worlds whose fates have been intertwined since the very beginning of time. Our Esthar, though, is not as developed nor stable as Terra for it has been continuously subjected to the darkness of evil ever since its inception. It is constantly need of emissaries from us, Astrals, emissaries who can protect the world from evil.」

The goddess seductively placed her finger on the man’s bare chest, then traced it upward toward his chin. With her standing right in front of him, Corey finally noticed the Goddess’ breast was clearly visible from thin layer of her clothing. This caused his unerected private part to slowly rise up as he fell further into the influence of her hypnotical beauty. 

「But… how can I be a hero?」Corey gulped. From just a brief interaction, the goddess had finally calmed down the confused future hero while entranced him into accepting her offer.

「We will plant in you the seed of heroes. It will grant you immeasurable power in Esthar and transform you into a man worthy of the title ‘Hero’...」The goddess leaned her breast against Corey’s bareback as she continued to explain. 「As one of the world’s heroes, you will gain all the wealth, power, and influence… such that can rival or exceed your old status back in Terra.」

Corey was sold! Better continue his life of debauchery rather than being dead, he thought. Though, before he could answer, his lackey’s murmuring grew louder until one of his followers, a young man named Peter, quickly raised his voice.

「What about us???」

「Of course, the five of you will follow your master, Corey Wesley, to Esthar if he so chooses to be our emissary.」By now, the goddess had again faded into thin air and reappeared to her seat back on the high platform. Her answer caused the five men to sigh in relief.「That’s why we brought you together with him here.」

「...So what say you, Corey Wesley? Will you accept our offer, continue living your life in the world of Esthar and become one of the heroes that defend and lead the world to find its salvation!」One of the nine, who sat on a platform that was a bit higher than the rest impatiently asked the man as his eyes glowed red under the darkness of his hood.

「... I accept.」Corey let out a broad grin.

「Great!」the goddess clapped her hand, smiling. 「I will direct one of my faithful in Esthar to find and guide you through the first few difficult months. Just stay put where we place you for a few days and I promise, she will find you. 」

「「We will follow your journey and protect you from harm, Corey Wesley, the newest hero of Esthar!!!」」

  
  



	19. Concerning Esthar's fundamentals...

Corey strode down the Capital’s main avenue arrogantly, humming along the way. He did not expect much from the meeting with Prime Minister Stringer. After all, all the previous summons coming from the Kingdom was only for trivial matters. Yet, this time, it was completely different. Just by promising to lend a bit of his strength, he was granted a large sum of money and a batch of fertile land. This reward, or rather, prospect of reward, would increase his already large fortune by at least 25%. It was undeniable that the menace that was a Primal Dragon sounded a bit scary, even for a hero like him. But his deal was not to confront the dragon, it was just to help contain it within its seal. He had planned everything, since even if by some small chance the dragon ever broke the seal, it was not his job to confront that freak of a monster. It would be left to the Six heroes instead. He had spent years living in Esthar so he was fully beware who he could and could not fight against. 

Fifteen years ago, when he and his lackeys first got transported to this new world, it was as if he was a newborn infant in a man's body: he knew nothing about Esthar, not its geography, not its nation states, heck, he did not even know how to utilize his “hero” power, which he allegedly received from the  **Ennead** . There he stayed, at an abandoned cottage next to a small lake. With the thick forest enveloping the surrounding, even if he wanted to leave the cottage, it would be almost impossible. Every night, he and his men cowarded, covered their ears from the howling and grumbling of the beasts and monsters lurking in the darkness. As morning came, the beast and monsters seemed to disburse, yet they came back every single night, haunting the group. Strangely, they ventured no farther than the edge of the forest. By some strange power, any creatures that tried to invade Corey’s space soon writhed in pain and hurried back into the dense rows of trees surrounding the place. By the third day, as food supply in the cottage ran low, Corey cursed the so-called Ennead to have placed him in such a god forbidden location. He began to doubt their words. ‘Maybe this is just a practical joke?’ one of his lackey suggested but they all knew what happened was neither a joke nor a dream. They were now in a strange world, a world where two moons, one red and one blue, have replaced the familiar white celestial object they knew back on Earth. A world filled with monsters and deformed beasts, wandering around their cottage. On the fourth day, when their hopes have faded and arguments have erupted within the group on what would be the best course of action, Corey’s face suddenly brightened up as he noticed a group of people emerging from the forest. The group was led by a muscular, handsome man with a large sabre on his hand. Next to him was a beautiful pink-haired girl, holding a long white staff while dressed in a JRPG priestess class. Two other women were walking behind them, one with a large breast while the other flat chest. They were not as beautiful as the staff wielding woman, but for sure they’re quite pretty. 

「Corey-sama?」The man asked as he hurriedly ran in front of Corey and knelt down. 

「Yes?」He hesitantly answered. 「And you are?」

「My name is  **Haden** . This is  **Ariel** .」He introduced himself, then the priestess. 「And these are  **Floria** and  **Estel** . We have come here, as per instruction of the Ennead, to pick up and welcome you to the world of Esthar! 」

「What? Really???」Correy’s face brightened up, but soon his relief turned into anger. Hitting Haden’s head, the former young master of the Wesley family scolded. 「What took you so long? Do you know how many days have it been since we got here? Our food is almost out too!」

「I’m so sorry for the delay!」answered  **Haden ** 「Our party was not in the vicinity. When Ariel got the message from  **Lady Freya** , we tried our best to arrive here in a timely manner...」

「Stop with your excuse!」Again, Corey hit the adventurer, to the annoyance of both Floria and Estel. 「Just a little longer and we would have left here! What would you do if we had left, huh?」

「I’m sorry, Corey sama...」Haden lowered his head even further. 

「Please Corey sama!」Ariel, who Corey later learned, was Haden’s fiance, begged. 「We really tried to come here as fast as we could. I’m really sorry for the delay. I promise we will serve as your retainers dutifully and make it up to you. 」

「... Is that so?」Dark thought clouded Corey’s mind as he took a good look at the priestess. 「Fine. I forgive you this one time. But what should we do now?」

「Corey sama!」answered Haden. 「We will take you back to a city on the other side of this forest. There, we can get you and your followers here all the equipment you need. Since you got transported here and are unfamiliar with this world, I’ll make sure to explain everything you need to know and about your role as the newest hero.」

「Hmm… Sounds like a plan!」

And so, the group left the cottage behind and Corey’s life as a hero of Esthar began. Under Haden’s guidance, Corey quickly learned everything about this world. He was not just another dumb rich kid back on earth; in fact, being the only son of a craft CEO and a powerful Senator, Corey possessed all their intellegence and craftiness. Since Haden’s first instruction, it only took the young man less than a week to master all of his skills. This world, Corey realized, functioned as an RPG world, in which an individual’s power consisted of three main determinants. First of all, every single person living in Esthar belongs to a certain「**Job** **Class**」. Each 「**Job Class**」possessed certain sets of 「**Skill**」, which can be unlocked as they grew stronger. However, the 「Class」system was not as rigid as it sounded since individuals from one 「Class」can learn skills from the other 「Class」, depending on their affinity. One example would be how a 「Warrior」class can learn skills from a 「Monk」 or 「Grappler」class due to their affinity to close combat; however, it would be extremely difficult for them to learn skill sets of a 「Mage」class or 「Alchemist」class. How many classes were there, no one knew for sure, but common classes have been further categorized into four different categories: **Physical Combat** group, **Caster** group, **Ranger** group, and **Special** group. On top of 「**Job** **Class**」, there were 「**Racial Class**」since many races lived in this world, each race possessed their unique skill set on top of the skill set acquired from 「Job Class」. For Corey, his 「Job Class 」would be called Hero, while his 「Racial Class」 would be Human, which was the most versatile [Racial Class] . The only other 「Racial Class」that rivaled Human would be Hybrid, a special case of 「Racial Class」. On top of normal skill sets, there was something Haden called 「Arte」, sorts of unique skills that were not as common as normal skills. Only high tier individuals could possess「Arte」. ‘What determined someone as high tier?’ was the first question that Corey asked. Apparently, in this world, there was a ranking scale that adventurers and governments have been using since time immemorial: It classified power into 6 levels: S, A, B, C, D, and F; A high tier individual would be anyone who acquired rank A or higher. Heroes, though, would naturally possess at least one 「Arte」, as it was the gift of ‘Seed of Heroes.’ There were a few, though, Haden stressed, could acquire something called 「Ultimate Arte」. These are unrivaled skills, with power that could level nations. According to Haden, only 6 known Heroes were confirmed to have 「Ultimate Arte」. Corey was hoping he would, somehow, possess such power but he was disappointed to find out that was not the case. 

The second determinant that defined one’s power besides ‘skill’ was 「Magic」. Every person in Esthar could use Magic, as long as they knew the spell and had enough Mana to channel and materialize it. However, just in ancient times back on Earth, when written words symbolized power and those who learned reading and writing would inevitably rule over the illiterates, people who were blessed with the knowledge of spells and runecrafts tried their best to monopolize it. Learning a new spell was invaluable, especially for adventurers, who had to deal with unimaginable perils and knowing a spell or two would undeniably come in handy. Haden himself only knew of three spells, all of which he tried his best to teach Corey. Despite being a sort of prodigy, Corey was incredibly bad at mastering spells and magic. Even with his best effort, the new hero could only utilize one spell to proficient, the other two though, were hit or miss. That was the nature of spells and another reason why magic was not as widespread as they should even though everyone had the capacity to perform a spell: it was incredibly difficult to master one. Magic utilized by people belong to Magic Casters classes, though, was different. They were loved by nature and spirits, so they were able to materialize the natural 「 **Flow of Magics** 」 into physical spells, without consuming any of their Mana. Usually, the magic casted by the Casters were much more efficient and powerful compared to those spells used by non-Casters. Even though they represented less than a fifth of the general population, some of the most powerful individuals in Esthar, Haden argued, in fact belonged to this Caster group. 

The third, and also the last manifestation of power in this world would be 「 **Haki** 」. Haden did not know what the term meant, nor since when did people start calling it Haki, but it was the most widespread and easiest power to use. Some people may only possess one meager skill, with no talent in mastering magic and spell, but they had to have a certain amount of Haki and control over it. Haki, essentially, was the life force of a person. High tier individuals and Heroes always have an incredible amount of Haki, in which they could imbue in their attacks. They could transfer their own Haki into inanimate objects, such as their weapons, to reinforce them when fighting their opponents. The utilization of Haki was not only in fighting, though. Since it was literally the life force of a person, everytime a person concentrated on their work, they used some of their Haki: from cooking, singing, sculpting… Haki was ubiquitous, whether the users were aware of it or not. 

From the basics of combat to common knowledge about Esthar’s geography and political climates, Corey mastered everything Haden could teach him in merely half a year. Learning a new language would probably take the hero a bit longer; however, strangely, both him and his lackeys were able to read, write, and speak in the Estharian Language the moment he got transported here. He reckoned it had to do with the Ennead, but he did not bother figuring out why. By the end of his first year, he had made a name for himself: Corey the Hero. He liked the sound of that… and the power and prestige that it brought him. Haden and Ariel had delayed their wedding to wholeheartedly help the new hero, just as commanded by Lady Freya, one of the Ennead. Despite Corey’s attitude, they were ecstatic when they saw the once unnamed hero that they helped just a year ago was now renowned throughout the world. Yet, little that they knew, that very moment they accepted the command from the Ennead, their lives and their destiny have forever changed. For Corey has been laying his perverted eyes on Ariel and the other two girls in Haden’s party ever since their first meeting, and the one year time they spent together had not calmed his lust for them one bit. On the contrary, it was amplified. The pious Ariel, bowing and obeying his every command, has fueled the perversion in Corey. Now that Haden and his group’s usefulness has ran its course, it was time Corey enacted his fantasy… 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I will explicitly have a chapter on what happened to Haden and his party. Will have references in later chapter though.


	20. Corey vs Kibadios

「So you have decided to ‘take care’ of his group?」

「Yes. Not in the capital though. I’ll follow them into the wild… Haaa... There, even if I massacre their little group, their corpses will be taken care of by the wild beasts… Hahaaa … Like I have warned them, accidents may happen at anytime.」Corey smirked. He was naked on his bed as his cock rammed deep into his unwilling victim. 

「Be careful, my brother! Ryan may pose no threat to you but that hybrid is a bad news. His two other retainers are also fairly unique. 」

「I know, I know! How many time have you warned me that?」Corey finally reached orgasm as he cummed hard inside the girl. Wiping away his sweats, the hero quickly cloaked himself in his expensive nightgown and walked out of his bed, leaving the now unconscious girl laid there naked. 「I have seen him unleashed his Haki during the meeting, I can tell how strong he is. Still, to think my Maia belongs to the 「 **Alchemist Class** 」, I can't wait to turn her into my obedient whore.」

「Dont be overconfident, Corey. I was during my attempt to turn Ryan into my plaything and look how it turns out. I was lucky to escape the goblin cave alive」

「I do have a plan. You’ll see.」

「I do hope it’s a good plan.」Desmond stood up. Not from a chair nor a couch. He was sitting on a naked man’s back. All four of his limbs were bound in a leather harness, his mouth was gagged with an O-ring, forcing his saliva to freely drip down onto the floor, while his rear end was plugged with a large dildo. 

「It is, it is!」Corey glanced at the Desmond’s slave. 「Hey, his face looks familiar... isnt that the man I let you have?」

「Ah yes. What was his name again...」Desmond tried to remember. 「Anyways, I just call him ‘Maggot’. But indeed, he was the fiance of that girl you claimed when you first got to Esthar.」

「Ariel!」nodded Corey. 

「You still remember her name?」

「I never forget names of my conquests!」laughed Corey as he intentionally got closer to ‘Maggot’.「Her pussy was one of the best. Too bad she did not last long though, she died a few years after I whored her out… with both her mind and body broken.」

‘Maggot’’s eyes lit up as he glared at Corey with hatred. Before he could do anything, his master, Desmond, slapped the man hard across his face, then gave his already bruised body a furious kick into his stomach, leaving the man groaned in agony. 

「Sorry brother!」Desmond clicked his tongue. 「I need to discipline my slaves better than this.」

「Haha! I dont mind. He’s going to die if you’re getting any tougher with him」Corey wrapped his arm around Desmond’s shoulder. 「But still, I dont get your taste in men but this sadistic side of you never ceases to amuse me, brother! 」 

「Ha, you flatter me, Corey!」

  
  


\----

Corey laughed hysterically as his saliva drooled down the naked and restrained woman. Her firm, exposed breast was laid bare in front of his eyes, her hands struggled in vain against the hero’s tight grip as he pressed her down onto the grassy ground. Tears welled up her eyes. She desperately looked at the dead corpse of a man, laying a few distance away, as if she was begging for him to wake up and rescue her from Corey. This took the hero back, of course, to a year after he came to Esthar. The similar scene unfolded  **then** as it did  **now** . The man  **back then** was not laying dead… No, his fate was far worse than being dead: He had to witness his beautiful fiance being ravaged by Corey and his lackeys in front of his own eyes, all the while his own muscular body was being tortured and raped by a young monk, a new friend of Corey. He tried to rescue his fiance, to do something, but strangely, he could not move a muscle since unbeknownst to him, both he and his fiance were drugged by Corey and his group a few hours ago. The two other girls in his party, one of whom, was his own sister, had been disgusted by the behaviors of Corey and his lackeys. Yet, at that moment, after being force-fed with some aphrodisiacs, they were wrapping their own legs around Corey’s men as they aggressively thrusted their cocks inside their pussies. Their minds had been completely taken by the powerful drugs as they happily slurped in the men’s drools. His party, his life, his destiny were completely shattered in front of his eyes… 

「Your scream!」said Corey. 「Your struggle, all they ever do was to turn me on even more, Maia! Why dont you just be happy that you get to be my obedient bitch?」

Corey enjoyed every minute, every second of this moment. His plan has gone perfectly without fail and now, he was going to claim what was, in his own mind, rightfully his. It all happened a little bit earlier. After being notified by a bribed guardman the moment Kibadios’ group left the capital, his lackeys and he quickly soon followed his prey. They trailed behind the group for five days, while being careful to keep a safe distance from the hybrid. Although he was not told by Desmond about any tracking skill the hybrid may possess, he wanted to make sure his prey did not know they were followed. He was no stranger to such ‘missions’. After all, he had done them a fair bit often all those years back. That was how he acquired many of his unwilling whores for his first brothel: stalking, raping, and breaking their minds. Granted, it has been a while since the last time he hunted, but that did not mean his skills were any rustier. Things have gone even better than Corey could have imagined since strangely, his prey had chosen to avoid the open road and traveled through the secluded forest for most of the time.  _ Understandable _ . Corey thought, since despite travelling with his human retainers, Kibadios was undoubtedly a demihuman, and such, it was natural for demihuman to avoid contact with humans in the open road. At the perfect opportunity, his killing stroke finally fell upon his prey, when they least expected it: Kibadios’ group had finally decided to make a quick stop at noon, next to a small pond. As the hybrid was busy gathering water for his retainers to cook lunch, Corey made his move. The hero, hiding behind the shadow of a large tree trunk, sneakily imbued a small dagger with his Haki. The moment Kibadios lowered himself to scoop up a bowl of water, Corey propelled his deadly dagger, aimed at the unsuspecting hybrid. It travelled through air at almost the speed of sound, yet Kibadios easily noticed it and enveloped himself in his own Haki as a protective barrier. Unfortunately, since the dagger was coated with Corey’s Haki, the two great forces of life, one from Corey and one from Kibadios, canceled each other, allowing the dagger to project through the barrier like thin air. But that was not enough to kill the hybrid as the man swiftly twisted his body from his bending position, his hand was able to catch the dagger before it could land a hit. 

「Poison huh?」he smirked. 「Such attacks would be fairly efficient: using your own Haki to negate any barrier, then coating your dagger in poison to make sure one strike and you’re done… This isnt your first time at this type of mission, is it? 」

「No」answered Corey as he stepped from the shadow. 「But that’s not all there is to my attack either, Hybrid!」Before he could finish his sentence, the dagger glowed bright, then exploded, swallowing up the hybrid within the blast radius. By now, Ryan, Rowan, and Maia all stood their ground and assumed defensive stances as Corey’s lackeys have surrounded them. 

「「「Master!!!」」」The three cried out

「... Im fine.」Answered the hybrid. As the smoke from the blast dispersed, Corey clicked his tongue as he saw the hybrid was still standing. Although the blast did not take out the hybrid as intended, it was not a failure either, for Corey could clearly see one of his hands was charred and trembled from the impact. With any attempts from his three retainers to come to his aid were successfully stopped by his numerous lackeys, Corey wanted to bring the hybrid down as soon as possible. After all, although his lackeys might be considered “strong” by this world’s standard, they would probably not be able to stop Ryan for much longer. As such, with this sword coated with holy aura, Corey leaped forward and swung it at the hybrid. Fifteen years experience as a hero was not just for show, as just in a blink of an eye, Corey had closed his distance. By the time Kibadios conjured up his scythe, all he could do was to raise it forward, barely able to stop Corey’s sword. The holy aura quickly eroded the dark element that made up the scythe. Struggled to stop the heavy strike, he could see the edge of Corey’s sword inched closer to his face, while his scythe slowly being chipped away by the sword’s edge.    
「Checkmate, filthy demi!」smirked Corey, then he screamed out「Do it!」

Before Kibadios could react, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Once he slowly turned his head around, he could see from the water, one of Corey’s lackeys were able to hide in the depth of the pond, sneaked behind him and pierced his chest with a sharp spear. The hybrid could not utter a word, but Corey was now laughing as his strike finally followed through, slicing the hybrid in half the moment his strength vanished and his grip on the scythe loosened. Mixed in Corey's laugh were the desperate screams of the hybrid’s retainers. Rowan, the healer of the group, lowered his guard to run toward his master, only to be cut down by Corey as he reached out to his master, trying to heal the demihuman. Ryan and Maia, after a moment of dispirit, shouted out in anger as they directed their rage at Corey and his group… but that was for nothing, since Ryan, who was barely considered a hero, could never fight evenly against Corey, who possessed within him a fifteen years experience. After a brief exchange, Ryan, too, fell. During his final moments, the newbie hero tried to crawl toward his lifeless master, only to have Corey’s blade pierced his heart. Maia, the prize of this mission, was now struggling against all the men surrounding her. She fought valiantly, for a non-combat class such as alchemist, but she too, was now pinned down onto the ground as the men hungrily tore open her clothes. She was now fully exposed in front of those that were not her master. Corey, who had already discarded his own clothes, was now laying on top of her, his hands gripped tightly onto her wrist, his saliva drooled down her naked and restrained body…

…

…

「Having a pleasant dream, Corey-“sama”?」

A familiar voice echoed from the woods jolted Corey. The hero raised his head to look around but soon his attention was brought back to the girl as she started to laugh. Her laugh became louder and louder, until she suddenly melted away. The surprised Corey stood up, his hand placed on his sword.  _ Something is not right _ , he thought. The surrounding became distorted as his lackeys, one by one, melted away. 

「What the hell is going on?」the hero screamed out, demanding for an answer. Once he finished his sentence, he suddenly realized his supposed naked body was now fully clothed. He panicked 「What did you do, you filthy demi!」

「Welcome back to reality.」a hand ripped through the air, casted away the distortion. There Kibadios stood, in front of Corey, along with his three retainers, all alive. Maia, who should have been naked, was also fully clothed. The bruises that she got from the struggle were gone. By now, Corey has realized all of his lackeys were dead, with some laid motionlessly on the ground covered in bloody wounds, while others were impaled in several dark spikes, their faces still retained the horrified expression and agony they experienced before their deaths. 

「How...」Corey’s own hand was shaking. He could not comprehend what had just happened. His lackeys, who have been with him since they got transported to his world, were not weak. Through all the adventures they had, those only grew stronger. He only ever lost one of them before, and that was due to carelessness. This was no carelessness… This was a massacre. 

「What did you do?」Corey’s voice was trembling.

「It’s one of my unique incubus racial class’ skills, < **Jagan_Evil Eyes** >.」explained Kibadios nonchalantly. 「It’s like Sharingan from Naruto, you see… well, not that you know what “Naruto” is. Anyways, It’s a hypnotic skill, one that is so potent that I can only use it once in a while… be proud that I used it on you, Corey- “sama”.」Kibadios said mockingly.

「Wait… I have heard of that name...」Corey’s eyes widened. He did not care for Japanese culture nor its products, but ‘Naruto’ name was ubiquitous.「You’re a 「 **World Traveller** 」?」

「Ho?」amused Kibadios. 「You’re also one? Not that it matters though. You will die right here, right now. World travellers or not. The moment you decided to target us, you’ve already fallen into my trap. 」 The hybrid continued to explain. 「Did you ever think why it's weird that we’re travelling through secluded places instead of the open road? We were baiting you to act, Corey- “sama.” And predictably, you did.」

「How dare you!」

「I have heard stories and rumors about you from my Ryan chan… I know how scums like you think and act… After all, we are all alike, Corey- “sama”. 」Kibadios walked closer to the now visibly distraught Corey. He had planned to run away, but he was one step too late since Rowan had erected a circular barrier around him and Kibadios. Of course, he could break the barrier, but that meant he would be vulnerable from Kibadios’ attacks. 「Though, the “assassin” sneaked in the pond, that was creative. Too bad for you that my Nu-chan found him. And now, the “assassin” is comfortably resting inside its ever expanding stomach.」The hybrid pointed to his bloated pet, who was innocently slimming around the dome barrier, with a few remains of the “assassin” floating around inside it.

「... No way! There’s no way Andrew would be killed by a mere slime!」

「But Nu isnt a mere slime though. That little guy has been continuously consuming my Haki nonstop. By now, it would probably be as strong as an B+ rank monster.」explained Kibadios 「Another shortcoming of my plan to lure you out would be that fact that you’re freakishly strong. Granted, I should have expected that since you’re a veteran hero. That was my bad. But the moment you faced me directly when you tried to land a hit on me, that’s when my <Jagan> activated. So here we are. Your followers are all dead and you cornered… How the “turntable”, huh?」

「Ha. Is that so? You conveniently forget one fact.」Corey raised his sword 「That I am a hero and you’re a lowly demihuman! I’ll end you right here, right now.」

「You’re right… 」admitted Kibadios. 「I may be able to defeat you but for sure I won't step out of this unharmed..」The hybrid raised his injured hand 「But why do you think I entered this barrier alone? There’s one thing you don't know about me: Just like Ousen, I never fight a losing battle… or at least, that’s a lesson that I have learned. The very moment you’re facing me, you’ve already lost.」

「What nonsense!」Dismissed Corey, his sword glowed bright in holy aura. 「From the information I got, you’re a caster class. In this close combat environment, you’re the one at disadvantage here.」

「...」Kibadios thought for a moment. 「Whose information did you get? Since my reincarnation, there are only a handful of people who have seen me fight, and three of them were already my slaves there.」

「Slaves?」Corey raised his eyebrows.

「... Does it mean you know that hooded man?」Kibadios ignored Corey’s question.「Or Desmond?」

At the mention of his brother-in-arm, Corey’s slight change of expression betrayed him. 

「So you’re Desmond’s acquaintance?... Well, doesn’t matter. Once I’m done with you, you will spill everything you know about that monk to me. 」Kibadios shrugged. 「Oh, by the way, there's one thing I want to clarify: I am not a Caster Class. I am a 「 **Summoner** 」. 」

「Special class?」gasped Corey. This changed everything. Among the four categories, the special class was the most difficult to deal with since there was just too much variation in their skill sets. And the Summoner class was one of the most troublesome one. Asides from their affinity to magic and caster class, they could summon spirit to fight in their stead. In addition, once they fused with their summon, they would be able to fight as any class in the physical, caster, or range group, depending on the spirits they summoned. In short, Summoner, one of the rarest classes, was also one of the most troublesome. 

「Yes.」Nodded Kibadios. 「And unfortunately for you, my familiars have all returned to me the day we left the capital… including the one familiar that will forever appear in your nightmare, not that you will ever need to sleep.」As the hybrid raised up his burnt hand, Corey could feel the change in the atmosphere. He could feel every single hair on his body was now spiking up. Something terrible was coming. 「「 **HaoS** 」, the primordial spirit of fire, I call upon thee.」

「What?... WHAT?!?!!」Corey screamed out from the top of his tongue as the scene in front of his eyes folded. Even for a 15 years veteran Hero, this was something he could never expect to witness. The being that he had only heard from myth and legends, the being that stood above all living creatures in this world, the being that was the very essence of this world, was staring right at him. Of course, he had never seen it before, no one he knew had. Yet, the moment he stood face to face with HaoS, he knew clearly what he was looking at: his doom.  _ How did it turn out this way?  _ His mind was in shambles. 「Wait… Waiittt… I’m sorry… Please… I begggg youuuu!!!」


	21. Retribution

Corey has discarded all of his dignity as a hero, or even as a person as he prostrated himself in front of Kibadios, begging for forgiveness. He was crying a river, not that there was any droplet of tears left to roll down his cheek, for the heat resulting from HaoS evaporated everything within the barrier. Corey could feel his skin dried up, all the water in his body abandoned him. After just a few seconds in the heated barrier that felt like an overheating oven, Corey collapsed as his strength vanished. Fortunately for him, for some strange reason, the heat subsided. Before he could let out a sigh of relief, though, his body froze up. In front of him, Kibadios stood. The hybrid has just fused with the primordial spirit, a feat that would kill any creature. For you see, not every summoner could fuse with their spirits. Only the strongest summoners could, since the act of fusion could easily take the summoners’ life, or at least their minds. When a spirit fused with one person, they were sharing both mind and body so any small mistake, the mind of the person could easily be destroyed by the spirits. Corey only had to deal with such a scenario once before, it was tough, but he came out triumphant. Yet, he knew there was no hope for him now. There was not much difference about Kibadios appearance in his fusion form: Only his hair seemed to have transformed into bright flames of many colors. A few flickers of embers could be seen wrapping around his two hands and feet. Yet… Yet… The power he possessed far exceeded that of the Great Demon Lord Gilga that Corey had once witnessed during his time acting as Kingdom of Maeg’s representative in Uruk. From outside the barrier, although Kibadios’ three slaves could not feel the heat, their eyes were also wide open after they witnessed their master’s transformation. The most knowledgeable about the Primordial Spirit among them, Ryan, was shaking in excitement. His master, who he decided to dedicate his life to, had just transformed into his God. He always knew Kibadios was hiding something, but he never would have guessed it was HaoS.   
「Well, what are you kneeling on the ground for? Let’s end this」Kibadios leapt forward.  
「Please… NOOOOOO」  
The fight was over in an instant. Once Kibadios transformed back from his fusion form and signaled for Rowan to dismiss the barrier, Corey was already defeated, laid down in agony with each one of his arms and legs were chopped off. He was surprised that he was left alive though. He struggled to lift his head from the ground, trying to find out where Kibadios had gone. There the hybrid sat, on a small boulder not too far from where Corey was.   
「Now, about the information about Desmond...」  
「He’s living in one of my guesthouse!」screamed out Corey. With his life on the line, he would betray anyone if it meant he would be left alive. 「Please, spare me!」He coughed out some blood, then continued. 「Please spare me and i’ll take you to him.」  
「No need. Didn't you just say he’s living in your guesthouse? I'm pretty sure you don't own more than 4 different guesthouses from what Ryan told me...」  
「5」Ryan corrected his master.  
「5! Yes, 5. We can just search them, one by one. I’m sure we will find him sooner or later. Knowing that he is your associate, finding him would be easy.」  
「No… no...」Corey internally cursed his stupidity. 「What about money? I can give you lots and lots of money!」He finally changed his begging strategy. 「I’ll serve you! Please! Anything!」  
「Serve me?」Kibadios laughed. 「There’s no need for that. I already have three perfectly obedient slaves, all eager to serve me… all eager to offer me even their own bodies.」The hybrid pulled Ryan down into his laps. His hands slipped under the hero’s shirt and teased his nipples, causing Ryan to use his hands to cover his soft moans. 「You see? They’re not just my retainers. They’re my precious slaves. I have no need for you.」  
「But… please….」Corey could not believe his own eyes. In front of him, a full fledged hero was willingly letting a demihuman molest him. This Kibadios, he finally realized, was no mere demihuman… He was something much worse. Before Corey could think of anything to convince the hybrid, he noticed Maia walked toward him, holding a small bottle in her hand. Once she reached him, the girl poured a strange liquid stored inside on top of his body, then quickly rinsed her hand in the pond closeby.   
「He’s been fully coated with it, Master.」reported the girl to the hybrid.   
「Good!」  
「In less than a few minutes, he will be suffering something worse than death.」Maia glared at the defeated Corey in disgust. Although it did not really happened, she was sick that in his fantasy, he had dared to mercilessly kill her beloved master and then tried to rape her.   
「What… what did you do?」screamed out Corey. From his pain and his fears, he was oblivious to the rusting noise from the surrounding woods.  
「I heard of rumors that you kidnapped, drugged, and raped many girls, then transforming them into whores working in your brothels.」   
「... So what?? I am a hero! I protect this world! Those girls are only my rewards for doing it! My justified rewards!」argued Corey.  
「... You treated them less than animals, left them to die after you’re done with them. And so, you will soon experience what they have experienced. The liquid that Maia poured on you is a strong aphrodisiac, though it does not work in humans… I specifically told her to make it so that it only works in monsters and beasts.」  
「Wait… you ...don't... mean...」His voice shakened.   
「Yes, I do. Hear those rustling sounds? Soon enough, you will know what it feels like to have some disgusted creatures pin you down and fuck you hard.」  
「YOU HYPOCRITE! 」Corey finally lost it. 「Acting all high and might but I’m sure you also fucked and broke those three fucking shits you call slaves! YOU...」  
「Ah...Yes… 」Kibadios face turned grim. 「Yes… and I dont expect to meet a happy ending either… In fact, I did not have my happy ending. One day, I will again suffer. But one thing I know for sure: it is not this day. On this day, it is you who will suffer… and I intend to watch every second of it.」  
「You mad, filthy demi!」Corey turned around onto his stomach, trying his best to crawl away from the hybrid. But he was not able to move much further when he stumbled upon a pair of furry legs. As he looked up, he realized he was surrounded by several apes-like creatures. Further away were several deformed monsters, all salivating and staring at the defenseless hero. The beasts and monsters paid no attention to Kibadios’ group, who stood only a small distance away, for their minds have all clouded with a strong sexual frenzy induced by the drug coated on Corey.   
「No! Get away from me!」The hero frantically shook his arm and leg, hoping somehow he could disperse the crowd. But it was to no avail. The apes-like creature took hold of his body and shrieked loudly before ripping away what’s left of his clothes. 「Noooo!! Pleaseeee! NOOOOO!」  
…  
Ryan and Maia had decided to take a walk to get away from the scene. Although she was on board with the idea, for a girl like Maia, seeing such a scene in person was too much. For Ryan’s part, he was still a hero. He wholeheartedly agreed with his master’s action, he still could not bear to witness such obscenity. Only Kibadios and Rowan remained where they were, next to a pathetic man that was Corey the hero. Kibadios did not care much for beastility in front of him, but he had promised to himself to witness Corey’s fall, since he knew in his heart, such pain and depravity that Corey experienced was nothing compared to how his own life might end. Rowan did not care one bit about the scene unfolding in front of him either, but he stayed with his master to heal his injured hand.   
「...Kibadios sama」Still healing the hybrid’s hand, Rowan finally spoke after a long pause. 「I know there are a lot of things about you that we don't know. You are an enigma. But one thing for sure, you’re not Corey Wesley.」  
「Huh? Where did this come from?」Kibadios smiled.  
「Before, when you were telling how you’re just like him and you will be meeting a fate similar to his.」Rowan frowned as he remembered his master’s words. 「You’re nothing like that piece of garbage there! You saved us, you protected our village! We promise our bodies to you and you were just claiming what we owe you! There’s nothing stopping you from taking Maia chan and I away and raped us… broke us, without having to rescue our village, but you didn't! For Ryan chan, what we did to him might be questionable… but he owes you his life! It just pains me when you think you’re just like Corey. We stay with you, we serve you because we love you… I’m sure that’s how Ryan chan felt too… I’m sure of it.」  
「I told you before, don't confuse what you feel with love. It’s just merely Stockholm Syndrome.」dismissed Kibadios.   
「Is that a term coming from your original world, Kibadios sama? This ‘Stockholm Syndrome’...」asked Rowan. 「When we were outside the barrier, Ryan explained to us about “World traveller”. I don't care if you’re one. I don't care about your past, or your plan for the future… I dont care if what I feel is this ‘Stockholm Syndrome’ you keep talking about. All I know is that I will serve you until the end.」Rowan has finished healing Kibadios, his hand now held tightly onto his master’s hand.  
「... Thanks, Rowan chan...」Kibadios did not say anything more. The hybrid just patted the healer’s head, then pulled him into his embrace. Rowan was surprised at his master’s tenderness but he just stayed there, enjoyed the warm hug the hybrid gave him. For Kibadios, the hybrid was conflicted. He did not think three slaves he obtained, those he once dismissed as his mere toys, would cause him to feel ‘loved’. Whether their love for him were genuine, he did not know, but he knew he did not deserve it. The path he chose to walk would undoubtedly lead him to his doom and somehow, for the first time ever, he did not want to continue on the path… If it was just him, he would be totally content with it, but now, he did not want to bring pain and suffering to Rowan, Maia, and Ryan. Somehow, they have become something much more special to the hybrid.


	22. Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would be the only explicit porn chapter for a while. The next few chapters will be plot/actions pact chapter.

Kibadios ended Corey’s suffering with his <Devour> Skill, swallowing him whole into the dark abyss of his skill. “Whole” was a bit relative since by the time the beasts and monsters were done with him, he was barely alive as bite and claw marks covered his bloody body. Had he been any regular man, he would have been dead hours earlier. It was his <Seed of Heroes> that protected him until his end, prolonging his suffering. By consuming the hero, the hybrid demihuman was now able to gain affinity to the Holy element, something that no other demihuman could… At least that was what he learned during his first reincarnation and what Ryan has just confirmed for him. After finishing devouring all other corpses to ensure no one could find out what happened to Corey and his group, the hybrid finally got going. Now, his group could travel along the main road and was able to sleep over at fancy inns instead of camping outside in the woods. It was funny. Kibadios had spent the whole first year of his life living in the wilderness, inside a rocky cave, yet now, he could no longer do so. He had gotten used to the luxury provided by cozy inns by the road: the warm bath water, the hot meal, and top of all, a soft, comfortable bed. For this day though, sleeping would elude him most of the night since he needed to give out his reward, especially to Maia who was able to synthesize such a unique aphrodisiac. 「If that’s what master wants!」was her response before she devoted all her time into making it. It had taken her more than three days and nights, with countless trips to the market to gather different ingredients. At some points, Kibadios has thought about telling her to stop, since the aphrodisiac was not really that crucial to the plan. However, he did not, for he loved seeing her devotion to him. After all, he was a selfish bastard. 

「Mmmhhhh」Maia’s beautiful face was now happily leaning against the hybrid’s cock. As usual, she was fully naked, kneeling at the end of their bed, with both of her light pink nipples fully erected. On one corner of the large bed they all shared were Ryan and Rowan in their birthday suits. The mischievous and trusting Ryan’s sleeping posture has always been the worst among his three slaves as he slept spreading his legs, revealing his bare, flaccid cock. One of his legs rested on top of the much more matured Rowan, who slept neatly in the fetal position, facing the hero. The hybrid still could vividly recall what had happened less than five minutes before.

「Ever since we left the Capital, because we were afraid Corey would attack, we weren't able to “do it”」said Ryan, his arms wrapped around the hybrid’s neck while his firm, clothless body leaned against his master. 「Now that Corey was dealt with, we can relax and have all the sex we want and make up for our “dry spell”, Kibadios sama!」

「You tell me!」replied Kibadios, once he took a break from french kissing Ryan. 「I had to take the heat suppression pill every day to repress my lust. I’m pretty sure I’m going to go crazy had Corey delayed his ambush, even if it’s just for another day.」

「... Master!!!」Maia, who was sitting in the middle of the bed, called out to the hybrid in a whining tone, her face was pouting. 「Didn't you say you’ll reward me for making the aphrodisiac?」

「Right, come here!」smiled Kibadios. It did not matter if it was the first time or the thousandth time Maia saw the hybrid smiled, her face still turned beet red at the sight. After devoting herself to the hybrid, in her mind, her master was the most handsome creature she had ever seen. 「I did promise to give you a special reward right? After all, you spent days and nights developed your solution, we barely had any sex even back at the capital.」

「... Yeah… 」Maia blushed. 「Thanks, master!」

「Huh? But does it mean you’ll be monopolizing master tonight? I dont think we can just watch you guys on the side.」Protested Ryan. 

「Haaa… Haaaaa」Rowan was moaning as his master’s hand wrapped around his cum leaking cock. 「He’s right…」

「Well, you guys dont have to watch. Rowan and you can just go to sleep」Maia was pouting again. 「After all, you did have way more sex with master back when I was synthesizing the solution.」

「HAAAA!!!」Rowan almost climaxed, but the hybrid swiftly wrapped his hand tightly around the healer’s shaft, causing him to be unable to shoot his cum. Once his pleasure subsided, he suggested. 「We’re already in this state… There’s no way we can just sleep… Let’s share master again, Maia chan.」

「Remember what master always says」Ryan's mouth briefly sucked on one of the hybrid’s nipples. 「Sharing is caring!」

「Maia, just come here. I’ll make sure to satisf...」The moment the hybrid paid his attention to Maia, he could feel the murderous aura emanating from the usual well-behaved girl. 

「I told you guys to go to sleep! I will have master tonight!」The fuming alchemist girl leapt toward the two men. Since they were both in heat, with their backs facing the girl, both Ryan and Rowan were able to comprehend Maia’s fury until it was too late. Just in seconds, her hand softly wrapped the two men’s faces from behind, darkness emitting from her own while her lusting eyes glowed red. The moment the future Poison Queen’s hands were placed over their mouths and noses, it was over for the two poor men as they fell down onto the bed, unconscious. It did not take more than 10 seconds for Kibadios to hear Ryan’s soft snoring sound escaping his mouth. By now, Maia has reverted back to her usual innocent look, before addressing the hybrid. 「Sorry master! Sometimes I need to be rough with them to get my point across. Just for tonight, I’ll make sure to please you in their steads.」

「... Okay?」The hybrid gulped, then nodded.  _ Note to self, do not piss off Maia _ . He thought to himself. The girl finally got to lean her face against his cock as she inhaled in her master’s musky scent…

\---

「Tell it to release me, Kibadios!」 yelled out Ruek, who was blindfolded and hung in the air. Next to him was a humanoid creature with an angel-like flaming wing, his face was devoid of any human features such as nose, eyes, or mouth though.

「Why strung him and and covered his eyes like this?」asked Kibadios.

「He was trying to take a peek at your naked slave so I figured you would want me to take are of that」The figure answered Kibadios telepathically since it possessed no mouth. 「I could have incinerated his soul, like I did with the pathetic hero and his lackeys that you devoured… but you specifically told me to spare his soul.」The figure poked Ruek.

「Just let him down.」

Once the humanoid figure released Ruek, the elf shot it an ‘I thought we were friends, why did you just casually blindfolded and strung me up’ look before complaining directly to the hybrid. 

「I was not trying to look at Maia-chan’s perfect body… her round, perky breasts… ahhh」Although Reuk was trying to deny his sin, his facial expression was outing his lie since he was nose-bleeding like a faucet. 

「Maybe I should let HaoS destroy you...」Kibadios was pissed.

「I can do it right now!」HaoS, the humanoid spirit, was excited at the prospect. After all, it has been stuck with Reuk ever since it came back to Kibadios’ body a few days ago after its mission to explore the world. For some strange reason, the elf-turned-otaku annoyed him to the extremity. Since it was only Reuk and Haos living inside Kibadios’ consciousness, Ruek continued to bother the spirit, even it tried its best to avoid the elf. 

「Let’s stop joking like that! HaoS and I are best buds!」Reuk dismissed Kibadios’ threat, his arm placed onto the spirit’s shoulder, much to his annoyance. 「Not that I have any other person to talk to while living within you...」

「Seriously, I don't see why you want to keep him around. You let me destroy the other souls...」HaoS tried to escape Reuk’s embrace.

「Well, he’s Ryan’s friend… I guess Ryan would not like to have his friend’s soul destroyed.」

「Talking about having souls destroyed.」Reuk finally let go of HaoS. 「That was gruesome, Kibadios!」

「What was?」

「What else? What you did to Corey, of course!」said Ruek. 「I cant believe Ryan would let you… Though since he’s under your mind control, I guess it makes sense why he did not protest...」

「What’s there to protest? Since I absorbed him, you and I could both see his past, right? With all his unspeakable sins, we both know he deserve it.」

「Still… ARGHH!」Ruek pulled his hair. 「Seriously, ever since I got devoured by you, your actions started to make sense and it’s hard to argue against! Are you sure it’s not a side effect of having to live within you? Cuz for sure if it was the old me, I would fucking kick your ass to prevent you from all of your questionable actions.」

「Hmm, I dont think so… This reincarnation is the first time I have the skill <Devour> but I doubt that’s the side effect.」answered Kibadios honestly. 「Though I doubt you can even fight against me.」

\---

…Chirp…Chirp... Chirp...

The hybrid slowly opened his eyes as the morning ray shined down where he slept. The sex was wild, even with his standard. He fucked his Maia throughout the night, without any break until his slave finally gave out in the early morning. Then they slept, with his cock still rested deep inside his slave’s constricting pussy, plugging up all his cums inside. His arm wrapped around her smooth, hickey-filled body as his hand now lazily played with her perky breasts.

「You’re awake, Kibadios sama?」Rowan asked. The heal was still butt naked since long ago, Kibadios had already decreed that none of his slaves should wear clothes when they were inside the room. 

「Uhmm」The hybrid yawned, then slowly sat up while making sure Maia’s sleep was undisturbed. After all, he knew his slave must be exhausted after last night. He did not know what time it was but judging from the sun, he doubted they had slept for more than 3 hours. It was fine for him, since both of his demi-human races required less sleep than normal humans: Orges were a fighting race so they have enough stamina to power through the whole week with less than five hours of sleep, while incubus… well, incubus substituted sex for sleep anyways. 

「We have already drawn a hot bath for you…」

「Hot bath in the morning sounds good.」nodded the hybrid. 「But you know what sounds better? A tongue bath from my adorable Rowan and Ryan chan!」The hybrid grinned, then effortlessly carried Rowan bridal style to the bathroom. 

「Huh? You still want to have sex with us even after the night you had with Maia chan? Ryan and I were sleeping like dead thanks to Maia, but judging from all the cum stains and fluids, I thought you would all be spent by now.」

「Is anything wrong? You don't want to be fucked by your master?」asked Kibadios.

「Of course I want to… 」Rowan pulled himself up toward the hybrid’s cheek and gave him a kiss. 「I’m just worried you might be too tired...」

「Nonsense! Have I ever been too tired for sex?」By now, Kibadios has already got to the bathroom.

「You want to do it with us?」Ryan, who was busy checking the temperature for the bath, excitedly asked when he overheard his master was talking to Rowan. 

「... Let’s make up for last night...」

…

…

…

Ryan’s trembling legs were now supported by Kibadios’ strong arms as the hybrid aligned the hero’s twitching asshole on top of his raging hard cock. After having his two slaves thoroughly cleaned his body using their tongues, the half incubus sex drive has now shot up through the root. Kibadios kissed the hero’s nape, making sure to leave a visible hickey before he abruptly lowered the hero down. His cock thrusted deep inside Ryan’s sensitive asshole. Having been fucked by the hybrid for some time, his asshole has now been completely molded into the shape of the very cock that was now pounding it. His master’s cock ground against the hero’s inner walls, sending unspeakable pleasure sparks that almost fried his brain with each thrust. Ryan would have come right then had it not been for Rowan, who deviously wrapped his finger around his fellow slave’s twitching cock. 

「Not yet, Ryan chan! I need to get ready to collect your cum to share it with master.」Rowan smiled, then lowered his mouth onto the poor hero’s cock. As how he normally did it for his master, Rowan’s hot and wet mouth aggressively sucked on Ryan’s, his tongue skillfully swirled around the shaft. By now, Kibadios had already let go of Ryan’s legs, allowing the slave to move freely on his own rhythm. With his free hands, though, Kibadios traversed slowly along his slave’s slender hip and finally settled at his breasts. The hybrid started off by lightly squeezing Ryan’s firm breasts but soon, his fingers began aggressively tweaking and pulling on the hero’s already highly sensitive nipples, causing his whole body to arch upward. 

「Hmm… Dont be selfish, Ryan chan. I’m working hard to give you pleasure, the least you can do is give me a kiss.」teased the hybrid. 

「HAAA… haaa… HAAA… AHHHH...」Ryan tried his best to contain his moans. 「Ye… Yes.. Mastaa..」The hero turned his head around to receive the hybrid’s salivating mouth. As they kissed, his master’s tongue swirled around the hero, while his hand continued playing with his nipples, his cocks rammed hard inside his asshole. And then there was Rowan’s mouth, sucking and licking the hero’s cock. Having experienced pleasure from all fronts, the hero quickly gave in. The moment Rowan loosened his grip on Ryan’s cock, the hero shot his cum violently directly into Rowan’s mouth. Due to the sheer volume of cum deposited, Rowan had to gulp down some of it. Still, in the end, his mouth was still swollen up, filled with his fellow slave’s cum. Rowan tried his best to make sure none of Ryan’s cum was leaking out as he swiftly sat up and offered the cum he held to Kibadios. In an obscene threeway kiss, Ryan was also forced to drink some of his own cum as he tried to slurp away any droplet of cums that leaked out, as previously instructed by his master. 

「Delicious!」the hybrid commented while patting Ryan. 「Cum of a hero always has the high-quality taste to it. You too, Rowan. You did a good job delivering it to me.」

「Thanks, master!」Rowan grinned.

「I guess it’s Rowan’s turn now.」Kibadios pulled his cock out from the hero’s asshole and gave him a devious smile.「Ryan, now is the time for you to payback for what Rowan did to you!」

「Yes master!」

「Huh? Waittt!」Rowan panicked. 「Let me prepare first… Waittttt!!!」

And so Rowan was pinned down by the hero, forced to experience the unspeakable pleasure that the hero himself experienced just a few moments ago. By the time their master finally released his cum, both of the slaves were exhausted. In the large bathtub, the two leaned exhaustedly onto their master while the now satisfied hybrid wrapped his arms around their shoulder. 

「Hmmm… You know what? Now think about it, I wonder if I have always been bisexual!」exclaimed the hybrid. After having enjoyed the company of two men after all these times, Kibadios suddenly realized an obvious fact. 

「What’s bisexual?」The tired Rowan asked.

「You know, gay, bisexual? Having sex with both men and women...」The hybrid was surprised that Rowan had just asked something simple.

「What do they mean?」Even Ryan did not know what the hybrid was talking about 「... Are those terms you used in your previous world?」

「Wait… you don't use them?」

「No?」Ryan was confused. 「In this world, when it comes to sexual preference, there are only two designations: “to do” or “to be done”」Now that his sex drive was satisfied, Ryan tried to clean up his speech, or else he would have said “‘to fuck’ or ‘to be fucked’”. 「Men can always do other men, women can always do other women. Such an arrangement is kinda normal, especially in big cities, master.」

「Is that so?」Kibadios thought about it for a moment. 「I guess such thinking was normal in ancient Rome too…」

「... Where’s Rome?」asked Ryan.

「You know I’m a world traveller, right? Rome is a place back where I came from...」

「I have always been meaning to ask: Why did you never tell us you’re a world traveller?」Ryan curiously asked.

「Ryan chan!」Rowan frowned. 「I’m sure Master has his reason.」

「... Cuz you dont need to know?」said Kibadios. 「Would it have make a difference?」

「Not really!」answered Ryan without any hesitation.

「Then there you have it!」smiled Kibadios. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concluded the small Corey Wesley "arc."  
Next up, Ryujin "arc", follow right after by the (tentatively named) "Plaything of a Goddess" arc.  
\----  
Anyways, I know not many people are reading this story but I just want to say thank you for reading it! Any comments/suggestions are welcome! :)


	23. Road to Falas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I dont like a lot of the wordings in this chapter, but Im too lazy to do anything about it... Maybe I'll come back later and rewrite them

_ Damn it! _Kibadios cursed as he exhaustedly leaned back into a corner. Next to him were Maia and Rowan, their bloody bodies laid unconsciously on the ground . A few blocks of rubbles away were the severely wounded Ryan and Yllaner, who were busy tending for Kyles, whose chest had been pierced through by a metal pipe. The great capital of Lorian, the pride of the Kingdom of Maeg, was reduced to nothing but ashes. Hovering on top of the sole standing structure, the Royal Tower that once housed the magical barrier that acted as the Royal Palace’s last line of defense, a hideous winged creature looked down at the carnage it had caused, yet tears filled up its eyes and streamed down its cheek. 

「...Kibadios… Some… Somebody… Anybody… Please… 」It barely spoke before diving down toward Kibadios and the panicking crowd. 

_ I was too careless! _ Kibadios raised his scythe and readied to receive the creature’s attack. Yet, he knew he was no match for this **Celestial Threat** . The only way he could come out triumphant would be to fuse with HaoS. But how could he, for Adela was now observing the fight from the distance, a twisted grin donned her face. If he summoned HaoS, his identity as her worst nemesis would be revealed since she knew too well that no other being in Esthar would be capable of performing such a feat asides himself. Running away was another viable option. But that meant leaving his three slaves and Sylvia’s reincarnation, princess Yllaner, to die. It was the most logical action to take, yet, somehow, he could not do it. Without him knowing, his three precious slaves have become such a big part in his pathetic life that he could no longer abandon them. And Yllaner too. Sharing the same face as his beloved Sylvia, how could he leave her? _ Damn it! How did it come to this! _

_ \----------- _

The journey to the north eastern region, where the** City of Falas **was located, did not take that long the moment Kibadios’ party decided to follow the main road. From the jungle and thick vegetation landscapes that covered the land near the Royal Capital, the scenery before Kibadios’ eyes have slowly transformed to a grassland terrain, mixed in with a few ranges of mountains, protruding from the flatland from afar. The cold wind at the end of the fall season started to blow from the North, sending chills down the three (intentionally) lightly dressed companions of Kibadios. Although the hybrid did not feel any cold with his superb control of Haki, the others in his group were a different story. And so, during the last settlement they visited, the hybrid had bought his slaves extra cloaks to wrap and protect themselves from the increasingly cold weather. Presently, both Rowan and Maia were hiding inside the cozy carriage, leaving their master and Ryan outside to steer the horses. Unlike the other two, although not at Kibadios’ level, Ryan was much more adept at controlling his Haki so he was able to protect himself from the cold wind. What he was not able to protect against was his master’s constant nimble kisses and touches as the hybrid was sitting right behind him, his arms wrapped around his slave’s torso while his hands molested the guy’s sensitive nipples. 

「We’re almost at Falas, master. The traffic will get more crowded as we approach the city, maybe it’s time for you to take hands out of my shirt.」The hero reminded his master. 

「Hmm, what to do. My hands are still cold though.」Kibadios grinned as he leaned his chin on the hero’s shoulder. 

「How about this? If you take them out, I’ll make sure tonight’s sex will be one of the best we have ever had.」

「...Fine!」Kibadios finally removed his hands from Ryan’s pants. 「I’ll be looking forward to it」

Ryan sighed at his master’s constant horniness.「Anyways, what shall we do when we get to Falas?」

「First thing first, we need to find Kyles and Princess Yllaner, right? They left a few days before us so they should have gotten there for a while. The next thing would be waiting for the prime minister’s arrival. Before we left, he did say he will try his best to wrap up the work at the capital before leaving for Falas. Technically, without him, the only thing we can do is exterminating the monsters gathering close to Falas. We can't do nothing about the seal since who knows where they seal Ryujin.」

「...」Ryan stayed silent for a moment before finally deciding to ask his master the question he has always wanted to ask ever since he explained to his master about the Legend of Ryujin. 「Kibadios sama, I have always been meaning to ask… have you known about Ryujin before? 」

「Why do you ask?」

「It’s just… It’s just ever since our first meeting… actually more like when I explained to you about this world, I could feel your hatred oozed out from your body. Then when I explained about Ryujin, you seemed to have already known about him.」Ryan continued to list his every single suspicion he had about the hybrid and his past. 「Then Rowan chan told me how you said Princess Yllaner just looks like someone you knew in the past. And most confusingly of all, you were able to summon HaoS, one of the missing primal spirits. It just seemed to me you’re more than just a typical <world traveler>.」 

_ … One of the missing primal spirits? Did the Astral lose possession of others besides HaoS... _ Kibadios was surprised at the revelation, but he remained silent.

「I dont mean to upset you... but… but was what you told us about your village and your purpose to travel up along the Kidan River even true?」Ryan was prepared to see his master getting mad over his accusations, but to his surprise, the hybrid still warmly embraced him and showed no sign of irritation.

「It’s true. But just like what I told you, Rowan, and Maia.」Kibadios calmly replied. 「There’s no need to tell you about my past since it would change nothing. Rowan and Maia are still my loyal slaves. You’re also my loyal slave. Aren’t you? Even if you guys know my past and my purpose, will you ever disobey my command?」

「No, I would not.」Ryan turned to look at his master and answered without any hesitation. 「Though, knowing about your past would be nice since you will have someone that can share your pain... and possibly your hatred.」

_ … Is that so?... Maybe it is. Maybe if it’s them, I can share with them… _ Kibadios stopped short of his thought. _ Still, this slave of mine, despite his trusting nature, is pretty sharp, huh? _

「Ryan will stop you… He will...」Kibadios suddenly remembered what Ruek had initially warned him when they first met after he died. 

「Say, Ryan chan.」Kibadios hugged his slave tightly before continuing. 「If one day, I do something despicable… something unspeakable… Will you also be on my side or will you carry out your heroic duty and stand against me?」

Ryan looked troubled for a moment. He has always felt as if his master was planning something sinister but this would be the first time Kibadios alluded about it directly to him. 

「I actually dont know.」answered the hero honestly. 「I really want to say I will stand with you no matter what… but I really dont know if I would be able to. On the hand, I can't ever imagine going against your wish either.」

「Is that so?」Kibadios’ face turned grimmed. _ Seriously, is he still under my <Hypnosis> skill? I will never figure it out, will I? _ 「If that’s the case, I’m warning you. I don't care who will stand in my way, but I will never stop until I achieve my goal.」

「What if it’s Yllaner sama who wants to stop you?」Ryan asked, partially out of curiosity and partially as a joke. All and all, he really wanted to invoke Yllaner’s name to get his master to explain more about his past.

「Ha, Not even Sylvia can stop him, let alone Yllaner. 」Kibadios scoffed.

「... Sylvia? So that’s the person you knew that shared the same look as Yllaner sama?」

「Are you trying to get me to talk about my past?」Kibadios could easily tell Ryan’s intention.

「Yes, though you’re making it really hard.」the hero casually admitted. 

「... Who knows...Maybe some days, I’ll tell you three about it.」

「「「Really?」」」All three of his slaves, even Rowan and Maia, who were eavesdropping from inside the carriage, excitedly asked. 

「... Or maybe not!」Kibadios let go of Ryan, hurriedly stood up, looked worriedly at the sky 「Rowan, quick! Erect a barrier above us!!」

「Kibadios sama?」Ryan was alarmed at his master’s sudden command. Of course, Rowan, who stayed inside, was also confused since he could not tell what was going. Yet, a large barrier was quickly constructed as the carriage came to a sudden stop.

BAAAMMM!!!

「What was it?」Both Rowan and Maia leapt out from the carriage, only to see their master and Ryan both looking up to the sky, cold sweat ran down the hero’s cheek.

「... Wyverns?」Ryan mumbled. 「There should not be any wyvern around this region. How come there are two of them here? 」

「Aren’t they high level monsters?」asked Maia.

「Yes, they’re A-rank monsters according to the Guild Association’s standard.」Ryan reached out to his sword. 「You two should be careful.」

「Hmm.」Kibadios carefully observed the situation. The two wyverns were still unable to break through the invisible barrier, their two large eyes glowed in frustration while their claws continuously smashed and scratched onto what appeared to be thin air to them.「It’s true they’re fairly strong, but they’re as unintelligent as ever.」The hybrid thought for a moment, then continued. 「Actually, Rowan, dismiss your barrier. This is a good opportunity for you three to level up.」

「Huh?」surprised Rowan. 「You want us to fight them?」

「Yes.」Kibadios nodded. 「Ryan will assist you two if needed… three actually. NU! Come out here!」

「Chii!!!」Hearing his master’s call, the slime quickly jumped out from the carriage and slid up the hybrid’s body to his head. 「Chii? …. CHIIIIIII!!!!!」 Yet, one look at the two raging wyverns, the slime’s somewhat solid body quickly turned liquidy as it melted down under its master’s feet to hide from the two menacing monsters.

「Stop being a freaking scaredy-cat, Nu! 」Kibadios grabbed the slime and brought it to his eye level. 「You’re a strong monster, act like one.」

「I think Nu is afraid because they’re winged monsters.」suggested Maia.

「Oh, that’s right!」nodded Rowan.「Wasn’t it caught by some winged monsters as a prey when we first found it?」

「Yeah, thankfully the flying monsters dropped Nu down when it was hit with our strayed attacks. 」Ryan recalled. 「That might have traumatized Nu, causing it to be afraid of winged creatures」

「Hm… Well, get over it, Nu!」ordered Kibadios after he looked straight into its weeping eyes. 

「I, too, am a winged creature.」Kibadios suddenly revealed his two dark incubus wings, spanning as much as the length of the whole carriage. 「Does it mean you’re afraid of me? If you don't want to be my pet anymore and leave us, I’ll let you.」

「Chii, Chi, Chiichi.」The slime vigorously shook his body, disagreeing with the idea.

「If you want to be with us, then get over your fear!」demanded Kibadios.

「CHII!」The slime confidently shouted. It seemed as though the threat of abandonment was enough to force the slime into facing his fear.

「Good! Dismiss the barrier, Rowan.」

「Yes, master!」the teenage healer obeyed as he waved his hand. Within seconds, the invisible disappeared into thin air, allowing the two wyvern to swoop down at the carriage. Seeing that all four of the participants in this trial that he concocted were ready, the hybrid swiftly flapped his wing and leaped backward away from the carriage, allowing his slaves and Nu to fight the wyverns on their own. 

「Remember to keep the carriage intact!」

「「「Yes, master!」」」

Ryan himself jumped up to the air, receiving the strike of a monster five times his size. Despite the disadvantage, he was able to push the wyvern away from the carriage. The other wyvern was received by the courageous slime as it inflated itself and reflected the winged creature’s attack. With the two wyverns being lured away from the carriage, the fight commenced while the hybrid stood silently on the side, nonchalantly judging each move his slaves made. The looks of wyverns did not change after 3000 years, Kibadios noticed. During his first reincarnation, he had fought with countless of these creatures when his party stormed the land of the Demon Overlord. Of course that was when he was at his peak. At his current condition, he doubted he could take on more than a dozen of them at a time without summoning HaoS or any of his other familiars. During his second reincarnation, being born as a monster acting as lab rat in the laboratory, he had seen a few of wyvern corpses being dissected and experimented on too. Wyverns were typically not as big as a full fledged dragon. Unlike dragons, which had a distinct pair of wings on their backs, wyverns’ wings were attached to their forearms, much like a bat. Interestingly, depending on the element they were affiliated with, their wings would manifest differently. The wings of fire affiliated wyverns would usually be covered in flickering embers while thunder affiliated ones would be sparking with electricity. The two that were fighting against Kibadios’ slaves, though, clearly belong to the undead class since their miasma could be clearly seen dripping down on their torn wings. 

「Undead huh? That means Ryan would be fine. But then for Maia...」

As the hybrid correctly guessed, since the wyvern was an undead, Ryan’s holy imbued swords were extra effective at dealing with the creature. As he activated his Arte, <Holy Bladeworks>, six different blades made out of holy aura dropped down from above and hovered around the wyvern. Originally, Ryan could have utilized <Holy Bladeworks> and summoned numerous blades beyond counting. However, ever since his association with the hybrid, who tainted the hero with his dark element, he could not fully control this arte, which relied heavily on the holy element. To make up for this, he had listened to the hybrid’s advice and summoned less than 10 blades at a time. By doing so, he now had complete control over the movement and trajectory of each blade. Keeping the blades floating around his opponent while he himself moved from one blade to another at lightning speed, Ryan has seemingly warped around space taking one blade to another and slashing the wyvern from multiple directions in a moveset that would make Noctis Lucis Caelum proud. 

「Looks like your training paid off, Ryan.」Kibadios slightly nodded, acknowledging the hero’s growth. After all, his flawless control of both his speed and his blades was not easily obtained. Ever since he received advice from Kibadios, Ryan has been practicing to control his Arte at every opportunity he got. _ The result was commendable _, the hybrid thought. 

「My poison doesnt affect it!」Maia called out to Rowan. 

「It has to be an undead class.」Rowan successfully deduced.

The hybrid’s attention has now switched to the trio, Maia, Rowan, and Nu. The three have been struggling with the wyvern for a while now. Most of Nu’s water jet attacks were dodged by the winged monster while Maia’s usual weapon, vials of poison and her arte <Poison Manipulation>, were proven to be ineffective . Rowan, as normal, acted as the shield of the group by constructing barriers to protect all three of them from the monster’s slashes and miasma breath. Technically, Rowan’s skill was much more versatile than just defending and he could repurpose his barriers to attack by projecting the barrier he made toward his enemies to crush them like what the Priestess did to the Goblin Lord in Goblin Slayer. Yet, at his current level, such an attack would be as ineffective as Maia’s poison. The reason laid in the strength of his barriers. Rowan did not possess the skill or level sufficient enough to maintain the integrity of his barrier while moving it around so more often than not, a projected barrier made by Rowan would easily be shattered. 

「Ouch!」Maia shouted, as part of her arm was hit with the wyvern’s breath. The miasma quickly spread up her shoulder.

「<Flame of Restoration>!」Rowan activated his Arte without thinking. The blue flame suddenly enveloped the girl’s arm and quickly reverted it back to normal. 「Be careful, Maia. My Arte cannot be reactivated for another hour.」The girl simply nodded.

_ Such a powerful skill _ . Kibadios thought to himself as he watched the fight from the side. _ Too bad the cooldown time is fairly long. Hmm.. I wonder if they can deal with it on their own. Maybe Ryan has to come to their rescue. _

Maia has stayed behind the barrier for a while as the slime has taken its turn to attack the wyvern. Interestingly, the alchemist was not just standing there idly by. She was formulating her plan for a counterattack. After all, poison was not all she was good at. She could easily ignite her alchemy dust and burn the winged monster to crisp, as she did during the goblin cave, but the problem was the fact that the wyvern could easily extinguish the flame by flying around at high speed. 

「Rowan, I have a plan.」Her eyes were now full of determination as she explained what has to be done to bring down the monstrous creature. By now, Ryan had already finished dealing with his opponent, but the hero, just like his master, just stood by and watched the trio. Somehow, he was confident that his fellow companions would come out of the fight victorious. 

「... I see!」Rowan nodded after listening to the alchemist. 「Nu, come back here!」

「Chii!!!」The exhausted slime was glad to be summoned back. 

「Now, Maia!」screamed out Rowan. For his part, the healer has already trapped the wyvern inside a hollow spherical barrier. Yet, unlike any of his other barriers, this sphere was purposely filled with small holes. Kibadios was no barrier expert but from just one look at the sphere, he could tell the tremendous talent that was required to construct one. In a sense, Rowan was a prodigy in both the art of healing and barrier construction. For the alchemist’s part, the girl was now directing a stream of dust emanating from the vial on her hand toward the monster. Since there were hundreds of small entrances that allowed the dust to enter, soon enough, the sphere was full of the combustible dust particles. 

「Burn!」Maia snapped her hand, causing the thin layers of the fine dust to sparkle. The sparks became more intense as it travelled along the stream toward the sphere. Once there, due to the high concentration of the particles and the initial spark, a huge explosion was ignited

BOOOMMM!!!!

And so the fight ended as the explosion easily enveloped the undead wyvern. After the explosion, an intense flame continued to burn. Once Rowan dismissed his barrier, the corpse of the crispy burned monster crashed loudly down onto the ground. This has turned out much better than what the hybrid had anticipated. After all, he did not expect the trio to win, at least not with the assistance from Ryan. _ Maybe, they’re stronger than what I give them credit for. _Kibadios thought to himself.

「That was incredible, Rowan, Maia, and even you too, Nu!」Before Kibadios could say anything, Ryan had already complimented the two for him.

「Indeed it was.」The hybrid nodded

「Thanks, Ryan, master!」Rowan scratched his head in embarrassment.

「That was nothing!」Maia was also blushing, while the slime excitedly jumped up and down.

Unbeknown to the trio, the burned wyvern still had a little life in it left as it summoned all its strength and sprung forward with its jaw wide open, aiming at Maia in a desperate attempt to take her down with it. 

WOOSSHH!

Before anyone in the group could react, a large harpoon had already crashed down to where the wyvern was and smashed its head into pieces before it could harm Maia. The three slaves and Nu were all dumbstruck at the attack, only Kibadios was aware of what had just happened.

「Thank you for saving Maia.」The hybrid shouted out. 

「It’s nothing.」A figure standing on top of a large boulder some distance away casually replied before jumping down to the ground.「I’m sure you had it under control even without my intervention, didn't you?」

The man who saved Maia turned out to be Thomas, one of the heroes that were summoned by Prime Minister Stringer back at the capital. As he stood in front of Kibadios, the hybrid suddenly realized the middle aged hero was much more muscular and taller than what he remembered, as he stood almost two heads above the hybrid. Asides from his gray beard and mustache, which covered most of the lower half of his face, it was his eyes that stood out. Or rather, it was the scar that ran across both of his blinded eyes that caught the hybrid’s attention. 

「Well, I still have to thank you nonetheless.」Kibadios looked up at the man. Just like Kyles, he could feel a great pressure coming off from Thomas. If he had to rank Thomas, the man would be somewhere above both Kyles and Corey in terms of pure strength and Haki control. 

「Again, it’s nothing.」Thomas shook his head. 「Rather, I have to thank your party for showing me such a beautiful fight.」..._ He can see? _Surprised Kibadios 「Your retainers were much stronger than I gave them credit for. And Ryan too. I guess the Prime Minister was right in requesting for your help. The situation is getting out of hand.」Thomas finally bypassed Kibadios and walked to the dead wyvern to retrieve his harpoon. 

「What do you mean?」

「Well, just as you can see with the two exhibits laying dead here, because of the aura leaking from Ryujin’s seal, Falas has increasingly been experiencing an influx of monsters… And it’s not just the low ranks, strong monsters like these wyverns are also gathering around Falas. My party and I have been busy keeping the road to Falas clear of these monsters ever since we got here. 」

「Is that so?」

「... To be honest, with the increasing frequency of waves of monsters, I’m pretty sure soon enough, if we don't fix the seal, this region will be overrun by monsters. Now that you two are here, we only need to wait for Corey and the Prime Minister.」

Kibadios’ group flinched at the mention of the fallen hero, though the hybrid himself remained stoic, acting as if nothing had happened.

「Have you heard any news from them?」asked Kibadios.

「Nothing from Corey. Though the Prime Minister should be arriving to Falas today.」

「Really? He should be leaving the capital after us, I figure it should take him a while longer.」

「Dont you know? He’s travelling by the Royal Airship, which only takes about 2 days to get here.」

「I see. Anyways, again, thanks for your help. We should get going and head to Falas. I bet I will see you there?」

「Yes.」nodded Thomas. 「I will head back later once I regroup with my party. If you found any monsters while heading there, just eliminate them.」

「... Will do.」

\-----------------------

「So you met with that hybrid’s party on their way to Falas?」

「Yes. Their party is pretty strong. Ryan-kun was one thing, but even the other retainers and their pet were strong enough to take down an undead wyvern.」

「What? No way? Are you sure it’s not just some trickery they pulled in front of you?」

「... Nonsense! You know even if my eyes cannot see, no trick can deceive my <Absolute Perception>. To be honest, if our party goes against theirs, I can’t even guarantee we would win.」

「You’re joking!」

「The worst part was that I could not ascertain the hybrid’s power. I could feel a tremendous potential in him with my skill, but I did not see him fight in person.」

「That’s not good, isnt it? I know the Prime Minister and this kingdom needs help, but we can't trust any demihuman, let alone working with them without knowing the full extent of their power.」

「I know. Dont worry. I'm not as gullible as I was before. After all, I did pay for the lesson with my eyes.」Thomas touched the aching scar across his face. 「For now, we will corporate with Ryan-kun and his hybrid master. But always be on guard. After all, he’s a demihuman. We don't know what he is thinking.」

\------  
I have edited the ending of this chapter, in case anyone reread it lol


	24. Suikoden

「Jayden, please stop this plan of yours before it’s too late」Sitting in the dark corner of the jail, a man pleaded, with both of his hands tied to the wall by a large iron chain.

「It’s already too late.」Jayden Stringer, the youngest Prime Minister in the history of the kingdom of Maeg, solemnly replied from the other side of the bars. Unlike his usual look, the prime minister’s spiky dark hair now appeared unkempt as it flew down, covering most of his face. Jayden was sitting down on the dirty jail floor, abandoning any hint of the dignified air he usually gave off from his appearance.「Everything is already in motion. Soon enough, Ryujin will be awoken and my wish will be fulfilled… Or rather, our wish.」

「You don't know what you will unleash upon this world the moment you remove Ryujin Seal!」The man shouted angrily and shaked his chains. 「What has happened to the rational Jayden I have always known and admired?」

「... You know exactly what happened!」The Prime Minister almost lost his normal calm composure as he raised his voice at the man.

「...She would never agree to what you are doing.」

「Does it matter? She’s dead.」Jayden slowly stood up. After elegantly putting on his white gloves, the man skillfully fixed his hair with his hands.「And I will do whatever in my power to bring her back to us. You should just sit and wait in here for a while,  **Lance** .」

The protesting shout from Lance,  **the sixth Prince** of the Kingdom of Maeg, slowly faded from the Prime Minister’s ear as he walked further and further away from the dark cell. 

「The king has just passed away.」Adela, who was waiting for Jayden outside, informed the Prime Minister the moment she saw him

「... Is that so?」A brief sadness showed on Jayden’s stoic face before he quickly faded away, replaced by a determined expression. 「Then I guess it’s time for us to board the airship to Falas, where the Ryujin Seal is. From all the intel I’m receiving, the seal has been weakened enough. 」

「Good~」Adela clapped her hand cheerily. 「Soon enough, your dream will be fulfilled.」

「Let’s go!」Jayden commanded. 

「Say Prime Minister Stringer, there’s something I have always wanted to ask you ever since the meeting with the heroes.」Adela curiously said after a brief moment of silence walking alongside Jayden. 「Why did you insist on inviting the hybrid? It’s not like we really care about the monsters invading Falas or that we really need extra help in eliminating them.」

「Well, Ryan kun was serving the hybrid.」Answered the Prime Minister. 「I doubt he would take on the mission without the hybrid agreeing to it. We need Ryan and his <Seed of Hero> so convincing the hybrid to accept this quest was essential. 」

「But you do know he’s also an unknown variable in this plan you drew up. Unlike others, we don't know anything about him or his power.」

「... You could say the same about Princess Yllaner that accompanied Kyles.」

Adela’s cunning expression turned irritated as the Prime Minister mentioned the Princess. 「Ha, for her, at least we have researched her background. Kibadios kun, though, is an complete wild card.」

「What are you implying?」

「I don't know!」 The Astral teasingly answered. 「It’s not as if you’re trying to sabotage your own plan, right?」

「Hm!」Jayden exhaled loudly. 「Why would I? After all, this is the only shot I have at resurrecting  **Reena** .」

「Yes… Of course.」Since Jayden was walking ahead of the Astral, he could not have realized the sinistered smile Adela had on her face now. 「Let’s hope that’s not the case.」Little did the Prime Minister know, asides from the mysterious hybrid and the unexpected reunion with Sylvia reincarnation, everything had been happening all according to her own plan. After all, she was an Astral and it was inevitable that this whole world was her plaything. Maybe after she finished with him, she would pay more of her time toying with the so-called Princess Yllaner. 

\----------------

「Are you sure?」

「Certainly. I was informed about his demise last night.」Jayden answered the fiery Amber. Except for Kibadios and his group, every single person in the room was shocked to hear the Prime Minister announced the death of Corey. Silence briefly fell upon the small chamber located inside the Guild Association before Thomas asked to further confirm the news.

「Directly from the Divine Oracle themselves?」

「Yes. Apparently, about a week and half ago, his ** Star of Destiny** suddenly faded away from the  **Holy Runes** . The oracle quickly sent out messengers around the world to inform the countries about his death, though by the time the messenger got to Lorian, I had already left. It took them a while to catch up to me here. 」

「... What are they talking about, Master?」asked Maia from the back corner of the room. 

「How did they learn of Corey’s death?」

「Through the Oracle.」answered Kibadios. Though after a brief glance at his slave, he knew he had to explain more. 「The Divine Oracle acted as the ambassadors for the Astral and within their establishment, there existed a large tablet that they called a “Holy Runes”. Carved upon the tablet are the 108 Star Runes, or Star of Destiny, representing the 108 individuals who possess the <Seed of Heroes>. Because each of the runes are linked to its respective hero, the moment a hero perishes, the rune will fade away and remain unlit until the next hero is appointed. That’s how the Oracle knew Corey is dead.」

「「I see!」」Both Maia and Rowan, the country pumpkins of the group, nodded.

_ How ironic… The system that I set up thousands of years ago has become so useful for the Astrals that it is still being used even until now.  _ Kibadios let out a faint smile. 

「... Master.」Ryan tugged the hybrid’s arm, and lightly whispered into his master’s ear. 「Please be careful. For most of us, we just call it the “Holy Runes” without knowing its exact physical appearance since access to the Divine Oracle is forbidden. I don’t know how you know so much about the inner working of the Oracle but it’s not wise to let others know that.」

「I see. Thanks for letting me know, Ryan.」Kibadios nodded. 

「How can he be killed?」Amber asked the obvious question. 「I mean, he’s worse than maggot, but he’s a veteran hero. Aside from Catastrophe level threat or higher, what could have kill him?」

「... When did you say his star disappeared?」The hybrid innocently asked, as if he knew nothing about Corey and his death.

「The exact date would be 9 days ago.」

「9 days ago, huh?」The hybrid pretended to think for a moment. 「Morning or evening?」

「Why? I believe it’s in the morning.」answered Jayden.

「Our group saw him in the morning 9 days ago.」claimed Kibadios. 「Right guys?」

「Uhm, yes. I don't remember the exact date though.」After initially being caught off guard by his master, Rowan agreed to what he said. _ Why would master admit to seeing Corey?  _ All three wondered in their heads.

「Really? Where did you see him?」

「Next to a small lake in the forest about a third way between Lorian and Falas. 」answered the hybrid. 「I’m a demihuman, so I preferred travelling in places with fewer people. I was surprised to see him camping next to the pond instead of staying in some fancy taverns in the city, but seeing how there’s animosity between us, we just ignored his group. We continued on after that. I was surprised he did not get to Falas before us.」

「That’s indeed strange that he camped there. I wondered what he was planning to do.」

「Given how his star disappeared soon after, I suggest you send a search party there. Maybe there’s some clue.」Advised the hybrid. 

「... Are you sure you did not directly engage with him… or get into a fight there?」asked Thomas.

「No.」answered Kibadios firmly. 「What are you insinuating? That somehow our group got into a fight with him there and somehow, we were able to overpower his group and kill him, all without any grave injury? You give me too much credit, Thomas-dono. 」

「Please calm down.」Jayden stood up, trying to diffuse the situation. 「I’m sure there’s no way that’s the case. After all, why would Kibadios dono deliberately let us know such information? I will dispatch investigators to where Corey dono was last seen, as per Kibadios dono’s suggestion.」

_ Ha, as I thought, voluntarily divulging information is the best way to deflect suspicion.  _ The hybrid thought.

「Without Corey, how are we going to reseal Ryujin?」Kyles asked a sensible question. After all, they were told by Jayden that at least five <Seed of Heroes> were needed to fix Ryujin’s seal.

「We don't have time to wait for another hero to come here. 」The Prime Minister shook his head. There was a hint of irritation on his face.「Even if Corey is not with us, we will still depart Falas tomorrow. The seal must be fix.」

「With just four of us?」confused Amber.

「... Five.」answered Jayden. 「There’s a fifth person who possess the <Seed of Heroes> in this room.」

「What? Who?」

「Me!」The Prime Minister loudly proclaimed. 

「Hoh? I did not know you’re one of 108 heroes, Jayden-dono.」amused Thomas

「Not many people know.」answered Jayden. 「Only the king, a selected few members of the royal family, and the Oracle knew.」

「I see.」Thomas nodded as he understood the reason behind it without any explanation. 

「As you know, I am the head of the Stringer Family. My family has been serving the Kingdom of Maeg for generations, holding countless ministerial positions. Even if I possess the <Seed of Heroes>, there’s no way I can both uphold the expected heroic duties and be the Kingdom of Maeg’s Prime Minister at the same time. That is why the Oracle has agreed to withhold the information about me and my <Seed of Heroes> from the public.」

「That's great news indeed! We will set out tomorrow then.」

「Where’s our destination?」Asked Amber.

「Just a few miles behind Falas, within the northern mountain ranges.」

「If that’s all, we’ll take our leave now and prepare for tomorrow’s expedition.」Thomas excused himself. As he walked past the hybrid, the old hero gave him a slight nod. 「I didn't mean to upset you, Kibadios. I hope we can still work together… even if it’s only until Ryujin is firmly sealed.」

「... I was thinking the same.」Kibadios replied without looking at the man. 

\-------

「Thomas-dono was rude to you yesterday, but please dont hold a grudge against him.」Kyles apologized for Thomas, not knowing it was indeed the hybrid who was responsible for Corey’s death. 「Unlike Corey, Thomas-dono is truly an amazing hero. He’s someone I have always looked up to. Though due to an incidence in his past, he lost both his eyes to a demihuman whom he trusted. Ever since then, he always has suspicions toward demihuman races. 」

_ ...So he is truly blind huh? Does it mean he can “see” using his skill?  _ Kibadios kicked a small pebble in front of his path. 「Dont worry about it. I know he’s not so bad since he saved Maia and Rowan once before. Besides, I’m a demihuman, I dont expect humans, let alone heroes, to treat me well. Not that I care either. Though, what surprised me was how both you and Ryan did not hold any hatred for us demihuman.」

「Our hometown is located close to a demihuman territory. On top of that, our orphanage received patronage from Yllaner’s elven tribe so it’s a given we hold no animosity against demihuman.」Kyles gave the elven princess a quick glance.

「...」Yllaner seemed to hesitate before finally she finally spoke. 「Though, for Ryan’s case, he’s more than just “fond of” you, isn't it, Kibadios dono?」

「What?」The question caught Kibadios off-guard. 

「... Maybe I’m wrong, but I have a feeling that Ryan sees you as more than just someone he serves... 」Yllaner’s slender fingers touched her chin before Kyles quickly covered her mouth, preventing her from further explaining her conjecture.

「Ha… Haaha...」Kyles awkwardly laughed. 「Just ignore what the princess says, Kibadios. She did not mean anything.」

_ … Man, Yllaner even inherited Sylvia’s “gaydar” intuition?  _ Kibadios thought to himself.  _ Well, there’s no point denying it, it’d probably just make it worse if I have to hide the fact that I fuck Ryan from these two. _

「How did you know?」asked the hybrid curiously. 

「Wait, what??」Kyles was surprised at the revelation while Yllaner was only triumphantly smirking at the hero, unimpressed at the news.

「It’s in his eyes.」explained Yllaner. 「Whenever he looks at you, there are sparks in his eyes. They are no mere admiration gazes. At least that’s how I felt.」

「... I see.」Kibadios nodded. 「Similar to whenever Kyles looks at you.」

「「What? No…. What?」」Both Kyles and Yllaner’s faces were blushing red. Since their relationship was technically even more taboo than the one shared between Kibadios and Ryan, they did not expect to be outed by someone they have only met a few times. 「「How did you know?」」

「Well, you two confirmed it just now!」Both Yllaner and Kyles now shared the same “Oh shit, what did we do?” expression before Kibadios continued reassuring them.「Ryan told me how close you two are. On top of that, I also have good observation and deduction skill.」Kibadios smirked. 「Don't worry. Ryan told me that I should keep your relationship a secret since it’s forbidden in your tribe. I won't tell a soul.」

「Ryan also knew?」asked Kyles.

「Well, I told him I just suspected it. You know Ryan is too gullible and absent-minded to notice anything. 」

「That’s true」Kyles nodded. 

「Well, that makes it even, then.」Yllaner looked at Kibadios with a cunning expression. 「We know your secret and you know ours. Though, dont think I have not noticed what you did.」

「What did I do?」

「You have just changed the focus from your relationship with Ryan to the relationship between Kyles and I.」Claimed the princess. 「I was going to ask so many questions about you and Ryan.」

_ Damn, she’s as good as Sylvia… Wait, did she just say questions? What type of questions? Dont tell me… _

「So how did it happen? I can't see Ryan being the one who takes initiative so it must have been you who took the first step right? Is it right after you rescued Ryan? And most importantly, who’s the sem… 」Again, Yllaner’s mouth was covered by Kyles’ hand, effectively muting her barrage of questions. 

「Sorry, Kibadios!」Kyles nodded. 「She always gets a bit excited when… uhm...」

_ When two guys are getting together!  _ Kibadios finished Kyles’ sentence in his thoughts.  _ She’s still a fujoshi even after her reincarnation. Man I still remember back then how Sylvia was shipping me with _ ** _ him_ ** _ before we got together.  _

「Don't worry about it.」Kibadios scratched his head. 

「Ahhh!」Kyles yelled after being bitten by Yllaner. Her bite mark dug deep into the hero’s palm. 

「You dont have to cover my mouth everytime, you know!」Yllaner pouted at her lover. 

「Ha… Hahaha!」The hybrid laughed out loud. It’s been a while since he had such a good time. Somehow, the interaction he has been having with Yllaner and Kyles brought him back to the peaceful period in his first reincarnation.「Well, Princess, I know you’d be unable to sleep tonight if you don't find out the answer so I’ll just wanna let you know, I’m the seme! 」

「I knew it!」Yllaner was excited at the information. Although the same could not be said for Kyles since the innocent image of his brother was completely shattered inside his mid. 「Too much information, Kibadios」was all he could mutter. 

「Well, let’s put that aside for now!」After a few minutes to recover from the shock, Kyles was finally back to his normal self. 「We have to push forward to the  **center of this dungeon** , where Ryujin’s seal is. I hope the other groups won't have any trouble.」

「Dont worry, they’ll be fine!」Yllaner smiled. The hybrid merely nodded in agreement.

  
  



	25. Quick sketch of Kibadios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Sketch of Kibadios at full Incubus mode.  
Model Based on: Belial from GBF


	26. Chapter 26

「... So this is it?」Amber finally broke the silence that befallen onto the group since the moment they discovered the dungeon. In front of their eyes, the dense miasma was creeping out from the deep dark entrance. Even the lowly foot soldiers that accompanied the Prime Minister could feel the presence of countless sinister monsters lurking inside the shadow. They were attracted here by Ryujin’s miasma like moths attracted to lamps. Although the dungeon was not that far away from the city, it took the group twice their estimated walking time since they had to exterminate the gathering monsters along the way. Asides from the heroes’ parties, the Prime Minister and homunculus doll that was Adela, all of the soldiers in the group were completely exhausted.  
「Yes. Though it has certainly changed a lot since I was last here to check on the seal.」Answered Jayden.  
「What do you mean?」asked Kyles.  
「When I was last visiting this place half a year ago, there wasn't this much miasma. Neither were there monsters lurking inside since the entrance was protected by a strong barrier. I guess it was destroyed once the seal deteriorated to a certain point.」  
「I see.」Nodded Kyles.  
「So that means we have to fight past those monsters inside to get to the dungeon center?」said Thomas.  
「Regrettably so. I was hoping the barrier was still intact but at this point, we can't get to where the seal is at without dealing with the monsters first.」Jayden shook his head.  
「Well, then. What are we waiting for?」Thomas stepped forward, heading straight into the entrance without any hesitation. The other parties soon followed the most senior hero while the Prime Minister spent some time instructing his soldiers to guard the cave from the outside before joining the group.  
Still, it only took Kibadios no more than a dozen steps into the dungeon before he could feel something was wrong.  
「Huh? This doesn't feel right… Everyone, wait a minute!」The hybrid shouted out to warn the group, yet it was a bit too late. The space around them began to warp and distorted while the very ground under their feet crumbled away. Leaving no time for the hybrid of any of the heroes to react, the spaced wrapped around them as they fell down into the endless empty space beneath.  
「This is because the seal is unstable!」screamed out Jayden. 「Wherever you end up, just continue on to the center of the dungeon!」The Prime Minister instructed the scattered heroes and their parties before he himself got gobbled up by the space around him.  
\-------

「It seems like wherever we go, there are monsters waiting for us.」Ryan sighed. The hero, along with Rowan and Maia, had been separated from their master after the fall. Of course, there was no sight of other heroes or the Prime Minister either. Once the space around them finally stopped distorting, the three found themself standing in a rocky cave, with water dripping down from the ceiling. Somehow, being in a cave again reminded the two villagers of the days when they first met their masters. Minus the monsters of course since back at the cave in the forest, their master had already eliminated all the goblins before both Maia and Rowan moved in.  
「Well, this was expected. The miasma is getting thicker and it’s attracting the monsters.」  
「If the Miasma is getting thicker, it means we’re heading the right direction, at least.」Maia noted. 「The Prime Minister told us to keep heading to the center.」  
「I wondered what had just happened back then.」  
「Didn't the Prime Minister say something about the seal being unstable?」Ryan recalled  
「Do you know what that means, Ryan chan?」asked Rowan.  
「No idea.」Ryan shook his head.  
「I wonder if Kibadios sama is okay.」said Maia.  
「Of course. If we are unharm, it’s given that he’ll be fine.」Rowan tried to dispel the alchemist’s worry.  
「I guess you’re right, Rowan chan.」Maia nodded. 「I guess I’m just nervous since we have never been apart from our Master ever since he saved us.」  
「... So I never got a chance to ask for the details.」Ryan chimed in his two fellow slaves’ conversation while effortlessly cut down two serpent monsters jumping straight at him. 「Master saved your villages and brought you guys to a cave just like this?」  
「More like ‘kidnapped’」Maia smiled.「He told us that he wanted to “eat” us in exchange for helping out repelling the attack on our village. We misunderstood it as he would like to kill and actually eat us...」  
「Turned out what he really meant was to have sex with us. After all, master is a half incubus. 」Ryan continued. 「Unlike you, we were resisting him at first. At least I was. But soon after, I realized my mistake and willingly pledge myself to him.」  
「What? Really? You hated master at first?」Ryan was surprised.  
「Well… yeah.」Rowan was ashamed of his past actions. 「Please dont talk about it, I feel really bad remembering how I acted.」  
「Sorry, Rowan.」The hero patted the healer’s shoulder. 「I wont talk about it anymore.」  
「... What about you, Ryan chan?」Maia, walking behind the two guys, hesitantly asked.  
「What do you mean?」He turned around, looking puzzlingly at her.  
「Were you completely fine with the fact that Kibadios sama had done “things” to you while you were drugged?」  
「... He was just trying to help me though, right?」Ryan scratched his head, not understanding what Maia meant.  
「You were aware of him using a hypnotic skill on you and you’re still fine with that?」  
「... Are you two asking if I love him and follow him because it’s my own free will or just because of his skill?」  
「「... Yes.」」Rowan and Maia reluctantly answered. Both of them and their master have been wondering the same thing, but they never asked Ryan about it. After all, they did not want to remind the hero of the fact that he was under hypnotic skill when he pledged to be the hybrid’s slave. Yet, now seemed like the best opportunity for the two of them to ask Ryan since the whole conversation about them becoming their master’s slaves were brought up.  
「Truth to be told, I don't know if me being under his hypnotic skill has anything to do with my decision or my feelings… But I know he was the one who saved me in that goblin hideout. He was there when I needed him most. He was the one who gave me reasons to move on.」Ryan clenched his chest. 「I truly love Master and I really don't think I can ever live without him. I want to be by his side and be useful to him. I bet you guys know this feeling too well, right?」Rowan and Maia smiled and nodded. 「Though I don't believe so, but if these feelings were brought by Master’s hypnotic skill, then so be it.」  
「If that’s how you feel, then I’m good with it.」  
「Yeah… We were just worried because we overheard the conversation you and Kibadios had on our way to Falas, about how you don't know if you will stick with Master if he does something unspeakable.」  
「I see.」  
「Let’s be honest about it.」Rowan gave Ryan a hesitant look. 「We all know that Kibadios sama is planning something. There is so much mystery surrounding him, his past, and his plan for the future. However, both Maia and I have talked about it. We will always be on Master’s side, no matter what he will do.」  
「... Is that so? I’m glad. 」Now it was Ryan’s turn to show his relief.「Then can I ask you a favor, Rowan chan? Maia chan?」  
「「Yes?」」  
「If I ever betray Kibadios sama and stand against him, please deal with me. Kill me if you must. No matter what, I don't want to cause our master any trouble.」  
「What? We can never...」Maia was going to protest at Ryan’s request, but Rowan soon stopped her.  
「I understand, Ryan chan. Although I hope that day will never come, I will still make sure to stop you if your blade ever turns toward Kibadios sama. 」The healer quickly stopped Maia and accepted Ryan’s request with a heavy heart.  
「Thanks!」The hero pulled both Maia and Rowan in his arms and warmly embraced them. 「I’m really glad to have met you and our master. 」  
「Us too!」Maia smiled.  
「CHII!!!」The slime slid out from Maia’s bag and jumped onto the three teenager’s head as if it, too, was happy to be able to travel with the group.  
「Ouch! Yeah, you too, Nu!」Rowan patted the slime.「Anyways, let’s get going!」Rowan suggested as he tried to tickle the hero to dispel the heavy atmosphere. 「I want to get to the center of this dungeon, wherever it is, and reunite with Kibadios again. I think I’m having some sort of Kibadios sama withdrawal symptoms. It just feels weird not having him next to us!」  
「I know right!!!」Ryan nodded. 「I have been killing monsters to keep me from thinking of Kibadios samas!」  
「Let’s hurry up and meet up with him!」Maia put herself in between Ryan and Rowan, grabbing their arms and pulling them forward deeper into the dungeon.  
\------------  
The sound of monsters shrieking and screaming echoing the metallic chamber where Amber and her companion were at. Unfortunately for the two women, they have landed right into a nest of wolf-like monsters. Yet, despite the wolf pack’s best effort, they were proven no match for the two who had just invaded their territory. Right now, Amber’s companion finally sliced the last wolf monster in half with her iron fans as it attempted to run away after witnessing the female hero easily chop off the head of the pack’s alpha.  
「... Feel better, Floria?」Amber placed her hand onto the woman’s shoulder, looking empathically.  
「Not really. I still can’t believe he’s dead.」answered the Floria, her hands gripped tightly onto her weapons.「I mean I’m glad that he’s dead, but I was supposed to be the one who kills that bastard!」  
「With his line of work and his arrogant attitude, it was only a matter of time until someone killed him. Please, Floria, now that he’s dead, maybe you can finally move on.」Amber tenderly held onto her female companion. Floria, in turn, reciprocated as she slowly wrapped her arms around the female hero. 「He has paid with his life for his sins… for what he did to you and your friends back then.」  
「Maybe you’re right. Maybe now I can sleep well at night… 」  
「That’s the spirit!」Amber squeezed Floria before finally letting her go. 「Now, let’s head to the source of the miasma. I’m sure we will find others there.」  
And so, setting aside both her hatred of Corey and her disappointment at the news of his demise, Floria, along with Amber, set out to explore the corridor in front of them, where the miasma source was located. As she walked alongside her partner, the blue haired woman thought back to the ordeals that she went through after the fateful meeting with the abhorrent hero more than a decade ago, how she had lost all of her friends and her party at the hand of Corey. Would she ever be able to sleep soundly at night again, she highly doubted it. But of course, she lied for Amber’s sake, since she could never let the hero become even more worried about her. Had she been the one who slay Corey, she might have found peace, but now, it was forever lost to Floria. When she faced him during the meeting back at Lorian, it took all her will power to restrain herself from attacking him right there and then. He had not recognized her, of course, for asides from using a fake name, she had already changed so much after a decade being whored around, being subjected to countless abused and degraded treatments on a daily basis. Now, sometimes, when Floria looked into the mirror, even she was surprised at the stranger that stared back at her.  
「... Amber chan… Thank you.」Floria said softly to the woman who saved her from Corey’s brothel.  
「What was that?」Amber asked, unable to hear Floria the first time.  
「No, nothing.」She shook her head. 「It was nothing.」

\-----------------  
「「「Kibadios sama!」」」 All three called out as they spotted their masters from afar.  
「Ryan, Rowan, Maia. You are alright? Yeah yeah, you too, Nu! Glad to see you’re doing fine!」  
「Ah, you guys finally make it!」Jayden greeted the four groups, who almost all arrived at the dungeon’s center simultaneously. To their surprise, Jayden was sitting on a large rock in one of the corners of the chamber, his clothes were soaking with monster blood. Scattering around the room were more than a dozen corpses of wyverns, their heads all detached from their necks.  
That settles it, except for that bitch and myself, the Prime Minister is the strongest individual among everyone here. Kibadios wisely concluded after a quick glance around.  
「What just happened? One time, we’re entering the dungeon then next thing we know, we’re falling into some metallic chamber?」Asked Amber.  
「You got it easy. My group was dropped into some place with hot lava, Amber sama.」Thomas laughed.  
「You see, the whole dungeon was made unstable since the seal itself is breaking down. Because of that, we were dropped into different parts of the dungeon as the space warped.」explained Jayden. 「At least that’s what I believe happened. This place was created by the Six Heroes of the past, only they know for sure the mechanism behind it.」  
「... So that’s the seal?」Kyles was a bit distracted from the Prime Minister’s explanation since a white floating cube in the middle of the chamber had caught his attention ever since he entered.  
「Yes.」Adela answered before Jayden could. Walking toward the cube, she continued.「You can see cracks are forming on all six sides. It’s lucky that we’re here because soon enough, the seal’s outermost layer will crumble.」  
「Then how can we fix it?」Kyles asked.  
「By utilizing the you all possess, of course.」Answered the Astral.  
「You see the five circular platforms? That’s where we should stand to channel the power of our to repair the seal.」pointed Jayden.  
「Then what are we waiting for?」Thomas urged the group.  
「... Ryan...」the hybrid held onto the hero’s arm as he made his way to one of the platforms. 「... Be careful.」  
「Thank you, Kibadios sama!」he nodded.  
And so, the hybrid, along with others who accompanied their respective heroes, stood on one side of the room and observed the ritual that would fix the seal. Kibadios himself wanted to break the seal, since the Ryujin they mentioned might very well be the dragon pet that he raised during his first reincarnation. At least, that was a hunch that he had. But of course, there was no way he could stop them from fixing the seal right now. Now that he knew the location of the seal, he could always come back afterward and find a way to break the seal himself after every other group had left. Once the five individuals stepped on the platforms and activated the power of their seeds, five columns of bright light enveloped them. Soon, a large beam of light shot up from the middle of the chamber and covered the seal cube. Somehow, to the hybrid, this did not seem right… at least, it did not seem like they were repairing the seal. On the contrary, judging from the flow of magic, he reckoned the seal was actually being depleted. At a few distance from the hybrid, Adela leaned back onto the wall with her arms crossed and a devious smile crept up from her face.


	27. Jayden vs Ryujin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I have been so busy after the lab reopened and my experiments piled up lol.  
Anyways, I've been writing this chapter over a really long period of time, hopefully there's no inconsistency.

The first thing everyone within the chamber noticed was the sudden change in the atmospheric pressure. Their weight became heavier and heavier to the point that their legs started shaking, unable to support their bodies. Yllaner was the first to give in to the extra gravitational force and collapsed. Soon enough, one by one, from the veteran members from Thomas group, Floria, to Kibadios’ two slaves, all were forced on the ground. Only two people were able to stand on their feet, Kibadios and Adela. The Astral seemed to be unaffected while the hybrid had to lean on the scythe he just conjured. He could see Adela slightly raised her eyebrows in amusement when she noticed the hybrid was able to stand upright. 

「What’s happening?」Amber shouted, although just like the others who bathed in the light beam, she and the rest seemed to have been paralyzed, unable to stop the ritual. 

「Yllaner!」screamed out Kyles as he struggled to break free from the invisible restraints.

「Master!」Ryan called out.

「It’s finally breaking」said Jayden softly.

「What did you say?」Thomas, who stood on a platform adjacent to the Prime Minister, demanded an answer.

「At last, the weakened seal has finally been broken!」declared Jayden loudly this time, his gaze still fixated on the eroding cube. Before anyone could question the Prime Minister any further, a loud shriek erupted, echoing throughout the air, causing everyone to desperately cover their ears. Yet, their attempts at reducing the noise was in vain, for it was no ordinary sound. Instead of traveling through the vibration of the molecules, the uninterrupted eerie shriek was directly registered in each person’s brain via telepathy. It was indescribably loud, yet, deep down, there was a hint of anguish that only the hybrid could discern.「I can feel your presence, Ryujin. Come to me!」Jayden was visibly happy as he desperately screamed out, hoping his voice would reach the creature. 

「ARGGHHHHH!!!!」From the small cube that acted as a portal, a ginormous serpent-like creature violently emerged, cracking open the large space in the process. 

「What did you do?」Thomas, now broken free from the restraint of the light beam once it has faded away, rushed toward Jayden. 

「We have finally freed Ryujin from the seal.」answered the Prime Minister calmly as he gazed up at its magnificence. The creature, who took the shape of an Eastern dragon, was of course wingless, saved for two large pectoral fins that emerged on its side. Its dorsal blue fin ran uninterruptedly from its slender neck down to its tail, glistened with a hint of silver. Although the creature was covered in scales, since they were as clear as a crystal, one could easily overlook such a feature. Its head, unlike many eastern dragons depicted in Chinese writing, was rather pointy, with many megalodon shark-like teeth menacingly protruding from its watery mouth. Once its eyes were opened, it was only pure darkness. Kibadios could not feel anything since staring into its eyes was like falling into the dark abyss itself. This creature was clearly not his “Ryujin,” yet, somehow, he could feel a hint of familiarity coming from it. 

「What do you mean free?」Thomas was pissed as he held Jayden by his shirt collars. 「Weren't we supposed to fix the seal?」

「NO!」Jayden answered coldly.「I’m sorry but that was never my goal. There was no way we could reverse the deterioration of the seal. Ryujin needed to be released… and defeated by us here. Once and for all! And by doing so, I will be able to obtain its blood.」

_ Obtaining its blood?  _ Kibadios thought to himself.

「What? Are you crazy?」The exhausted Amber shouted from across the Prime Minister’s platform. 「We can’t defeat Ryujin! You need the Six for this!」

「The Six will not allow us to break the seal. After all, even though it’s weakened, it’d take another thousand or two thousands years before the seal would be broken on its own.」

「You lied to us!」Kyles had now aimed the large sabre that he always carried on his back at Jayden. 「Why did we have to worry about the seal if it would not break for another thousand years or so? What do you mean you need its blood?」 

「...」Jayden remained silent, yet Adela soon answered Kyles in his place. 「The blood of Ryuujin is needed for a resurrection ritual. Our Prime Minister is attempting to resurrect someone he holds dear, even if it means risking the lives of hundred thousands citizens.」Jayden frowned at Adela’s apparent dig at him.

「Resurrection?」

「Nonsense! A dragon’s blood is only blood… and a dead person will forever remain dead, no matter what ritual you want to perform!」The hybrid declared, before cursing himself for failing to control himself. Just as he was afraid, his out-of-character outburst has drawn the attention of Adela onto himself.

Luckily for Kibadios, though, once the Ryujin finally was fully awake after its deep slumber, the dragon began to splash around, cracking the space even further. Now that the seal, the heart of the dungeon has completely broken, the space around it was already fragile enough to begin crumbling on its own. Ryujin’s violent outburst was the final straw. As the crack in space spread, the space began to warp again, just like how it did when they first entered. Yet, this time, knowing what would soon happen, Kibadios swiftly made his way toward the raging dragon while others were still in confusion, ensuring that once the dungeon collapsed and scattered them again, he would end up next to the giant creature. And so, as the hybrid’s calculation, the fabric of space and time within the dungeon crumbled again, for the last time. Although he was hoping to be alone with the dragon so called Ryujin, once the space finally stabilized again, he found that it was not only him who was facing the menacing dragon. Standing next to him were Rowan and Maia, his two loyal slaves, who made sure to have followed their master once they saw the hybrid leaped toward the dragon. On the side was Jayden, the Prime Minister of the kingdom, who unbeknownst to the hybrid’s group, possessed the power that was considered to be the closest to the great Six heroes. All four of them, along with the still confused Ryujin, were thrown away from the dungeon to a location much deeper within the mountain ranges compared to where the dungeon was situated, five leagues at least, Kibadios estimated. Fortunately, he could not feel Adela’s presence, which worked out for him.

「Kibadios dono? Rowan dono and Maia dono」mumbled Jayden once he noticed the two. 「... Can I count you three helping me out in dealing with Ryujin? I know you would not have approved how I deceived you guys, but it is important for us to stop Ryujin. I was planning to ask for the assistance from other heroes in suppressing the primal dragon, but it’s impossible now that we have all been scattered like this...」

「Even if you tricked us, of course we still have to...」Rowan was going to accept Jayden’s request, albeit begrudgingly, but he was stopped short by his master. 

「No.」Kibadios coldly gave Jayden a look. 「I’m sorry but I merely wanted to have a conversation with this creature. I have no intention of fighting it. After all, you were the one who deceived us first. We are under no obligation to help you in this situation.」

「... Who are you? What are you after, then?」asked Jayden. Although appeared to be relaxed, the Prime Minister, in fact, was ready to strike down the hybrid at any given moment. Of course, the bloodlust emitting from Jayden did not escape Kibadios’ keen eyes.「A mysterious hybrid that is as strong as a veteran hero, who does not care about Ryujin’s potential rampage across the world… If I did not know any better, I would assume you’re a servant of one of the four demon lords. But then, from all the intelligence that I haven on file, no such servants fit your profile.」

「Intelligence? Hahaha!」the hybrid laughed. 「Even though I’m not anyone’s servant, I still doubt the intelligence you have worths much since you wholeheartedly believe dragon blood could resurrect someone?」

「What?」Jayden was surprised at this strange hybrid, who spoke as if he knew everything he needed to know about the world.

「Let me guess, it was Adela who led you to believe in such fairy tales myth?」

「... How do you...」

「ARRRRGHHHHHH!!!!!」Ryujin, who has finally snapped out of its brief confusion, let out a deafening roar, which echoed throughout the mountain range. While hovering above in the sky, its attention was now on the three humanoid figures standing in front of it on the ground. Of course, it particularly focused on Jayden and Kibadios, whose power could easily eclipsed the other two. 

「Hmm… Looks like my questions for you will have to wait, Kibadios dono.」The Prime Minister turned to Ryujin. Although he thought he had come prepared to face the threat that was Ryujin, confronting it in person was another story. He could feel his body shivered as the creature’s dark gaze pierced his soul.「Even though I don't know why you would ever want to communicate with this creature, I doubt you can. After all, reason and logic does not exist in any creature that possesses  **<Seed of Chaos>** 」

「... Seed of Chaos, huh? No wonder it seems to be acting strange.」 _ What is <Seed of Chaos>? _ Both Rowan and Maia thought to themselves, though they knew this was not the time nor place to ask their master. 「Doesnt matter, all I need to do is to get rid of the Seed of Chaos.」

_ What? Did he just say he can get rid of Seed of Chaos? How is that even possible?...Who is he really?  _ The enigma that was Kibadios troubled Jayden. Yet, he knew this was no time to worry about the strange hybrid. His sole task now was to at least sufficiently injure the dragon in order to spill its blood and collect it.  _ Will the blood work? What if it does not, just like the hybrid was claiming?  _ The Prime Minister’s confidence was slightly waning after having heard of the hybrid’s declaration on how Ryujin’s blood would never be able to resurrect anyone. But he had committed to this plan this far, he could never let it go now. Originally, he would have preferred to defeat the dragon once and for all by coercing the heroes to help him out, but ever since learning of Corey’s death, such an outcome has become a mere distant prospect. With the arrogant hero’s death, he had to fill in Corey’s role during the unseal ritual, which greatly drained his own power. He knew the risk that his plan carried, yet he still decided to see to its completion. Such devotion was the testament of his love for  **Reena** . For him, aside from getting to see his beloved Reena again, nothing else mattered anymore. This plan would work, he wholeheartedly believed, even if the price is the prosperity and lives of the citizens from the very kingdom that he had devoted his whole life serving. 

「Such a pathetic existence.」Kibadios sighed while observing the Prime Minister struggling against Ryujin. Since the hybrid had decided to stay out of the fight between Jayden and Ryujin, he had already sat down on a rock under the cliff, a bit far away from the two. By his side were Maia and Rowan, his two loyal slaves, who have reluctantly kept their distance from Ryujin since their master had specifically commanded them to stay out of the fight. 

「Who do you mean, master?」asked Maia.

「Who else? I was talking about our Prime Minister over there.」answered Kibadios as he pointed at the man.「I dont know what happened in his past but it seems like he is desperately trying to resurrect someone important to him. Such a fruitless endeavor.」

「... It’s pitiful, though I think I understand how he feels.」Maia clenched her chest. 「If something ever happen to you, I’m sure we would do whatever it take to have you come back to us.」

「...」Kibadios stayed silent for a brief moment, then his hand patted and ruffled her silvery hair.「Don’t worry, I dont intend to die anytime soon. You guys probably have to serve me for a long while, doesn't matter whether you like it or not!」

「「Of course we would, Master!」」Both of them eagerly replied. 

By now, the battle between Jayden and Ryujin has been raging on for more than fifteen minutes. Clearly, there was no chance for the Prime Minister to come out on top, no matter how confident he was. Still, the hybrid had to commend Jayden’s effort for despite being greatly weakened, he was able to survive fighting against a Catastrophe Level Disaster. The dragon, with its power amplified by the implanted Seed of Chaos, was a creature of pure madness. Each time it twisted its body, its excessive Haki reverberated the surrounding space, which could easily knock people off their feet. Each of its splashes would blow off an entire side of a mountain. The only reason Kibadios could still remain calm was because of <HaoS>. If Ryujin’s attention switched to the hybrid, he could easily deal with it by calling forth the primordial fire spirit. Of course, with Kibadios’ current power, <HaoS> would not be able to materialize more than a few minutes; However, that should be enough to neutralize the Ryujin threat. Despite deep in thought as he formulated strategies in his head, his eyes were still fixated onto the ongoing fight between Ryujin and Jayden: Although being pushed back, the Prime Minister was much more powerful than Kibadios had previously given him credit for. Without calling <HaoS>, the hybrid doubted he could take on Jayden. In fact, if they ever fought against one another, the question would not be if he could win. The question would be how long would he be able to last against Jayden. The weakened Prime Minister was still a beast in his own right. The man clearly possessed affinity for the <Wind> element since most of his attacks were imbued with it. Heck, he could even effortlessly float around in midair by wrapping streams of winds around his feets like Hermes, continuously dodging Ryujin’s densely packed Haki blasts. Several times, the Prime Minister tried to restrict the dragon’s movement by trapping him within several columns of humongous tornadoes. Yet his efforts always failed for they were clearly not strong enough. Of course, it was all relatively speaking since if just one of these tornadoes hit Falas, Kibadios doubt there would be more than half of the structures left standing afterward. 

「Ha… Damn it!」Jayden cursed softly under his heavy breath. 「I never expect to defeat it, but not able to even scratch it is a bit ridiculous.」

Jayden has been exhausted even before the fight and now, his stamina has almost depleted. In a last desperate attempt, the man conjured up two large invisible air whips by invoking one of his <Arte>. Even the hybrid, despite his keen eyes, would not be able to tell exactly the size or length of the whip. The only reason he knew Jayden was holding onto something with his hands was because of his posture and the irregular flow of Haki emitting from his hands. Even when he was staying inside Rowan’s barrier, he could feel the faint stinging blades of winds originated from where the Prime Minister stood, blowing past his face. 

「He’s running out of time. 」Kibadios was amused.「Watch, Rowan, Maia, our Prime Minister has readied his most lethal attack yet. Now, we shall know the outcome of this match in less than a few minutes.」

Just as Kibadios predicted, Jayden soon launched his last attempt at injuring the primal dragon Ryujin. Though, it was by no mean futile. The Prime Minister’s attack was one of the most powerful unique skills Kibadios has witnessed ever since his third reincarnation, enough to probably have injured the hybrid during his prime. Once Jayden made his move, the invisible whips expanded and contracted at will. Soon enough, one of his whip would find itself wrapping around the mountain sized dragon, restricting its movements while the other began mercilessly slashing around, with Jayden hoping that he could at least break through Ryujin’s crystal scales and scratch its bodies. Amazingly, against an opponent almost a thousand times his size, the tiny human was able to suppress the dragon’s struggles to break free as he mustered an incredible strength into this arm to hold onto the whip. From the other airwhip, several of his strayed swings could easily chopped off the tips of several mountains nearby. One of such attacks was able to break through Rowan’s absolute defense barrier, scattering it into pieces. The hybrid, though, quickly shielded his faithful slaves into his arms while invoking one of his spells, which instantly transported them to another spot.

「Wow, that was close!」commented Kibadios as he sighed in relief once they have dodged the strike.

「Haaa!」Rowan was heavily panting. 「I’m sorry, Kibadios! I could not maintain my barrier.」

「That’s not your fault!」said Kibadios. The hybrid has now grimly assessed the situation. Within a mile radius, most of the mountains were cut clean off while thousands of large boulders were also split into pieces from Jayden’s attack. The Prime Minister, though, was spent. As his skill dissipated after the use, the hybrid could see him resting on his knees, his Haki was almost exhausted. 「Jayden Stringer was truly in a league of his own. And to think, this much damage was after his power was previously drained into breaking the seal.」

Nonetheless, his desperate attack seemed to have worked, for the hybrid could see some of Ryujin’s scales have started to fall off its body.    
「Haa.. Finally!」Jayden exclaimed. His attack finally reached the Catastrophe Level Threat and injured the creature. Now, he only needed to collect some of its blood and get out of here… Before he could make such a move, his eyes widened as it focused on the small wound on Ryujin. 「... How come...」

「As you can see!」The hybrid screamed at Jayden. 「Ryujin has no such thing as blood! You were tricked by Adela. Unlike other dragons, the Primal Dragons Race absorbed magic molecules straight from the surrounding into their body so they don't need blood. You are trying to obtain something that does not exist, just like your so called “ressurection ritual!”」

「... What?...」Jayden’s eyes, which were full of determination just a few seconds ago, have turned hazy with hopelessness. 「... You’re lying… Why would she… There’s no way...」

Before Jayden could regain his composure, the Prime Minister was hit directly by Ryujin’s giant tail the moment it broke free from the man’s restraints. 

BAM! (and no, this is not a ToG reference!)

The distracted Jayden was sent flying and crashed hard into the vertical cliff, close to where the hybrid and his two slaves were standing. Enraged, Ryujin growled loudly again and shook mountains before it directed a large Haki blast from his mouth toward the defenseless Prime Minister. Barely even able to move a finger, Jayden seemed to have resigned to fate. He could only let out a faint regretful smile before the blast hit him. At least, this way, he would be able to reunite with Reena. Maybe, his plan has worked out in the end.


	28. Chapter 28

Being a Stringer was never his desire. It was not his choice to be born into the most politically powerful family in the Kingdom of Maeg. And yet, here he stood, leaning onto the brightly decorated wall of the large royal ballroom, as an apparent heir to the Stringer family. Apparently he would need to assume the leadership of the family soon enough since rumors about his father’s deteriorating health had always been the hot topic of conversation for the citizens living in the capital. Being crammed with all the intensive practical training required for the Stringer family’s heir after he graduated from the Royal Academy, he barely even had time to check on his father at their villa outside the capital. Each time he expressed such intention, he was quickly deterred by his own father, who insisted the fourteen years old to focus on his education instead of wasting time visiting the villa. Without his family, Jayden was alone and isolated in this large, crowded capital. At least, that was then. He had made a friend while staying in the care of the Royal family: Lance Atkinsor, the sixth prince. Ever since meeting one another, the two teenagers had always been inseparable. At least, that was until now. 

「Damn you, Lance!」Jayden muttered under his breath. 「I knew you pretended to be sick to get out of this party… Why do I have to be here, attending your fiance introduction party while you’re off somewhere...」

「What is it, son?」a figure approached Jayden.

「Huh?」Jayden turned to his side, only to see the one person he least expected. 「Your Majesty?? Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be talking to the ambassadors?」

「Hahaha!」The king ruffled Jayden’s head. 「Nah, they just keep talking politics. I’m so tired of such talk. This is not a political party! I just want to introduce the girl who will marry our Lance and have fun with everyone. Too bad Lance caught a severe cold and cant be here in person though.」

_ Well, to be honest, any party held by the Royal family would be considered political _ . Jayden thought to himself. _ And also, Lance is freaking lying to you, Your Majesty. I bet he’s totally fine. _

「So, Jayden. I heard your father’s health is getting worse?」

「... That’s what I heard too. He would not let me visit but insisted that I continued my training instead.」

「That’s no good!」The king declared. 「If you want to visit him, then you should visit him. How about this? You can accompany me to your family villa tomorrow. That way your father will not scold you since you’re part of my entourage.」

「Really?」

「Of course!」

「Thank you, Your Majesty!」

「No problem at all, son!」Again, the king patted his head. Usually, he would hate anyone who did this to him, but the King was an exception. After all, he was just like another father figure for the young Jayden. 

「Now, I gotta talk to these people. Please excuse me!」Jayden nodded and smiled as he watched the King clumsily make his way to another group. Both the King and Lance have always been nice to the young man. And to be honest, thanks to them that he could continue to endure the harsh training he received, knowing that one day, he would be able to use all the knowledge he acquired to help the Royal family governing the land.

「What are you smiling at?」another figure had approached the teenager, without him realizing it.

「Nothing?」answered Jayden before he realized who he was talking to. The girl, donning an impressive golden dress and a large ribbon on her back, was the star of today’s party.「Oh, Lady Reena! Please excuse my rudeness.」Jayden bowed at the girl.

「... Hmm, you’re speaking much more formally with me than with the King, huh?」Pointed out by Reena. 「Shouldn't it be the other way around? After all, I’m just around your age. Let me guess, you’re fourteen, right?」

「... Yes, how do you know?」

「mmm….Hahahahaha!」Reena bursted out laughing. 「I was just pretending to guess. Of course I know your age. Everyone here does. After all, you’re the famous Jayden Stringer, who graduated top of the class at the Royal Academy at the age of 10… and that was four years ago!」

「I see.」Jayden nodded.

「You know, my parents always compare me to you.」Reena pouted 「Because of you, nothing I do can be considered ‘impressive’ in their eyes anymore.」

「...Is that so? I’m sorry? 」Jayden scratched his head.

「Well, dont worry, it’s not your fault. Though, just between me and you, can you tell me something that you’re not good at? That way, I can at least try to surpass you at something.」Reena leaned onto Jayden, causing the young teenager to briefly blush red once he took a sniff of her intoxicating perfume. 

「Uhmmm… I guess dancing?」Jayden discreetly inched away from her. 

「Really???」Reen was surprised. After all, dancing was the one thing all the aristocrats would be proficient at. 「I dont believe you!」

「Really… Trust me.」Jayden insisted.

「Hmm… Okay, then, let’s prove it!」Reena held onto Jayden’s hand, then led him to the balcony outside the ballroom. 「Let’s dance!」

「What? Here?」

「Yeah! If you’re really bad at dancing, it’d be bad if I make you dance in there in front of hundreds of people, right?」Reena grinned. 「Out here, it’s just you and me!」

And so, under the moonlight, orchestrated by the humming sounds of insects in the garden, Jayden was forced to awkwardly dance with the girl. “Dance” was probably not the right word, since all the future Prime Minister did was awkwardly moving around, being led by the skillful redhead girl. Yet, in that very moment, within Jayden, he could feel his first “doki doki” moment… An unfamiliar and endearing feeling washed over him as he watched his dance partner, her hands held tightly onto his, her face brightened up by the moonlight reflection from her two crystal earrings… 

「Yo Jay!」a voice whispered. 「What are you doing, dancing out here?」  
And so, the brief dance session between the two came to an abrupt end as they directed their attention at the garden where the voice originated, only to be scared by what appeared as a head that popped through the thick shrub.

「Ahh!」Both screamed out until Jayden recognized the face. 「Wait, Lance? What are you doing there?」

「I just want to swing by to check out the party.」

「... You know that you should be in the party, right?」

「Ara ara!」Reena intensely glared at Lance. 「So this is the ‘charming’ prince Lance that left me alone in our party?」

「... Shit… Busted...」

\---------------

_ Am I dead? _Jayden weakly opened his eyes. The man could barely move a muscle as the intense pain had already eclipsed all of his five senses. He could not feel anything but the piercing aching in his muscles and body. As his blurry vision started to focus more and more, the Prime Minister finally realized he was laying on the ground, his body seemed to be covered in a faint blue flame. Strangely, it was not burning him at all. On the contrary, the pain and aching he was experiencing had been alleviated as he could feel many of his wounds were beginning to heal up. Next to him was the teenager named Rowan, an attendant of Kibadios. Jayden could see droplets of sweat rolling from the healer’s forehead down onto his cheek as he tried his best to maintain his Flame of Restoration on him. Thanks to the flame, the fatal wound he sustained when crashing into the side of the cliff was closing off. 

「You’re finally awake?」Rowan asked.

「Why … are you… helping me?」Jayden asked.

「It’s not like I want to do it… Not after you tricked us like that. But it’s our master’s order to keep you alive.」Rowan explained. _ Though, he really just meant “keep you alive” and not “restore you to full health.” That’s why I have to maintain and control the output of my Flame of Restoration like this… such a pain! _「I’m just doing what he told me to do.」

「... Where’s… Kibadios?」Jayden tried to sit up, which thoroughly surprised Rowan. Judging from the severity of his wounds, it’s a miracle he was even alive before Rowan got a chance to tend his wounds.

「Dont move!」Advised Rowan. 「Our master is dealing with Ryujin now.」

「What?... How could he...」A loud rumble abruptly interrupted Jayden before he could finish his sentence.

「How’s master doing, Maia?」Rowan loudly asked the girl, who was intensely watching Kibadios fight on the side of the cliff.

「... Incredible...」The girl muttered as her attention was absorbed in the intense fight.

「MAIA!」Rowan screamed out anxiously.

「I’m sorry Rowan!」answered the girl. 「He’s fine. He’s actually doing much better than I would have thought.」

Just as Maia had observed, unlike the previous fight between Ryujin and Jayden, in which the dragon easily dominated the match, Ryujin unexpectedly found Kibadios, an individual who should be much weaker than Jayden in terms of raw power, an extremely difficult opponent to deal with. What set Kibadios and Jayden apart was experience and knowledge, both of which Kibadios had clearly surpassed the Prime Minister: Having raised a primal dragon from birth during his first reincarnation, the hybrid was exceptionally knowledgeable about the dragon’s strong and weak points. Being such a large creature in his dragon form, the Ryujin he was facing right now had one problem: extremely wide blindspots. That was why, instead of keeping his distance from the raging dragon like Jayden did, Kibadios decided to close in on the dragon as much as possible. With the six incubus wings flapping behind his back, the hybrid was no less agile than Jayden before as he easily glided around right from under Ryujin’s belly, preventing the dragon from spotting him, to the dragon’s head. 

「Here we go!」Kibadios yelled as he thrust his hand, along with his five sharp orge nails straight into the dragon’s head, cracking through its protective scales and penetrating deep into its flesh. Such an attack caused the dragon to growl and thrash violently around at first, but it strangely calmed down within a few seconds. 「The primordial flames, I call upon thy power to burn down the <Seed of Chaos> and cleanse the darkness from this creature’s mind.」

A small ember slowly grew from the hybrid’s shoulder and traveled down his arm and hand before bursting out in full force and almost enveloped the dragon’s whole head and Kibadios along with it. Still, there was no pain. Just like the Flame of Restoration by Rowan, HaoS’ flame did not burn either the hybrid or Ryujin. In fact, once the hybrid pulled his nails from Ryujin’s flesh, the wound closed up at an abnormal speed. The dragon’s unpredictable rage subsided without any notice, surprised all the witnesses from the cliff nearby. 

「... That man… Did he just destroy the <Seed of Chaos>?」Jayden was at a loss for word. 

「「... Master?」」

From the dragon’s head, the hybrid flew straight toward where his two slaves were waiting for him, leaving behind the dragon, who had started to coil around itself as if it was resting. Its eyes, which were filled with nothing but darkness like a bottomless abyss, had begun to clear up, revealing a clear blue color like a calm ocean. 

「Phew! That was tough.」Kibadios said.

「What did you do, Master?」Maia asked.

「What else? I burned away the source of its rage. The dragon so called Ryujin should be more reasonable now...」said Kibadios 「Though if it still wants to fight and continue its rampage, then I have to call forth <HaoS> to deal with it.」

「...How did you do it?」asked Jayden. 

「There’s nothing that <HaoS> can’t burn away!」declared the hybrid, before effortlessly summoning forth the primordial fire spirit right in front of the Prime Minister. Jayden’s jaw dropped down after witnessing the majestic Spirit emerging from behind the hybrid. 「Now then, let’s see if the dragon so called Ryujin still want to fight even if the <Seed of Chaos> that infected his mind has been burned away… or would he be rational enough to have a conversation.」The hybrid switched his attention to the dragon, his hand held tightly onto his scythe, which was now covered in flame. 

「THAT???」The dragon finally spoke his first word ever since being released from the seal, his fins stood erected, shivering in excitement. 「THAT SPIRIT!」It was the clear, youthful male voice that escaped its mouth. 「... Zaeryn sama??」

_ What did he just say? _

Before the hybrid could react, Ryujin sprung himself toward the cliff where everyone was at. Caught surprised by the familiar name, by the time the hybrid realized what had happened, the dragon was already flying too close for him to dodge it in time. Strangely, the closer he got to the hybrid, Ryujin shrunk down smaller and smaller. As his size changed, so was his form. The creature, initially taking the form of a giant asian dragon, had now transformed into a man, wearing a japanese style clothing. His blue hair was tied up in a ponytail by a golden string. His eyebrows were thick, yet short. In place of a human ear, the man had two large fins, tugged behind his hair. Even after the transformation, his dragon tail still did not disappear. It protruded out of his pants, wagging around as he closed in and hugged the hybrid warmly.

「You’re...」The hybrid was still stunned after hearing his name when he was first reincarnated into this world thousands of years ago.

「You’ve finally come back to us, Zaeryn sama!!!」

「You’re… 」

「I know this day would come!」Ryujin was crying his tears of happiness.

「... Who the hell are you!!!」The hybrid yelled out, trying to detach himself from the teenage dragon’s clingy embrace, only to find the dragon’s snots had been sticking onto his clothes. By this time, Kibadios had already dismissed <HaoS> away. After all, maintaining <HaoS> in its active form took too much energy out of the hybrid and it was only necessary if he was in a pinch. Seeing how this creature was now hugging and crying, the hybrid doubt he would need to fight any further. 

「My name is Ryuu!」the dragon knelt down and bowed at the hybrid. 「I am the third head of the Ryujin clan and also its sole survivor. I have been waiting for your return for thousands of years, Zaeryn sama!」

「... The Ryujin clan? Dont tell me...」

「Yes, I am the grandson of Ryujin, the primal dragon who served you during your first reincarnation.」

「How did you know who I was?」

「Who else but Zaeryn sama that can command the primordial fire spirit?」Ryuu excitedly answered. 「I was told of your power ever since I was young by my father. We have always believed you would one day come back to this world. Besides, when you were burning away the <Seed of Chaos> that controlled my mind, I was able to get to see glimpses of your memories.」

「... I see...」Kibadios nodded. _ Glimpses of my memories, huh? Must have been HaoS’ doing _. He was hesitant for a moment, but decided to continue on.「... and what happened to Ryujin after my passing?」

「Ryujin sama was killed by the Astral shortly after you passed away.」Ryuu clenched his fist. 「Our clan was able to hide from them for some thousands of years, patiently waiting for your return. But around two thousands years ago, they found out our location, my father was killed then.」

「I’m sorry, Ryuu-kun.」Kibadios patted the head of the kneeling dragon before pulling him up. 「Because of the connection with me, your whole family was eradicated.」

「Please, Zaeryn sama! It’s not your fault! It’s the Astrals that need to atone for the sins!」

Standing besides the hybrid, both Maia and Rowan were dumbfounded by the conversation. Although they could not get the whole picture, they clearly could tell there was an animosity between their master and the Astrals, the gods of this world. Before they could interrupt the conversation, it was the weakened Jayden that raised his voice first.

「Zaeryn? You’re Zaeryn, the Great Calamity that shook the world more than 10000 years ago?」A hint of dread could clearly be detected in the Prime Minister’s question. 

「... Was that how history was written?」Kibadios turned toward Jayden. 「... Hmm… You know why I wanted to keep you alive? It’s because you and I were the same: being used and toyed with my Adela and the Astrals. I was hoping that you would understand, at least partially, my pain and hatred for the Astrals and help assist me in my fight against them. I will show you the **real history** behind the event you called “Great Calamity,” or what I would consider the “Void Century” equivalent of this world. Once you learn the truth about this world and understand the meaning of your existence, I wonder if you will stand with me, or against me.」

Kibadios’ claws were now firmly embedded into the Prime Minister’s skull before he directly injected the fragments of his past lives into Jayden’s brain through the flow of his Haki.

「AHHHHH!!!!」Jayden could only screamed out as tears flowed uncontrollably from his eyes the moment he experienced the hybrid’s past lives.

\--------------

Ryuu's portrait:

Hair: based on various depiction of "Ranmaru" characters

Pose/Clothing: One of the Yosakoi dance performers.


	29. The meaning of existence.

「Kibadios! What happened here??」Kyles, one of the first people that arrived at the site where the battle between Ryujin and Jayden occurred, hurriedly ran toward the hybrid. 「Where’s Ryujin?」Following him, of course, was the princess Yllaner. Though soon afterward, almost everyone else that was present at the cave finally has made their way here. All except for Adela. 

「We were able to reseal Ryujin into this cube here.」Kibadios lied as he presented a bright cube filled with energy in front of everyone, which he had just prepared a few moments ago. 「Actually, it was Jayden who performed the sealing ritual. I only helped.」

「Jayden Stringer!」Thomas screamed at the exhausted Prime Minister, who just sat silently leaning against a large boulder. 「How dare you risk the lives of the people like that? This could have gone horribly wrong! In the end, you still could not defeat it. If you were unable to seal the primal dragon again, do you realize what catastrophe would have befallen the Maeg Kingdom? 」

「... But I did manage to seal it again… did I not?」Jayden faintly replied. It’s a miracle he could still talk with all his fatal injuries only half healed. 

「Jayden Stringer. You are under arrest by the authority of the royal decree!」A voice loudly announced. Suddenly surrounding the disgraced Prime Minister were several men dressed in black, their faces were fully covered with a plain white mask, their armbands bore the symbol of the royal crest. _ Are they like the Anbu of this kingdom? _Kibadios thought. A man, dressed in a full regalia of the king of Maeg, soon walked next to the Prime Minister, his eyes looking at the injured man with empathy and sadness. 

「Lance… So your men were able to rescue you from your cell?」Jayden smiled at his childhood friend. 

「Do you even have to ask? You should know full well that there were numerous resistance groups within the palace that would spring to action the moment you left the capital to rescue me and restore the royal power. It was all within your calculation, wasnt it?」

「... I wonder...」Replied Jayden while being detained by the Anbu-looking men. 「It’s all over now. I have lost… everything.」

「... So… It was impossible, wasnt it? Your plan to resurrect Reena… It was all in vane?」

The new king asked Jayden but silence was the only reply he ever got. Soon enough, the heroes were arranged by Lance to come back to the City of Falas for a briefing that would explain everything that had happened. Meanwhile, the fake seal cube was taken by another Anbu for safe keeping. Of course they could not return it to the cave since it was destroyed when the real seal was broken. Kibadios wondered where they would take it to and whether they would ever discover the seal was a fake, but at this point, there was nothing he could do. On the way back to Falas, Ryan constantly bombarded Kibadios with countless apologies for not able to stay with his master when the cave collapsed. 

「Yeah, Ryan, Yllaner, and that maid that followed Jayden, what’s her name...」

「Adela.」Kibadios reminded Kyles.

「Yes, Adela! We were transported to the same location when the space within the cave compressed and collapsed. When we saw Ryujin and the intense battle it had with you guys from afar, we tried our best to quickly come to you but by the time we got there, it was all over.」

「That girl was with you guys?」

「Yes!」Ryan nodded. 「Though she quickly disappeared once we arrived at your location, Kibadios sama.」

「Apparently from what Jayden told me, she was the reason why he tried to resurrect Ryujin.」said Kibadios.

「What? Really?」Surprised Ryan.

「That makes sense why she disappeared soon after.」Yllaner nodded.

「Yeah.」

And so, the groups finally made it back to the city of Falas by the time the sun disappeared behind the western mountain ranges. Lance, the new king of Maeg, was supposed to brief the heroes about the whole affair concerning Jayden, but he elected to let all the groups back to their own cottages and rest for the night. After all, everyone was exhausted from the journey. Once arriving at their room after saying goodbye to Kyles and Yllaner, a familiar face eagerly greeted Kibadios.

「Zaeryn sama!」Ryuu giddily shouted, his reptilian tail was wagging as if he was a canine instead. 

「Who are you?」Ryan swiftly leapt in front of his master while holding out his sword defensively. 

「Wait, who ARE you??」Ryuu frowned. 「Zaeryn sama, why is there a lowlife hero coming with you here? He’s the Astrals’ pawn!」

「Who are you calling Zaeryn?」Ryan pointed his sword at the dragonoid man. 「Kibadios sama, please be careful! He’s clearly dangerous.」

_ Ahh… Man, I did not have time to explain to Ryan about Ryujin yet… _

「Both of you, put away your weapons!」ordered Kibadios. 「Dont worry about him, Ryan. He is an acquaintance of mine. And Ryuu, Ryan kun here is a slave that I acquired some time ago. Even though he’s a hero, he is no Astrals’ pawn. He’s my toy!」... _ I think… _ Kibadios demonstrated his ownership over the hero as he pulled the hero backward into his embrace, his hand held onto the young hero’s chin to forcibly turn his mouth around for a passionate kiss. Once the kiss ended a few seconds later, Kibadios hand had already found its way down in front of Ryan’s hardening bulge and gave it a few gropes right in front of Ryuu’s surprised gaze. 

「Haahhaaa… Mas...ter」Ryan moaned while enjoying his master’s hands caressing his crotch. 「But… he’s dangerous… I… hahaaa」

「It’s fine, Ryan kun!」Maia interrupted the hero 「He’s also serving our Master.」

「Well, just not sexually.」added the hybrid while releasing Ryan from his arms.

「S….S….Sexually???」Ryuu’s face was already bright red from the display of eroticism in front of him, erupted with embarrassment once he pictured the obscene imagery of him being in Ryan’s position. 「Of … Of course not! I’m not worthy enough to be with Zaeryn sama! No no no!!!」Ryuu calmed down for a bit, then turned to the three slaves, with a special attention directed at the hero. 「And for a matter of fact, none of you guys are worthy enough to be with Zaeryn sama either!」

「Enough, Ryuu kun!」

「... Yes, Zaeryn sama...」The dragon begrudgingly backed down. Having been scolded by the hybrid, Ryuu’s fins on his head whimpered down. 

「But who is he? And why is he keep calling Kibadios ‘Zaeryn sama’? Doesnt he know that name is forbidden?」asked Ryan.

「... Because I am Zaeryn… or at least, I was.」Kibadios grimly said. 「and this young dragonoid man in front of you is the creature you called “Ryuujin”.」

「... What?」Ryan’s jaw dropped

「Master, I bet you’re tired. Why don't you go ahead and take a bath.」Rowan suggested. 「I’ll fill Ryan in the details.」

「... Okay.」Kibadios nodded, pulled Maia with him and headed to the bathroom. This was almost a routine for the three slaves that served the hybrid: whenever he was to take a bath, one of his slaves would strip down naked and help wash his back by first dousing their bodies in soap water then sliding their own bodies against the hybrids. Needless to say, most of the time, “taking a bath” would mean “let’s fuck.” Yet, today was different. The hybrid only took a few gropes at Maia’s perky breasts and curvy ass before the two quickly rinsed themselves with water and got out of the bathroom. After all, Kibadios knew he had a lot to explain to his three loyal slaves. He had put it off for a while now, ever since he acquired Rowan and Maia but now, with the inclusion of Ryuu in the group, he felt like he did owe his slaves some decent explanation. What they would choose to do after hearing his story, though, worried the hybrid. 

「Did you tell Ryan what happened back then?」

「Yes, master!」Rowan nodded.

「... I can see you have a lot of questions, Ryan.」Kibadios looked into his slave’s confused eyes. 「Save that for later. The two of you and Nu here should take a bath first. I promise I’ll explain anything. I will tell you about my past… and my purpose.」

Both nodded and took Nu with them into the bath before Kibadios turned to Ryuu.

「By the way, Ryuu kun, from now on, call me Kibadios. It seems like my past name had become somewhat of a taboo word now, calling me Zaeryn would just bring unwanted attention to us.」

「Sure, Za… Kibadios sama!」 obeyed Ryuu. 「... I have been meaning to ask… all the three low-life humans here are your slaves?」The dragon pointed at Maia, who was dutifully drying her master’s hair. 

「Yes, Ryuu dono!」Maia answered before her master could. 「Rowan and I, and even our village, were saved by Kibadios sama. Ever since then, we have promised to serve him however he wishes. Same with Ryan, who Kibadios sama saved from the goblins’ torments.」

「Goblins? Aren't they like weak creatures or did that change after my thousand years sleeping within the seal? How come he was caught by such lowly creatures?」

「He was tricked by one of his ex-party member.」explained the girl. 

「I see! So now you three are faithfully serving Zae...Kibadios sama?」Ryuu nodded, then added. 「Not that you three deserve to serve him .」

Maia simply nodded with a smile. Before long, both of the boys and the slime have finished washing themselves. Once they had come out, with their hairs still fully wet, Kibadios ordered his three slaves to stand in front of him while Ryuu sat on the chair not too far from where Kibadios’ group stood.

「Ryan, I have asked you before, but I want ask you again: what do you know about the Astrals?」

「They are the gods that created this world and protected its balance for millennia?」Ryan hesitantly answered.

「Tsk!」Ryuu was visibly annoyed at the answer.

「Calm down, Ryuu-kun.」

「Yes, Kibadios sama.」

「Now, if that was what you have been believed for your whole life, then I’ll tell you my side of the story.」Kibadios briefly sighed. This, for the hybrid, would be the moment of truth: would his self-professed loyal slaves stick with him or would they leave his side, all would be clear after he has told them his story. He knew, though, if they ever refused to be on his side, the only option he had was to eliminate them before they could alert the Astral. 「Like you all knew, I am a world traveler. However, unlike most others, instead of being transported, I was reborned as a baby in this world after my demise back on Earth.」

「Yes, as a half orge and half incubus?」Ryan was surprised since all of them have already known this part of the hybrid’s backstory.

「No. This was not my first reincarnation.」Kibadios looked at his hand. 「This was my third. During my first reincarnation, I was reborn as a pure-bred monster, or what you would have called a demihuman: I was born as a Tengu.」

「TENGU?」Ryan shouted, which jolted both Rowan and Maia. 「They were the legendary race that rebelled against the Astral and were exterminated during the holy war, along with the second demon emperor Zaeryn?」

「You filthy human! Shut your mouth! How dared you disrespected Zaeryn sama!」Ryuu was pissed but his outburst was stopped by Kibadios’ signal

「... Yes, I was born a Tengu, more than 10000 years ago, under the name Zaeryn.」Kibadios nodded. His nonchalant admission shocked the hero while the other two villagers, although were not too familiar with the legends of the past, still could still understand its implication. 「During the first 100 years, I lived and fought for the Astrals, for I was tricked by them into believing their stories. Just like you, I was led to believe that they were the guardians of this world and I was one of their chosen representatives. Since I was reincarnated into a powerful and long-live race and the fact that I wanted to live my life to the fullest and not have any regrets as I did back on earth, soon enough, I was as strong as an Astral. As gullible as I was, I helped them set up the Suikoden system, in which 108 individuals would be granted the <Seed of Heroes> and acted as their agents to protect the world order. I had, in fact, become the first Grand Chief of the Heroes Order… I wonder, does that position still exist?」

「Yes, Master.」Ryan nodded. 「The Grand Chief resides at the Divine Oracle. He is in charge of overlooking the Holy Runes.」

「The Holy Runes and The Star of Destiny, classifying the stronger heroes into 36 Heavenly Spirits and the weaker heroes into 72 Earthly Fiends, the strongest of the 36 Heavenly Spirits are called the Six Heroes… All of that! All of the fundamentals of the heroic system that supported this world since then was devised by me!」Kibadios continued. 「... and at one point, I was so proud of that. I continued on with my duty as the Grand Chief for a few hundreds years until the emergence of the demon emperor began to throw the world off balance. The world back then, was just as it is now, filled with individuals who claimed themselves to be demon lords. But for the longest time, no demon lords were able to dominate others. Until the appearance of **Kadesha**, the fallen Astral.」

「... What? The first demon emperor, **Kadesha**, was an Astral?」

「... So you know of her, huh?」Kibadios looked at Ryan. 「Yes, though she was no mere Astral… She was part of the Ennead, rulers of the Astral and the Modun realm. In fact, she was one of the strongest Astrals ever existed. That was, until she betrayed them, left the Realm of Modun and joined the ranks of the demon lords. With her power, it was understandable that she could easily bring all the demon lords into her camp. For the Astrals, that was unacceptable but there was nothing they could do…」

「Why? Aren’t the Astrals supposed to be the strongest beings in Esthar? Can’t they just deal with her?」Rowan innocently asked.

「You see, Astrals, in their original bodies, are extremely strong. But the immortality provided by the Realm of Modun had another effect on those cowards: they began to fear death. If their own bodies ventured out of the Realm of Modun, there is a chance they can be killed. Thus, since time immemorial, the Astrals have always been using Homunculi as their vessels when they wanted to come into this world. And that’s their disadvantage: by using homunculi, they cannot exercise their full power in Esthar.」Kibadios explained. 「They could not directly deal with Kadesha… at least, they were not willing to. And so, it was I, along with the current Six Heroes of that generation, were tasked with the mission: to defeat Kadesha. Knowing that our strength was insufficient, they let me borrow HaoS, the Primordial Fire Spirit. 」Kibadios suddenly stopped and laughed. 「That was their mistake! They gave me the very power that they feared! Hahahaaa!!! But anyways, I digressed. Once I received HaoS, the holy quest to deal with the first Demon Emperor started. Like any RPG, it was arduous. We lost many friends and comrades along the way. But finally, in the end, the four of us: Sylvia, **Aspen**, that bitch Adela, and I, were able to kill Kadesha」

「Wait, Adela?」Maia interrupted Kibadios’ story.

「Yes, she’s the very same Adela that was with the Prime Minister. She’s an Astral and her body is merely a lifeless homunculus.」Kibadios nodded, then continued. 「Anyways, in that joyous moment, when others were celebrating her death, only I paid attention to the words of her dying breath... To this moment, I could still vividly remember… She was neither begging for her life or cursing her own mortality in anguish. Instead she was smiling at me and prophetically warned me of my unimpeded doom under the hands of the Astrals and that she would leave the world in my hand… I should have known better.」Kibadios gripped his hand tightly in frustration as he remembered his past mistakes. 「Or maybe, on some levels, I did know better since I refused the Astrals’ offer to have the four of us join their ranks. Sylvia and I decided instead to live and start our family here in Esthar.」

「Was it Sylvia’s face that looks like Princess Yllaner?」Rowan asked. 

「More than just lookalike, I know that Yllaner is Sylvia’s reincarnation. 」

「... She was your… wife?」Maia hesitantly asked with a tiny hint of jealousy.

「Yes. Though that was in the past.」Kibadios shrugged. Maybe Kibadios was indeed still holding some feelings for Yllaner, but he knew better that Yllaner, despite being Sylvia’s reincarnation, was not Sylvia herself. _ After all, Katara did not hit on Korra although she’s Aang’s reincarnation, _the hybrid often told himself. 

「What about Adela and Aspen?」Rowan asked.

「...Aspen and Adela also got married, though it was more of a political marriage than anything. After all, Aspen was the strongest hero and Adela was a heroic princess, the people… at least, the human yearned for them to get married since it signified the unions of their strongest representatives. Aspen had to give up the girl he loved for Adela, just because he believed what he was doing was the best course for humanity. As his best friend, I should have talked him out of it… I should have...」

「So both Adela and Aspen chose to become the Astrals?」Ryan asked.

「Yes, and Adela’s father, the **King of Eberus.** In fact, I have always believed Adela was an addon. She was not that strong, compared to Aspen and her father. After they left Esthar, I became concerned about Kadesha’s warning and began to look into the ruin of her castles in secret for clues.」Kibadios gave his three slaves a devious smile as he leaned into them.「Guess what I found? It took awhile but I finally discovered the secrets that the Astrals have been hiding. I found out the reason why Kadesha betrayed the Astrals. As a matter of fact, I uncovered the very meaning of life for every resident of this world.」

「What do you mean?」Ryan asked shakenly, afraid of the answer his master was going to give them. 

「Have you ever pondered about the meanings of life? Why were you born? What was your purpose in life? The answer, my dear Ryan kun, was that your life, and for that matter, all the lives in this world of Esthar, exist with the sole purpose: to ultimately become mere fertilizers for the Yggdrasil, the very holy tree of life that grants immortality for the Astrals in Modun. Every 5000 years or so, the Astrals would commence their “Harvest Festival” in which they would cleanse the world and kill off more than 95% of the world’s population. The souls they collected during the event would be fed to Yggdrasil, ensuring its survival. Hahaha, even the big bad Thanos would stop at 50%, while the Astrals would exterminate every lives in Esthar to near extinction.」

「... No way」

「That’s horrible...」

「How can that be?」

「Are you doubting Kibadios-sama’s word, you filthy human?」Ryuu angrily shouted. 

「No, of course not!」Ryan protested at the accusation. 「But, just ...」

「It’s shocking isnt it? To learn that you, your comrades, your countrymen, and your descendants, are merely livestocks that the Astrals raise in order to nourish their Yggdrasil.」Kibadios shrugged. 「But think about it, how much do you know about the past? Why, has this world been existing for hundreds of millennia, yet, the technology would not advance any further? That’s because civilization collapses once every 5000 years, setting the world’s progress back. Just like how the Bronze Age Collapse brought forth chaos on Earth, the Astral’s “Harvest Festival” sow unimaginable chaos here, in Esthar.」Kibadios raised his hand and caressed Ryan’s pale face. For the first time, the hero desperately wanted the story that his master told him was a lie since if it was true, then he and Kyles, and other heroes were nothing but tools for the devils. 「Ryan, why do you think the Astral loved the heroes system that I proposed to keep the world in balance?」

「I… I dont know...」

「That’s because the constant battles between heroes and demon lords, between humans and demihumans, between nation states... all these struggles and conflicts helped to advance the power of individuals living in Esthar and in the end, the stronger the livestocks and fertilizers, the stronger Yggdrasil would grow.」Explained the hybrid. 「That’s why, instead of getting rid of the demon lords altogether, the Astral prefers to maintain the balance instead. That way, neither the forces of “good” or “evil” would become complacent and grow weaker over time.」

「... I am sorry, Kibadios sama!」Tears almost escaped Ryan’s eyes. 「I have always been proud of my <Seed of Heroes>, but turn out, I was nothing but the Astrals’ slave.」

「Was!」Kibadios stressed, then pulled the confused hero into his lap.「You’re now my property! MY loyal slave! Aren't you?」

「Of course, master!」Ryan nodded. 

「So, the reason Kadesha turned against her own kind was because...」said Rowan

「Yes, she was sick of the atrocity the Astrals committed. By the time I learned the truth about her, it was too late.」

「... But then, what happened next?」Maia wanted to know more about her master’s story.

Kibadios turned to Maia. As he gazed at her, he began to tell her and the two other slaves what transpired next. Horrors filled their eyes and tears rolled down their cheeks while the hybrid continued to tell them the story of his past, how he became known as the second demon emperor, the leader of the rebellion against the Astrals, and how he was betrayed by Adela and Aspen. How Adela tortured him and initiated the “Harvest Festival,” forcing him to watch as his brethrens were killed off. How the Astrals turned nation states against nation states, encouraging humans to kill demihumans and even other humans. The whole world, within a few years after his imprisonment, had completely collapsed as hatred and despair enveloped the very land he spent hundreds of years to protect…

「And so, my second reincarnation as a demihuman conceived in a laboratory was brief. That lasted probably only a few months, until an accidental explosion ended my life there. I was not even old enough to gain access to HaoS and my other Spirits that locked inside myself.」Kibadios continued after a brief break. 「And I have told you guys about my current reincarnation, how my village was attacked by the very commander that was in charge of the laboratory during my second reincarnation. How, as an infant, I was let loose down the Kidan River. Soon after, I met the two of you.」The hybrid pointed at Maia and Rowan. 「Then Ryan here. As of now, like I have explained before, I want to take out my revenge on that commander first before I can take on the Astrals.」

「How can we deal with the Astrals? Aren’t they immortal?」asked Maia.

「I have my plans.」Kibadios glanced at Ryuu, the only individual who would probably know what the plan was. 「But like I said, I am still too weak compared to the Astrals. If I ever face one, the only way I can come out on top was to fuse with HaoS. But then, I know my current self does not have the power to contain HaoS power within myself for long… I would most likely be incinerated after 10 minutes. Summoning HaoS is merely a contingent plan.」

The hybrid finally stood up. As he faced his three slaves, with a demanding voice, he again wanted to confirm their loyalty. 「Now that you have known about my past, would you still stay with me and be my subservient slaves, or would you rebel and inform the Astrals about my existence?」

Without hesitation, the three knelt down onto the floor. 「「「Of course we would stay with you, Master! We are forever yours!」」」

「Please, Kibadios sama… If you don’t hate me for being a hero, a tool of the Astrals, I’d like to serve you for the rest of my life. 」

「GOOD!!」Kibadios loudly exclaimed then honestly confessed.「Had any of you dare to betray me, I’d have ended you here and now! After all, ‘I’d rather betray the world then let the world betray me.’ 」

「Kibadios sama! How can we trust their words!」Ryuu protested. 

「How?」Kibadios smiled. 「It’s easy. Strip for me, Maia, Ryan, Rowan!」Following their master’s command, their clothes quickly fell onto the ground, revealing their bare skins and the incubus crest that they all bore. 「They have been branded with my incubus crest. This is a low level slave crest. Although I cannot compel them to follow my commands, I can know when they lie to me. Since they did not feel any pain when they profess their loyalty to me, I know they did not lie to me.」

「... I see...」The dragonoid suddenly remembered 「... Would I need a crest like that too, Kibadios sama?」

「Hm...」The hybrid studied Ryuu, then smiled. 「Do you know how an incubus crest forms?」 

「No?」

「By having sex with an incubus, of course!」

「...huh? Se…. Sex?」Again, the innocent Ryuu’s face was bright red. 

「Hahaha!」Kibadios patted the dragonoid man. 「Dont worry. I dont need to cast a crest on you.」

「But, then, Kibadios sama would always be suspicious of me and my loyalty.」

「Hm, We will find a way.」Kibadios scratched his head. 「If you’re uncomfortable with the idea of sex, I can’t really force it on you. Especially since you’re Ryuujin’s grandson. I raised and treated Ryuujin like my son… that would make you my great-grandson?」Kibadios shuddered. 

That night, as Ryuu sat silently on the roof of the inn on top of the hybrid’s room, he could clearly hear the unending moans coming from Rowan, Ryan, and Maia’s mouth as Kibadios fucked them senselessly. Somehow, he was jealous of the attention the hybrid has been given to his three slaves.

「... But I dont mind being Zaeryn sama’s possession.」Ryuu muttered, his arms held tightly onto the slime monster. 「I just dont think I deserve to be with Zaeryn sama… but then neither do those filthy humans! Do you get what I’m saying, Nu?」

「Chii?」was the only response he got from the little monster.

  
  
  
  



	30. The reason

「Enjoying the wind, Kibadios?」Kyles patted Kibadios’ back. 

「Yes. I have never been on an airship before, let alone a royal one.」answered the hybrid, his arms leaned onto the airship’s balcony rails. 「As an incubus, I do possess wings, but enjoying the sky without having to use my wings is a much more pleasant experience.」

「I bet!」Kyles laughed, then paused for a moment before continuing. 「What do you think about the story King Lance told us?」

「What about it?」

「... I dont know.」Kyles looked up at the clear blue sky. 「Somehow, I feel sorry for the Prime Minister. He was misled into believing he could have resurrected his lover and it caused him to carry out such a reckless plan. I was thinking, if I were in his shoe, if something happened to Yllaner, would I have done something similar? Risking hundreds of thousands of innocent lives, just for a chance to have her back.」

Kibadios remained silent, giving the hero no answer. After all, he did not think Kyles ever expected an answer to such a rhetorical question like that. 「Whatever happens, just know that you can never resurrect dead people.」Kibadios finally replied. 「Just try your best to protect your loved ones, to protect Princess Yllaner.」

「Of course!」Kyles grinned. 「I’ll protect her with my life!」

「That’s reassuring.」Kibadios spoke faintly

「What’s that?」

「No, it’s nothing.」dismissed the hybrid.

「Kibadios dono!」a voice called out from inside the ship’s corridor.「I did not have a chance to apologize to you before.」

「For what?」Kibadios gave Thomas, the old hero, a cold look.

「For being disrespectful to you.」The hero confessed. 「My hatred for demihuman blurred my judgement of you. I have always believed all demihumans are up to no good, but without your assist dealing against Ryuujin, I’m sure the Kingdom of Maeg, no actually, for matter of fact, this whole region of the continent, would be plunged into chaos because of the Prime Minister.」

「...That was nothing.」answered Kibadios. 「After all, you did save my retainers before so I guess we’re even.」

「Hahaha! You’re too kind, Kibadios dono.」laughed the old man. 

「If you dont mind me asking though.」continued Kibadios 「What happened to you in the past?」

「Huh?」

「I heard some snippets about you from Kyles and how you lost your eyes to a demihuman, but I was just curious about the whole story.」

「Well...」Thomas was hesitant for a while. 「I guess it’s no harm to tell you and Kyles dono here. It’s not like it’s a secret. I used to foster a demihuman child. I raised him as my own but one day, he betrayed my trust and slaughtered innocent villagers out of rage. That’s when I confronted him and I lost my eyes in the process. Ever since then, I could never trust another demihuman. But you have proven me wrong, Kibadios dono!」

「Still, you’re not going to suddenly trust demihuman now, are you?」Kibadios smiled.

「You’re right! Not likely. You’re the exception, I guess.」

_ Ah, is it now? You have such a bad judgement, old man. It’s lucky you didn't lose your life yet, let alone your eyes. _

「Anyways, I think we are going to approach Lorian soon. We should start preparing for the landing.」Kyles reminded the two.

「Of course! Please excuse me, Kyles dono, Kibadios dono.」Thomas nodded and walked back to his cabin.

「See!」Kyles nudged the hybrid. 「I told you Thomas dono is a good person at heart.」

「Yes. I guess you’re right...」

「Anyways, I’ll go and get ready with Yllaner. You should prepare for the landing also.」The hero waved goodbye, in which Kibadios only nodded. With his eyes, he could see far at the horizon, Lorian, the glorious capital of Maeg was coming into view. After all, this has been the second day since they boarded the airship. 

\------------------

During the first day, the heroes and their companions were gathered together in front of the newly crowned king of Maeg in a small room within the ship. The room was not technically small, but it was by no means considered big. Decorated with merely a small round table and a few chairs while the room’s wall was reinforced with thick iron, imbued with strong protective magics, the hybrid knew it clearly served as some sort of Situation Room equivalent for the royal airship. Small chatters between the heroes and their parties had come to an abrupt end as King Lance slowly made his way inside. The king, despite being a handsome man dressing an impeccable royal regalia, appeared pale with a dark complexion under his eyes. It seemed as though he had not had any good sleep for a while. Not that anyone would expect him to, not with all the upheaval that he and the royal family experienced recently. 

「Thank you for all coming here.」He gave a polite nod at the general direction where people gathered. 「The Kingdom of Maeg owes you a huge apology.」

「Let the bygone be bygones.」Thomas was the first to respond to the King’s greeting.「However, we would still want to hear the story about the Prime Minister.」

「Yes, That’d be the only thing the kingdom owes us.」Amber continued. 

「Indeed.」King Lance agreed. 「That is why you were all gathered here today. I bet you all have so many questions about what happened.」

「First of all, what of the Prime Minister now?」asked Kyles.

「He’s actually here on this airship, being transported back to Lorian to face justice.」answered King Lance.「I actually just had a conversation with him before coming here.」

「... So, why did he do such a reckless thing?」Amber curiously asked. 「Releasing a Catastrophe level threat from its seal.」

「You were saying something about a woman when you apprehended him, weren't you?」Thomas recalled.

「Yes, Reena.」King Lance sighed. 「She was my and Jayden’s closest friend.」

「Wait, if I remember correctly, she was your fiance, wasn't she?」Amber, a native hero from Maeg, seemed to have a revelation.

「Indeed she was. Although our engagement only lasted a few years, until her father committed treason against the Kingdom… or at least, that’s what written in the public records.」

「What do you mean? If I recalled, Viscount Frederick, along with the second prince, caused a small rebellion almost a decade ago, right?」said Amber. 

「... That was merely a cover story. In truth, it was a feud between my eldest brother and my second brother, who was fighting against one another for the throne. Viscount Frederick took the side of my second brother, but in the end, it was my eldest brother that won. As the results, Viscount Frederick was branded a traitor while my second brother was killed. His death was branded as a casualty of the rebellion.」

「... Where was your father, the former king, during all of this?」frowned Thomas.

「My father was never fit for the struggle in politics. With his soft nature, he was unable to stop the feud between his sons. Up until then, he was relying on the help of Jayden’s father, his best friend, to stabilize the situation within the Kingdom. Once Jayden’s father passed away, all hell broke loose.」

「I see.」

「We knew about the power vacuum created when the previous Prime Minister passed away, but I didn't know it was that bad.」Surprised Amber. 「... But then, I was only a teenager then. I doubt I could understand the Kingdom’s politics. Anyways, what happened to lady Reena after her father was executed?」

「Understanbly, our engagement was broken off, like I previously mentioned. At the time, I thought that was a good thing since both of us knew we were better off as friends. Her true love was Jayden, anyways.」King Lance smiled. 「She had been working as an officer in the army and after her father’s death, because Jayden had been cleverly pulling the strings behind the scene, she was able to keep her job. Everything was fine for her… and for their relationship to grow. At the time, I did not know the worst had yet to come.」

「What do you mean?」Kyles asked.

「Do you know about the great rebellion what shook our kingdom four years ago, Kyles dono?」

「I was not in the kingdom then, but everyone in the region knew about it.」

「Compared to the ‘Frederick Rebellion’, it was a huge conflict that was responsible for the death of most princes in the kingdom.」Amber told Kyles.

「Yes, only after the conflict did I become the designated heir to the throne. The rebellion claimed the lives of my four brothers…」

「If I’m not wrong, wasn’t the rebellion caused by...」

「Yes, my own brothers. That was why it devastated the royal family. Reena was killed in the conflict.」

「... I’m an outsider so would you mind telling me what happened?」Kibadios grimly asked the King. After all, the series of unfortunate events occurred in this kingdom seemed to be more than just coincidence, at least from the hybrid’s point of view.

「It all started when the princedoms of the third and fourth prince suddenly rebelled. Although they did not have many personal troops, the fact that the rebellions were led by royal members was damaging enough. Before the two princes could fully muster troops, my father dispatched his own personal delegates to the princedoms to convince and prevent them from fully rebelling against the central government. Accompanying the delegates was Reena’s regiment. During the negotiation, however, my eldest brother was impatient. So, without my father’s approval, he launched a surprise attack, easily took over one of the princedoms. That action, however, was the death sentence for the members of the delegate and Reena. My fourth brother quickly subdued Reena’s troops stationed in his land and openly rebelled against my father and eldest brother. He summarily executed her and the delegates.」King Lance’s voice slowly broke. 「... Their bodies... were displayed in the city’s common square for weeks until my eldest brother’s troops finally overran the city. Both Jayden and I were devastated when we learned of her death. Blaming my eldest brother for it, we convinced my father to punish him for his actions… That, however, was our mistake. My eldest brother, fearing that my father may strip him of his crown prince status, decided to lead his troops to attack the capital. Now, it was his turn to rebel. Many provincial governors sided with him, thinking that he would eventually be able to overthrow our father and take over the title of the King. Civil war engulfed our kingdom. Of course, I and many of my brothers stood up against my eldest brother. We began to launch a campaign to subdue the provincial governors. It ended in stalemate as we were able to overpower them… One of my brothers was even killed in one of the battles. The civil war, though, came to an abrupt end as Jayden, leading the royal army, was finally able to crush my eldest brother’s. Needless to say, Jayden quickly killed him without apprehending him back to the capital. With my eldest brother’s death, the civil war came to an end.」

「... and ever since then, Jayden has been trying to resurrect lady Reena?」Kibadios asked.

「I dont know when such an idea came to his head, but I know for sure, for the first few years after the war, Jayden merely drowned himself in work to forget about Reena. Only recently did he start to act strange. When my father, the former king’s health, finally deteriorated to the point of being bedridden, Jayden started to take over the royal’s power and authority. He even jailed me once I spoke out against him.」

「So, it was his turn to stage a coup.」Thomas pointed out.

「... Yes, though, he did not intend to truly take over the power.」Lance tried to defend his friend. 「He did not fully crush those who opposed him. He knew the moment he stepped out of the capital, the forces loyal to the royal family would take over the control and free me, yet he let them live.」

「... That does not exonerate him of his crime.」Argued Thomas. 「... but I wonder, in the end, what was he trying to accomplish by releasing Ryuujin, risking hundreds of thousands of lives like that? Both your majesty and Kibadios dono have been talking about resurrection?」

「He was trying to resurrect Lady Reena with primal dragon’s blood.」explained Kibadios. 「At least that’s what he told me. He was merely being tricked.」

「By who? How can such an intelligent man like him can be easily tricked like that?」asked Amber. 

「By the girl standing next to him before, she called herself Adela. She tricked him into believing that he could see his beloved again.」answered the hybrid. 「He is indeed gullible, but then, again, can any of us be sure that we would never fall for such trick, had it been the person who we love the most that died?」The meeting had ended soon afterward but it had seemed as though the Prime Minister’s story had struck a chord with the people who listened. 

After the conversation with Kyles and Thomas, Kibadios sighed as he walked back to his room. The story he was told the day before still bugged the hybrid.  _ Too many coincidences _ , the hybrid thought to himself.  _ It was as if the whole tragedy had been orchestrated by someone… _ The Astrals and Adela would be the prime suspect. The one thing that bothered Kibadios the most, though, was the fact that if everything was planned by Adela, then something was missing… If it was the Adela that he knew and hated, then things are not yet finished. The chain of events would not merely stop at releasing Ryuujin like that. They were still missing a ‘Grand finale.’ He knew Adela had not finished with her plan, yet.  _ Something big is coming _ !

\-------

「Ara ara!」 a feminine figure lightly stepped into the room located at the lowest level of the airship, blood dripped down from her hands. 「Who do we have here? Where is my handsome Prime Minister? All I could see now is a pathetic man with a broken spirit.」

「... Why did you toy with me, Adela?」Jayden stood up. 「WHY DID YOU GIVE ME FALSE HOPE?」The man loudly screamed out from the top of his lung, his hands grabbed tightly onto the iron bars that enclosed around him.

「I did not force you to do anything. I merely gave you options. I thought you were always confident in the choice you made...」Adela smiled. 「At least, that’s what you told me before when you rejected me.」

「What?」Jayden was taken aback from the revelation. 

「Remember this face?」Adela’s homunculus vessel suddenly transformed into another beautiful figure, a somewhat familiar face that Jayden knew he had seen somewhere. 

「I used to be interested in you, Jayden.」Adela began to explain. 「Don’t you remember this face? In this appearance, I tried to make you mine, once. After all, I’d love to add you, a handsome and talented man, into my collection. But you rejected me. You HUMILIATED me! HOW DARE YOU, A MERE MORTAL??」

Jayden’s eyes widened as he remembered the girl standing in front of him as one of the many suitors he had rejected when he was young.  _ What is this? All this just because… _

「Hmm, I started to like that confused look of yours. But let me tell you something: Ever since you humiliated me, I have made sure you have to forever live your life in misery. Why did you think the conflict between the crown prince and the second prince started? Or why Viscount Frederick allying with the second prince? Why did the third and fourth prince decide to rebel? Who encouraged the crown prince to attack them?」Adela laughed maniacally. _ It’s so easy to influence people when they believe the Astrals are on their side _ . 「Yes, I was the driving force behind everything that happened to your beloved kingdom.」

「How dare you?」Jayden gritted his teeth.

「NO, HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE SOME WHORE OVER ME, ADELA? DO YOU KNOW WHO AM I??」Adela screamed back. 「That’s why I made sure that whore had to suffer. Hahaha! Do you know that once I got the fourth prince to capture the girl called Reena, she was begging for her life. So I treated her like a whore she was, and ordered that if she could please all the troops in the city, I’d let her go...」

「... Stop...」

「And so she got onto all four like a hungry bitch and started to suck their cocks willingly! Of course she could not please all 10000 men stationed there and gave up only after a few hundreds. She almost drowned in their cum though. A befitting end for a common whore!」

「STOP」

「You know, before her execution, when I told her the reason why she was being punished, she was begging for her life and confessing how she only wanted to use you! Poor bitch! She was hoping to marry you to get to a better station in life, only to be executed because of her association with you! She was begging to suck more cocks in exchange for her life, all the way until her last breath. You know what her last words were? “Please, fuck me! Treat me like a bitch, like a cattle! However you like! Please just dont kill me!” Hahaha such a pathe...」

「SHUT UP!!!」

「Ah, yes!」Adela sadistically touched her breasts and crotch. 「That face, the anguish face of someone who just learned the true nature of his lover. I think I’m falling in love with you all over again… But too bad, I won't take you with me even if you prostrate yourself and kiss my feet.」Adela suddenly thrust her hand forward across the iron bars and pierced the dejected Prime Minister’s heart. Just as she had planned, in addition to the fact that the power of Jayden’s <Seed of Heroes> was extremely weakened after the unsealing ritual, she had just played with his mind, further destroying his only chance at rejecting the <Seed of Chaos> she was now planting inside the man. In a short period of time, the seeds would transform him into one of the most menacing threats that this world has faced in the last hundreds of years. After all, she was planting enough seeds within him to make a forest. Jayden Stringer had two loves in his life: Reena and the Kingdom of Maeg. The man had just learned that because of him, Reena had lost her life. Now, Adela would force him to destroy his other love, Maeg, with his own hands.

「...D… DA… DAMN YOU… ASTRALS!」Jayden’s last words before his mind was fully corrupted caught Adela by surprise.  _ How did he know _ ?

  
  



End file.
